


Spring's Hope

by Joanita1975



Series: Seasons Stardew Valley [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Desire, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 74,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanita1975/pseuds/Joanita1975
Summary: Finding the letter her grandfather had left her after her mother's burial had been an intervention, a life line so to speak...a chance at life.How could Joan have known that this decision would turn her life upside down in more ways than she could have ever imagined. She is catapulted into a mystery involving her grandparents connected to a dangerous darkness and a strange magic. And she is finding herself attracted to more than one inhabitant of Pelican Town. A relationship intimately or otherwise was a complication she never intended, needed or wanted.A Stardew Valley Fan Fiction Story.
Series: Seasons Stardew Valley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163849
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this story is based on the game Stardew Valley and draws inspiration, dialogue and events, it does not necessarily follow character creation or in-game story lines. I have taken some creative incentive.

How on earth did this happen? Joan shook her head miserably as Shane was dragging, yes dragging her sorry ass home.

It was the last week of _Spring_ and she has kissed Sam not once, but twice _and_ she has kissed Alex. Now totally wasted and being taken home by Shane she was pondering on why _she_ has not kissed him? She has _wanted_ too, many times…

 _Just_ like with Sebastian...with his striking intense dark aquamarine blue eyes. They are constantly being thrown together in unusual and sometimes uncomfortable situations, she was not even sure if they were _actually_ friends, she didn’t know what they were!

Could things get any more complicated? Yes, yes they can. A creature...a _shadow monster_ was hunting her.

Joan sighed and she could feel Shane getting annoyed as she started to fidget with her overall’s straps. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks; the cool spring air doing nothing to cool her down.

Joan sneaked a side glance up at Shane as she tried to keep up with him as he was pulling on her arm. Shane, who has saved and _protected_ her, helped her and is her friend despite his obvious unwillingness. Shane felt the tingle down his spine as he could feel her looking at him, and he went faster.

Joan tripped and grabbed onto Shane with both hands and with one scoop he caught her in both his arms. They both stood still, Joan with her face pressed into his jacket and Shane just holding her against him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, then “Sorry, I was going too fast...”

Joan looked up and saw the concern etched on his forehead. Instinctively she reached up with her hand to gently wipe over the little lines with her fingers. Shane stiffened as he felt her touch; he looked down and saw her admiring him. Slowly Joan moved her fingers down over his cheek and over the stubble on his jaw line, then back up towards his mouth. It was the softest of touches as she moved her fingers over his lips. They were cold and chapped. Had she not _just_ been thinking of kissing him?

Shane grabbed her hand, “Joan...” he said warningly, “you are drunk.”

Yes, she was drunk, yet she knew exactly what she was doing, knew what she _wanted_. She twisted her hand out of his grasp and before he could react Joan cupped his face with both her hands and pressed her lips to his.

So how on earth _did_ this all happen?

Well, it all started with a letter. A _damn_ letter!

**********

Joan had found a letter from her grandfather amongst her mother’s things. She had just buried her mother, after a two year battle with an illness where death had been unavoidable. The letter had been an intervention, a life line so to speak...a chance at life.

_Dear Joan_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life...real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I’ve enclosed the deed to that place...my pride and joy: Sunshine Farm. It’s located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It’s the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honour the family name, my dear.  
Good Luck._

_Love, Grandpa_

_P.S If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?_

Joan had smiled at the mention of Sunshine Farm; her grandfather had always said her mother was _his_ sunshine. Although she could not remember much of her grandfather; she was ten years old when he had passed. There had been a photo of him and Joan’s mother tucked into the letter’s envelope. Her grandfather with a big wide grin on his face, and this tiny girl next to him with flowing auburn hair caught in the wind, gazing up with love at him. It was a beautiful photo; the two were standing in a field filled with sunflowers, with the ocean sprawled out in the background.

It had been in Stardew Valley that her grandfather had met and married his wife; her grandmother. Her grandmother had died at childbirth so it had always just been her grandfather and mother together. Joan’s mother had grown up and had stayed on Sunshine Farm until she had moved away to study further at ZuZu City College. It was there where she had met Joan’s father. They had almost instantly fallen in love, gotten engaged and had married, settling in Zuzu City.

Joan had only ever been to the farm once, so long ago. It was when her mother first had gotten sick and just about a year before her grandfather had died. They had stayed for the autumn season, and then they had to leave....  
She remembered a sandy beach, a rustic cabin and a gorgeous field of corn, pumpkins and cranberries. The trees had all been colored in hues of brown and reds. She remembered how beautiful and peaceful it had been.

After that it had always been her grandfather coming into the city every other month to visit, especially her mother. He would always sneak away a moment or two to share stories with Joan about the farm and the people of Pelican Town. He always expressed how much he wished she could visit him on the farm again.

 _Time_ just never allowed.....between school, helping her father with her mother, chores and keeping everything in order; all the while trying to _not_ let everything fall apart, and then he died.

Joan had stared at the letter thinking it was too soon...she could not _leave_.

Her job at the JoJo Corporation Headquarters was a mindless day to day routine of nothingness. The endless drill of imputing numbers onto sheets of equations, formulas and statements. It was suffocating her.... There were days when she had sat in her work cubicle longing for a soft breeze across her face, to smell the ocean....

She had folded the letter and deed neatly back into the envelope with the photo and stuffed it into her bag.

She had a long talk with her father that night about the letter and he agreed that she should go. Hesitant at first and worried about her father he reassured her he would be okay. He had Jim and Mandy (neighbors) who would keep an eye out for him and when he was ready he would visit.

After a long and tearful hug, she had said goodnight to her father gone to her room and sat down to write a letter to Mr Lewis, the Mayor of Pelican Town, Stardew Valley.  
It had almost been midnight when she had finished the letter, and had then picked up a clean sheet and wrote her resignation; which she had promptly delivered in person to the Personal Department at the West Side Street JoJo Corporations Headquarters the next morning.


	2. The Farm and the Cabin

Mayor Lewis and Robin, the local carpenter, had welcomed Joan warmly yesterday on her arrival in Stardew Valley. They had spoken _with_ her and _over_ her to each other. Before she had her feet firmly planted on the ground she had been ushered down a little pathway and away from the bus that had already been back in gear to leave. Joan had dragged her suitcase behind her with the little handle that had been extended to pull it; the suitcase had hopped along over the pathway with its tiny wheels. After a few minutes the pair had stopped abruptly and had turned to her. Joan had noticed that the pathway had split into two – left and right. Right, Mayor Lewis mentioned was the path towards the farm... _her_ farm. Left went towards Pelican Town. Pelican Town was the hub of the community here in Stardew Valley.

Joan’s grandfather had told her many stories about some of the townspeople; he had quite often spoken of Mr. Lewis who had been a very dear friend. Talked about sweet Evelyn and her George with whom he had spent many hours visiting, playing a hand of bridge and testing a new batch of freshly baked cookies.

Joan had bit her lower lip and she had been filled with a moment’s twinge of regret that she had never been able to come and visit again after that one and only stay.

They had continued down the path towards the farm. Walking thru the overgrown trees and brush, the scent of spring had filled Joan’s nostrils. Daffodils were everywhere. Then suddenly her shoes had been filled with sand and she was on the farm. It had been at that moment when both Mayor Lewis and Robin had rushed to her side to catch her in mid fall. Her eyes had widened at the sight of the sour state of the farm. Rocks, logs, trees, bush...rocks...trees...bush.......

It had almost been too much, but nothing could have prepared her for her first view of the cabin. Robin had immediately ensured her that it was perfectly safe and secure, although it had looked like it wanted to collapse at any second. She had gone on to say that she and her grandfather had placed new floorboards on the inside, had redone the walls and had fitted new windows. But this had been done a few months before his passing and the windows now looked weathered of years of neglect and un-use.

The porch, Robin had mentioned, did need some love as she had carefully stepped over several loose planks. Joan had watched as the red ginger haired woman had sweetly grinned, had promptly kneeled down, wielding a hammer she had pulled from the tool belt she had been wearing and nails from a pocket in her jacket. “Nothing a few nails and a hammer can’t fix!”

Mayor Lewis had helped her get her suitcase over the porch and into the one room cabin. The suitcase had plopped to the floor, almost with her. Mayor Lewis had gently patted her on the back, “everything will be okay” he had said almost more to himself than to her, and with a smile he had nodded, turned and left. Robin had finished hammering the last few nails, had stood up, brushed off some imaginary dirt from her jeans and with a quick “goodbye and come see me when you are ready” she had trotted off after the mayor.

Joan had let out the breath she had not realized she had been holding for several moments. And just like that she had been left alone...on a farm...that looked like hell. She had quietly turned into the cabin and had closed the door on the disarray that was the outside.

The cabin looked larger on the inside than it had from the outside, it was big enough to house the large and old (very old) wooden bed that stood in the far right corner, the small table with two chairs that had been positioned in the center of the room and a small cabinet with a water basin that had been placed against the back wall. On the left there was nothing, although it did look like there had once maybe been a bookshelf or cupboard?

This once rustic cabin had not always been just one room, there once had been an extension to the back and to the right. But there had been a fire, how it had started had never been determined, Joan’s grandfather had said the cabin was old, it would have happened sooner or later. The remains had been torn down and carted away and the walls boarded up. The intention had always been for the rooms to be rebuilt, but again _time_ just never allowed.

Joan had assumed that either Mayor Lewis or Robin, maybe even both, had been here to clean and prepare for her arrival. The water was fresh in the basin, a pack of candles and matches were neatly stacked on the table. Clean and fresh bedding had been placed on the bed, along with a massive, but beautiful quilt that had been thrown over the foot of the bed. Joan had sat down exhausted on the bed, had fallen backwards onto the soft mattress that had welcomed her, pulling her weight into it. She had closed eyes and she had fallen asleep.

Sometime during the night, Joan had woken up and had momentarily forgotten where she was. She had rolled off the bed and had quickly met with a hard wooden floor. The height of the bed was misleading as it was quite higher than standard beds. She had stumbled over to the table, feeling for the candles and matches. The darkness of the cabin had been overwhelming. After several attempts she had managed to light a candle. Fumbling around in her suitcase she had found her nightdress, had a quick wash down at the water basin and brushed her teeth, Joan had blown out the candle, stumbled thru the darkness, climbed back on to the bed and had pulled the quilt over her. She had laid motionless what seemed like hours, listening to the _nature_ noises outside and the slight creaking of the wooden floor planks. She had noticed that the quilt smelled like flowers and cookies and a memory of her grandfather stirred in her mind.

_He was sitting at the foot of her bed and was telling her of this sweet little lady that loved to bake cookies; she would bake cookies for every season. She would make them in all shapes and colors you could imagine and they were delicious. He laughed and said that he had been trying for years to get the base recipe of Evelyn’s cookies, but she was as tough as nails and that recipe was a highly guarded secret._

Joan had smiled at the memory, if it weren’t for the fact that Evelyn had been married, she could have sworn that her grandfather might have been _sweet_ on Evelyn himself.

As night had continued, Joan’s eyes had once again become heavy and sleep so long avoided had taken hold.

Joan had survived her first night and she had slept well enough to have awoken this morning to a new feeling of determination, hope...and well determination. Joan had slipped on a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, slipped on a pair of sandals, washed her face, braided her auburn hair, grabbed a granola bar from her bag and headed out the door. It took her several moments to steady herself against the doorframe after stubbing her toes against a rather large package that had been left just outside the door. After a quick glance, Joan saw the note from Mayor Lewis.

_Here’s a little something to get you started._

_Mayor Lewis  
P.S It might be a good idea to introduce yourself and to explore around town!_

Joan kneeled down and opened the package, inside she found a couple of seed packets for Parsnips; a map of Pelican Town and surrounding areas and a couple of goodies to eat, like snack bars, a loaf of fresh bread and some kind of pickled jam? Joan’s stomach rumbled and suddenly she was extremely hungry! She picked up the package and went inside to place it on the table. She broke off a piece of bread and stuffed it in her mouth and she was trying to open the pickled jam, only to realize it will be hopeless since she had no knife or spoon or fork or plate.

Right, guess it is off to town then....


	3. Pierre’s General Store and the Beach

Joan headed northeast up the little path she had come down from yesterday towards town. She tried not to look back over her shoulder at the mess she was _temporarily_ leaving behind her. Joan took her time as she strolled along the path admiring the blooming Daffodils and taking in the scent all around her. She passed the entrance to the bus stop where she had arrived and made her way forward towards Pelican Town. It took several minutes then finally the town came into view, almost immediately Joan could see two buildings, one clearly marked as the Doctor’s Office and one with a grand display of fruits and vegetables. Joan walked on towards them passing a slight uphill path towards an old but still beautiful fountain. She thought she could see another building in the distance but Joan knew she will get to explore later, just like she did on that one visit so long ago. Joan smiled and she continued on.

She entered the town and found herself standing at the start of which she could only assume was the town square. The Doctor’s Office and Pierre’s General Store (the sign you could _not_ miss once you were in the square) was to her left. Straight ahead she could see a house, and downwards was the Stardrop Saloon. To her right and down she could see more houses and a long path leading south. Then just about positioned southeast...she could see the Mayor’s Manor.

Well, obviously Joan’s first stop should be the General Store. She had some savings which should be able to cover the basics for a while. Joan had known the risk of leaving her job would be a huge challenge moneywise, but she will make do. Yes the state of the farm might have changed her plans a bit, but she can do it. She needed this.

Joan straightened up, pushed her shoulders back and marched toward Pierre’s General Store. She saw a huge notice board to her left just before the door, she gave it a quick scan. There was a calendar noting some important dates regarding the town, a few advertisements and an expired ‘Help Wanted’ note for some pumpkins. Joan reached for the glass door the same time a girl with the wildest violet hair reached for it from the inside. She had a subtly beauty, her hair hanging loose all around her face and shoulders, the purple waves bouncing as she moved. For a moment they just stared at each other, then the girl gently pushed the door outwards and Joan felt herself move just slightly out of the way. The girl stepped out then turned to face Joan with an enquiring look on her face.  
“I am J..Joan” Joan faltered, the way this girl was looking at her made her feel intimidated, her emerald eyes glinting with amusement, “I just moved onto the farm....just northwest of here...” Joan continued. The girl’s eyebrows lifted in recognition at the mention of the farm.  
“Oh that’s right...I heard someone new was moving onto that old farm” she paused for a second to flick a lock of hair out of her face, “it’s kind of a shame, really, I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself.”  
The girl swung round to walk in the opposite direction, “I am Abigail by the way” she flung over her shoulder, and then disappeared around the corner of the store. Joan stared after her feeling taken aback at her comment.

“Hey it’s Miss Joan, the new farmer! I’m Pierre, owner of this local general store. If you’re looking for seeds, my shop is the place to be. I’ll also buy produce from you for a good price! A little agriculture could really inject new life into the local economy!”  
The voice boomed out from behind the counter at the back of the store, Joan saw a tall and slender man, with mousy brown hair, and a pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose. He was beaming a wide grin and was beckoning her to come closer. Of course he would know who she was, Joan thought, most likely got her information from Mayor Lewis. Joan moved forward into the store, looking around. There were several shelves stocked with some canned goods standing in rows then some fresh produce to one side against the wall. A little to the right there was a section with some basic household goods, like plates, cups and utensils and a lot of other stuff. The crate marked _‘Second Hand Goods’_ caught Joan’s eye. She bent over and quickly scanned the contents. There was a rugged and very used backpack, a basket, a flashlight and some garden gloves. Joan took them all and headed towards Pierre. She placed the items on the counter then headed back to the shelf with the utensils. She picked up the basics, a plate, cup, knife, fork and a spoon and also placed those with the other goods on the counter.  
“Hello, nice to meet you Pierre. Got some batteries for the flashlight?” she smiled and waited for his response. Pierre ducked down behind the counter; she could hear him rummaging through boxes, then with an “Aha!” he produced a packet of batteries.

Pierre quickly calculated all the goods and with a smile he told Joan she could have the goods from the second hand crate for free, a welcome gift he had said. Joan thanked him and packed her newly acquired things into the backpack with the exception of the basket, she flung it onto her back and with a wave goodbye she headed out of the store. Feeling accomplished Joan headed down south towards the path leading towards the ocean. She passed the Stardrop Saloon and noticed the hours: 12h00 pm to 12h00 am. She might have to stop by later for dinner.....Joan frowned; she will have to make a plan to be able to make some kind of food in that cabin. Joan made a mental note to visit Robin sometime in the week; Robin will be able to help with a list of the things she will need to upgrade stuff around the farm and to renovate the cabin. She has a _lot_ of work ahead of her!

Lost in her own thoughts, Joan did not even realize she had crossed the small bridge over the river that led down towards the beach. The smell of the ocean and the soft breeze came up to meet Joan. For a second Joan closed her eyes and listened, she loved the sound of the waves caressing the beach. Joan moved down and noted the small cabin to her left; that’s new she thought...she also noted the small boat lying on its side. Wonder if anyone lives here?

Joan bent down for a second to remove her sandals, placed them in the basket and then went barefoot towards the edge of the beach to place her feet into the water. She must have stood there for at least a hour eyes closed listening, feeling the breeze on the face, tasting the salt. Joan was pulled back to reality at the slight creak of a door; she looked over her shoulder at the cabin... there in the doorway stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He could have been taken right out of a Roman or Greek painting or a romance novel. His statuesque features were framed with long golden brown locks that were ever so lightly being blown by the soft ocean breeze. As though he could feel her staring, he turned to look at her, smiled then walked towards her. He was dressed in what seemed to be in a golden brown dress suit, with a white shirt buttoned at only the last two bottom holes, leaving a glimpse of a tanned and smooth chest line. He walked slowly (or so Joan thought), she could not stop herself from admiring the lean yet muscular frame, she allowed her eyes to travel from his hair down his aquiline nose, perfectly shaped lips, down his barely exposed chest to his bare feet moving over the sand. He came to a stop in front of her.

“Life takes you down many paths, but my favorite ones lead to the beach.” he said quietly with a smile. Joan felt herself blush, the heat burning her cheeks and tried to look anywhere but his face, chest or feet.  
“Ah, you must be the new farmer we’ve all been expecting...and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation!” he paused, and looked at Joan. She seemed small, yet not, she could be neatly tucked under his shoulder. Her auburn hair was being pulled by the ocean wind out of the braid that hung down over one shoulder.  
“I’m Elliot...I live in that little cabin. It’s a pleasure to meet you....?”

Joan’s head snapped up and she saw his hand stretched out towards her. She reached out and touched his hand with hers...”Joan...my name is Joan” she said softly, the heat in her cheeks burning more intensely. For a moment he held her hand then let it go and turned around to head back towards his cabin.

“Time wasted at the beach is time well spent, welcome, Joan” and with that he went back inside and closed the door behind him. Joan stared at the door, her mouth slightly open...what ..who... _what_?


	4. Introductions and the Stardrop Saloon

Joan had remained on the beach for several more minutes so that her burning cheeks could cool down. She had then made her way back up the path towards town. She was busy rummaging in her backpack for the granola bar she had grabbed earlier this morning and was standing on the path that led west towards Cindersap Forest. She found the bar and pulled it triumphantly out of the backpack almost smacking _Sam_ in the face.

Sam had seen the girl as he had stepped out of his house; he was late and had to get to work. He had hurriedly closed the door behind him and was making his way down the path. He had to pass her and for a second he quickly scanned over her. Pretty he thought, her hair was all over the place around her shoulders, there was still a small resemblance of what had once been a braid. She looked young, he noted, she was almost knee deep in that ugly backpack. How was that thing still holding everything together? She seemed to have found what she was looking for and pulled it from the bag.  
He had to duck quickly out of the way and grabbing the hand that was holding the...uh....granola bar, Sam noted. He looked down to see her face was all flushed. She was _really_ pretty, and his gaze drifted down the blue t-shirt she was wearing and he felt himself blush as he saw her full rounded breasts, not as _young_ as he had thought. _And_ what was that smell…pomegranates?

Joan shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, who was this guy...and she took a closer look. He was slightly taller than her and strong judging by the grip on her hand; his had a straight nose and mischievous smiling chestnut brown eyes. His sun bleached blond hair was styled in a spiky haircut. He was boyishly handsome, Joan thought, he looked to be about the same age as her...and he _looked_ familiar. Something stirred in the back of her mind.

“Do you mind?” Joan said suddenly and motioned with her head towards the hand he was still holding. Sam dropped her hand immediately almost like he got burned.  
“I am Joan” she smiled. Sam took a step backwards and returned her smile.  
“Hey, I’m Sam. Good to meet you” he placed a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck, “you must be the farmer everyone is talking about.”

“Yep, that would be me...”

“I’ll see you around...gotta get to work” Sam started to walk away, “bye” and he was now rushing down the path and up towards the town square. What the heck was that? He scolded himself. He was acting like a teenage school boy. As he rushed away he was rubbing the hand that had held hers, it had _felt_ so familiar.

Joan sighed. She unwrapped the granola bar and took a bite. She looked down the path south towards Cindersap Forest and for a moment contemplated going there. She remembered it as a large forest with a river going thru it and just a bit to the northwest was a large lake. There also used to be a ranch situated north above the river and she wondered if it was still there. She finished the bar, then turned around and headed back up towards the town square.

After greeting several more people, the town square being busier now and brimming with activity than it had been earlier, Joan headed for the saloon. She was tired and she was hungry... _very_ hungry.

Her backpack was getting heavy and her basket had been filled with welcome gifts from several townspeople. Caroline, Pierre’s wife and Abigail’s mother had chatted about the shop and the upcoming seasons and had given some good advice about seeds. She had been standing with Jodi, Sam’s mother chatting as usual about day to day things. Jodi was quiet and did not say much other than “Oh! You aren’t exactly how I imagined...but that’s okay! I’m Jodi.” She had cleared her throat after Caroline had given her a look, but then continued “It’s a quiet little town, so it’s very exciting when someone new moves in. Having a farmer around could really change things.”

Joan had said her thanks and was heading towards the saloon, when she was promptly stopped by a small elderly lady, grey hair wound up tightly in a bun at the back of her head. She took Joan’s hand into her own “Why, hello and welcome to our little community, dear! I knew your grandfather”, her voice saddened at the mention, “He was very much loved here, and he is very much missed.” She patted Joan’s hand and started to walk away. “The name is Evelyn. You should come visit me sometime. I have some things of your grandfather I have kept safe”, and then with a giggle “plus I have a very handsome grandson, who would be thrilled to meet you!”

It was 5h00 pm and Joan _finally_ opened the door to the Stardrop Saloon and stepped inside. There were already a couple of people inside. “Well hello there!” a big voice roared from over the counter, “I’m Gus, chef and owner of this saloon. Come in, come in! I’ve always got hot coffee and cold beer at the ready!”

Gus was a big happy Italian with a moustache almost as wide as his face. His grin was huge and infectious, and Joan could not help but smile. She removed her backpack and placed it together with her basket on the floor by the door, out of the way where no one could trip over them. She moved a bit down to the right hand side of the bar then she gave a little jump to get herself up onto one of the bar stools.  
“What can I get you?” Gus asked as he wiped the counter in front of her. Joan pondered for a second as she went thru the menu; she was really hungry and really thirsty.  
“Hmmm...How about....a beer whatever is on tap and spaghetti!” she smiled. Gus grinned and disappeared for a second; returned and grabbed a beer glass pouring her a beer from one of the barrels. He placed it front of her and went on to serve the woman at the other end of the counter. She glanced at the middle-aged...ish, yellow blond and very loud woman.  
“Hey Gus! Gimme another round! *hic*” she was already swaying in her seat Joan noted.

Suddenly a cyan colored hair girl stood in front of Joan holding a plate of spaghetti. Her hair was short and framed her face in a cute kind of mess. The dress she wore was red and long; flowing around her legs as she moved.  
“Hi there” she smiled, Joan returned her smile. The girl placed the plate in front of Joan and stepped away, “ooooh!.. I can read it on your face. You’re going to love it here in Pelican Town. I am Emily!” and as quickly as she had appeared, Emily was gone.

Joan blinked, but the smell of the food in front of her quickly drew her attention and she tucked in! The spaghetti was delicious! Joan licked her lips, satisfied that _that_ had been the best meal she has had in a _long_ time. She sipped her beer as she took in the scenery around her. Although the saloon seemed old it was built sturdy and strong with a western theme. All the furniture had been either built or carved from wood. Joan glanced over to her right at the huge fireplace against the wall....and then she saw _him_.

Shane had been standing nursing his beer in the shadows ever since _she_ had first stepped thru the door. He had moved back into the shadows next to the fireplace, hiding. He did not want her to see him. Why? He was being an idiot. He had heard from his Aunt Marnie about the new farmer who had moved onto the old farm just north of their ranch. He did not expect the farmer to be a _she_ though. It had surprised him earlier when he had glimpsed her on his way to work this morning, she had been heading towards the general store. Shane had found himself openly staring at this girl; she was like a forest nymph with her auburn hair that blazed red as the sunlight had caught it. Watching the movement of her legs, the sway of her body, and the curve of her breasts as her t-shirt moved. There was something _familiar_ about her. He had stood entranced until her almost collision with the store’s door as Abigail had exited. He had _made_ himself move and get to work, but he had taken a different route than his usual walk around the store and he went around the saloon instead.

Finally when he had gotten to work, he had already pushed her to the back of his mind. He had almost completely forgotten about her until now…when she had stepped thru the saloon’s door. The low glow of the bar’s lighting had caught streaks of hair and they looked like flames. She seemed so small; she was slender and maybe a bit too thin. He had watched her take her seat at the bar, it was then that he had backed even further into the shadows. He wished the wall would just swallow him up. He was so lost in his own thoughts, memories long forgotten stirring that he had not noticed that she had turned and was looking straight at him.

Joan leaned in a bit closer, and saw a man with a pair of faded blue jeans and a ragged blue jacket, holding a beer in his right hand, the other shoved into his front left pocket. Her eyes fell on his face and although hidden by the shadows she could see the tiredness in his dark eyes. There was a dark stubble along his jaw line, her eyes stopped at his mouth. His lips seemed dry and for a moment she wanted to reach out and touch them. Joan caught herself as she had felt her hand moving and turned away. _What was wrong with her?_ She has never had an urge to touch a man before, even less so one she does not know at all.

Shane had seen the slight movement of her hand and the quickness of her retreat. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and she shifted in her seat. Then suddenly she turned back towards him again.  
“Hey...” she said, “I just moved here…on Sunshine Farm…”

“I don’t know you. Why are you talking to me?” the words were spoken with a cold sharpness that left Joan shivering and she turned back towards the bar.


	5. Parsnips, Rocks and a Pond

It was not even 6 am yet when Joan rolled out of bed. She groaned as her feet touched the cold wooden floor; her night dress had somehow ridden all the way up over her stomach and got stuck in her briefs. She grimaced and pulled it down, then padded over to the wash basin. Oh how she longed for a proper shower!

She splashed water onto her face then surveyed the pale, tired ghost of a face starring back at her in the small round mirror hanging precariously on a single nail against the wall. Her hair was hanging loose around her face and shoulders; she should have cut it before she had come to the farm. Her mother had loved her long hair, she would spend hours brushing and braiding Joan’s hair. She said it calmed her and had always made her think of autumn on the farm. Her mother had truly loved the farm, and had been saddened that she could never return one last time.

Joan moved away and went over the basket she had set down on the table last night after returning home and took out the container Emily had given her last night at the bar.

The bar…Joan remembered what Emily had said when she had apologized for Shane… _Shane_ the name of the shadow. She had pulled Joan to one side telling her she should not mind Shane; he kept mostly to himself and does not talk to _anyone_. He comes in everyday after work, drinks then goes home. He is a little troubled, she had continued but did not elaborate, and then she had patted Joan on the shoulder and gave her the container.

Joan inspected the contents and cried out in delight as she saw six fresh Poppyseed Muffins. Emily was a star! Joan munched on one as she started to unpack the basket; she had received a lot of non-perishable edibles, which was good since she did not have a fridge. A lot of pickled fruits, preserved jams, a bunch of crackers, cookies, lots of fruit bars, maple bars and snack bars.

After she had finished and had eaten a second muffin Joan got some fresh underwear from her suitcase then pulled on her jeans again with a new fresh orange t-shirt. She brushed her teeth then her hair making _two_ braids this time, hoping her hair will not escape. She went and retrieved her backpack made sure the flashlight was still good, and unpacked all the stuff she bought at Pierre’s. She pushed the garden gloves into the left side front pocket of her jeans, slipped on her sandals then reached for the packets of Parsnip seeds and marched outside.

First she had a good look around, the area in front the cabin was not _too_ bad. Although most of the ground was sand, it was good enough to plant seeds, but it will prove difficult since she knew this would not be good for irrigation. If she remembered correctly there should be a large patch of ground just to the south east if you were walking from the cabin downwards. She knew her grandfather had used that for most of his crops. Joan walked in that direction, the farm was cushioned on the west by the ocean. Further down there was small gap thru the forest with a pathway which led to the Cindersap Forest. Joan trekked thru brush, clamored over logs, stumbled over rocks and made her way thru numerous trees. Finally she reached the patch of land, and her heart sank because it was in an even worst state then the rest of the farm. It took her _another_ good 30 minutes to make her way back to the cabin.

Right, tools, she needed tools.....

Joan made her way around the cabin past the outhouse and there right at the back, nestled again the cabin’s back wall was a huge crate. Joan lifted the lid and inside was an axe, a pickaxe, a hoe, a scythe, and a watering can. Everything a budding new farmer needs. Wait...water...ugh.....the closest pond of fresh water was the one straight down from the cabin, just left of the big patch of ground. She will have to make a walkable path to that first _before_ she can even think of planting anything.

Even though it was spring, the weather was getting hot and very uncomfortable. Joan wished she had a hat, she could feel the sun kissing her skin, but the cool breeze from the ocean made it bearable. It had taken almost two hours but she had managed to make a path from the cabin to the pond. Rolling rocks out of the way; those she could not break with the pick axe and clearing the bushes and brush with the scythe. Dragging these tools and using them had a significant impact on Joan’s arms; she just _knew_ her arms will be stiff and sore tomorrow. _But_ having the path would make getting water much easier, not only for watering crops but for the wash basin too.

The sun was already sitting high in the sky and on its way to dip when Joan sat down to eat lunch. She removed the garden gloves she had been wearing and took out the sandwich she had made with some bread and preserved jam. She nibbled at the sandwich, and sipped some water from the cup she had bought yesterday. Her eyes floated down to the entrance for Cindersap Forest. She was yearning for some exploration; she wanted to see if it still looked the same.

She had been nine when she and her mother had visited her grandfather here on the farm. That was over 15 years ago. It had been autumn.... Joan _loved_ autumn; fall has always been her favorite time of the year.

Joan finished her sandwich and stood up; her back was already feeling the twinge of discomfort and the dull throb of pain. She looked up at the sun’s position in the sky, there was still time. By nightfall she had managed to clear a patch of ground in front of the cabin, had planted the parsnip seeds and had watered them.


	6. Decisions and Regrets

Marnie was only six foot two with a thick head of golden brown hair that was always tied in a thick braid that hung over her shoulder. She has always loved animals, especially chickens and cows. She had been raised on a farm; both she and her brother had been taught how to breed livestock. Her brother had chosen a different _path_ than Marnie whereas she had leapt at the chance to have her own ranch. The Cindersap Ranch had gone on the market only two years after the original owner had retired and decided to sell, that had been ten years ago. Marnie has earned her place in the community of Stardew Valley, and she is well loved.

Marnie can remember the day very well when she had just come out of the barn from her early morning routine of milking her cows. She had seen them coming up the pathway towards the ranch, hand in hand, a man and a child. Mayor Lewis had walked just slightly ahead, briefly looking over his shoulder to see that they were still behind him At the entrance of the ranch, Lewis had stopped, nodded a greeting at Marnie, and then quietly said something to the man then left, disappearing back down the path to town.

Marnie had stared at the young man then to the child who had been clutching his hand tightly. The man had looked familiar yet hardly recognizable as her nephew. What had happened to make a man that had once been a happy child, with a spontaneous infectious laughter turn into a shadow of a man? There were dark lines under his eyes, his face drawn and thin, the growth of a new beard lined his jaw. The little girl was dressed neatly in a blue Sunday dress, with matching shoes. Her raven dark purple hair pulled into two little ponytails tied with blue ribbons.

“Shane?” it had been barely a whisper as Marnie had then moved forward towards him. She had almost reached him, her arms open and he had moved forward into them. Marnie had hugged Shane tightly to her and he had clung on to her like a starved man.

“Uncle Shane?” the little voice a whisper, her blue eyes wide, the little had looked at up at Shane. She had moved to clung to his leg when he had been taken in by Marnie’s hug. Shane reluctantly removed himself from Marnie and knelt down next to Jas.  
“Jas...This is Aunt Marnie...Aunt Marnie, this is Jas...My goddaughter.”

 _That_ had been two years ago.  
Marnie had welcomed them and they had settled onto the ranch. Shane and Jas had been accepted by the community, although no one knows the _real_ reason for their sudden appearance. Mayor Lewis and everyone in town had just accepted Marnie’s decision to allow her nephew Shane to rent two rooms on her ranch for himself and Jas. Besides she did not mind, Shane helped her out with the chickens and a few other chores around the ranch. He was very good with the chickens, and they seemed to _really_ like him. She had fallen in love with Jas so did most everyone else. Shane however was _tolerated_ by most. His aloofness and rudeness contributed to a lot people wanting to mostly avoid him. But Marnie did not interfere. Shane did not _want_ to get involved with the townspeople. He did what he could for Jas and the rest of the time....he drank and kept to himself. He was a good man....Marnie just wished that _he_ could see that himself.

Shane splashed his face with water, and stared at his hung-over reflection in the bathroom mirror.  
Last night had been a mistake, like most other nights were. He regretted his words to _her_ the most, why couldn’t he just have said hello. He doubts she will ever want to speak to him _again._

“You are pathetic Shane” he told his reflection.

He got dressed and went to the kitchen, Marnie and Jas were already eating breakfast.  
“Hey squirt” he smiled at Jas, and ruffled her hair fondly. “Good Morning, Uncle Shane!” Jas squeaked. Marnie looked up, scanned his face and nodded towards the glass on the counter. This was becoming a habit, Shane grimaced. Not a _good_ one. Nonetheless he took the aspirin and swallowed it with the water in the glass.

He kissed Jas on the cheek, “be good!”, then kissed Marnie on her forehead, “thank you” he whispered, then he headed out the door.

He felt like a total jerk. He knew his drinking was starting to get out of control. He was avoiding coming home early more often now and heading straight for the saloon after work. He was neglecting Jas, _that_ made him feel even worse, which made him drink even more. His intention coming to the ranch was never to burden Marnie with himself and Jas. He had wanted, no he had _needed_ , a place where Jas could be safe and maybe where he could sort out his life. Two years and nothing has changed or gotten better, not for him at least. Jas was thriving despite his constant absence. He shrugged his shoulders...

Last night he had drank more than he would usually drink, _that_ had never been his intention either.  
He should apologize to her, who? The new farmer? Why? Just ignore her, stay away from her. Shane is sure after last night, she will most definitely be avoiding _him_ , just like everyone else. Except for Emily... still is not giving up on him. She is annoying.

He pulled his blue JoJo work jacket tighter around him, then shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and walked to work. From Monday to Friday he worked full day shifts at the local JoJo Mart, packing shelves and labeling products. Mindless day to day grind work, where he did not need to think. Thinking was _dangerous_. Shane turned left to walk towards the town square and then halted. He waited for several seconds, no farmer. He continued walking. He held his head down as he passed Pierre’s General Store, and then disappeared around the corner.

It was 6h00 pm exactly when he stepped into the saloon, he quickly scanned the bar. No farmer. He walked to counter and ordered his usual beer, and then moved to his spot beside the fireplace. There he had stood, nursing his beer, one hand shoved into his front jeans pocket, the whole _damn_ night.

No farmer came that night, or the next.

Then came Friday night....and _everything_ changed.


	7. The Doctor and a Skateboard

It was Thursday, exactly three days and three nights since Joan’s arrival here in Stardew Valley. She has met people and she has planted some seeds. Not too bad for her first few days. Her arms were stiff as she had predicted yesterday, and her back was sore. Maybe after she has watered the parsnips she should visit the doctor for some muscle ointment.  
She got out of bed, ate the last of the muffins Emily had given her, and followed the same routine she had done yesterday morning.

After a few minutes, Joan stepped outside; her backpack flung over one shoulder and a water bottle in one hand, she made the trip down to the pond to refill the watering can, watered the parsnips then headed for town.

Upon entering town, she headed straight for the doctor’s office. She reached for the door and pushed it open. She was met with the cool air of an air conditioner and the faint smell of disinfectant. Behind the counter was a girl with olive skin, her round face framed with a mahogany bob styled hair that almost touched her shoulders. She was small in stature and the oversized glasses perched on her nose and denim pinafore shorts she wore made her look barely old enough to be even behind the counter.  
The girl had looked up when Joan had entered.  
“Oh! Aren’t you the one who just moved in? I’m Maru. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you!” she moved out from behind the counter towards Joan, “You know, with a small town like this, a new face can really alter the community dynamic. It’s exciting!” she squealed. Then she took a step back and just looked at Joan.

Joan shifted a bit uncomfortably then looked around; this looked more like a clinic than just an ordinary Doctor’s office.  
“I...was wondering if you had some muscle ointment. I…kinda over did it yesterday.”  
“Hey Doc, the new farmer is here!” Maru called out then retreated back behind the counter.  
Joan could hear some movement from behind the door just right from the counter and suddenly it was flung open.  
“Hi there, I’m Harvey, the local doctor” Joan looked up into a smiling face. The doctor’s brown hair was all ruffled and looked like someone had placed their hands into it and messed it up. He wore big framed glasses and had a little moustache that was neatly trimmed above his top lip. He wasn’t old either, Joan mused, aren’t small town doctors all supposed to be ancient? He looked to be early thirties? Yes, not old at all.  
“Well, since you are here, how about an exam? Just so we can be sure you are okay and of course to record your vitals and history for our records” he said and was ushering her thru the door and towards a room at the back. Joan noted two rooms to the right with hospital beds. Joan sat on the exam bed and watched Doctor Harvey wash his hands then walk over to her.  
“Worked a little too hard did we?” he said gently as he softly examined her, touching her arms gently, moving up over her shoulders then down her back.  
“Joan, my name is Joan” she said after he moved away to reach for his stethoscope, “and yes...a little _too_ hard.”

Harvey nodded in acknowledgement of her name then quietly continued to examine her, listening to her heart, checking her vitals asking some questions like if she was allergic to anything, or history of illness in the family. Joan mentioned her mother but did not go into detail and Harvey did not probe. He had felt her stiffen and had seen the sad expression on her face.  
“We have some ointment at the counter in front, you can just ask Maru. Drink plenty of water and take breaks in between all that work. Don’t try to do everything at once” he advised.  
“Thank you” Joan nodded.  
“Joan, it’s been a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled, and then left.

Joan made her way back to the front of the doctor’s office. Maru was behind the counter, and she motioned towards the piece of paper and a packet on the counter. “Just sign at the bottom, and use the ointment as prescribed” she smiled.  
“How much do I owe” Joan asked.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. Harvey said he will discuss that with you at another time,” she replied, “You just take care of yourself, and when you have found your feet and have truly settled, we can set up an account for you”.  
“Thank you Maru. I am Joan” she smiled.  
“I know! My mom told me all about you; she is super excited about your moving in!” Maru replied excitedly, then continued “ _Robin_ is my mom!” when she saw Joan’s puzzled look.  
“Well nice to meet you Maru” Joan smiled and then signed the paper, stuffed the packet into her backpack and with a wave goodbye, she left.

Joan had stood for a minute outside and was about to turn to head home when she saw a familiar spiky haired blond.

Sam was riding his skateboard down the center of the town square towards the path that led to the beach. His hands were stuffed into his jeans back pockets, his body moving with the casual glide of the board. As he reached the end of the town square he hopped off and flipped the board up into his hands with his foot. For a moment he stood still then turned around and looked at her.

“Hey, farmer” he called out to her, and then with a small salute, disappeared down the path.

“Hey...” Joan returned to the empty town square. Watching Sam on the skateboard had stirred a memory. _Now_ she remembered why he had seemed so _familiar_....


	8. A Spider Web and a Kiss

Sam had woken up with a start somewhere in the middle of Tuesday night. He remembered! He remembered why he had felt as if he had known her. Why he had been annoyed and flustered all day.

Sam, Abigail and Sebastian have been friends since pre-school, which would be expected if you were the only kids of the same age in the same small town. They did everything together most of the time, and it’s been that way forever. It has only been in the last few years that Sebastian has completely withdrawn into himself, locking himself away for days, until either Sam or Abigail drags him out for air. Abigail has grown wilder and has been going off on her own to do more adventurous stuff. Going deeper into the mines, going out into the dark forest...visiting the wizard. And...Sam...is still Sam, the only thing that has changed for him is him working afternoon shifts at JoJo Mart as a cleaner and having a crush on Penny his little brother’s tutor.

They had explored everywhere as kids, the surrounding area was all forest. The areas that were not covered with trees were river, lake or ocean. Stardew Valley was bordered by the ocean from the south over towards the west.

It had been autumn, Sam remembered, he loved being in the forest that time of year. He had just turned nine that previous summer. Abigail and Sebastian had been somewhere else that day, doing something else.. _.that_ he can’t really remember. He had been alone with his skateboard on the little fishing dock on the big lake just south west of the Old Ranch in Cindersap Forest. He had been practicing to balance on his board without moving, pretending he was surfing along one of the main streets in ZuZu City. He had been deep in his own imagination that he had not heard _her_ come up behind him.

“What are you doing?” the soft question came from behind him, Sam jumped, spinning in mid air and coming face to face with the prettiest girl he had ever seen besides Abigail. Startled he lost his footing and the skate board glided off the dock and into the water. “Dang it!” Sam muttered and dived after his board, he fell flat on his stomach half hanging over the dock and grabbing his board just as it was about to disappear under the dark murky lake water.  
“Are...are you okay? I am so sorry!” the soft voice came again; she kneeled down next to him and helped him reach for his board and placed it on the dock. Sam pushed himself up and sat on his knees opposite her, with the skateboard between them. Sam looked at her. She was dressed in a dark brown sweater and faded blue jeans, a dull comparison against the bright blue jacket he was wearing. Her auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail braid that was hanging over one shoulder. Her green eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed.

“Hey...” he said.  
“Hey” she smiled.

“My name is Jo...short for Joanna” she said quickly and she held out a small hand towards him in greeting. Sam swallowed and looked down at her hand. “This is the part you tell me your name and shake my hand” she said. Sam looked back at her.

“Sam....short for Samuel” he said returning her smile, and then reached over to shake her hand. The handshake was quick and they both removed their hands quickly as if they had burned each other. Her hand was cold, Sam noted, icy almost.

They both stood up and Sam picked up his board.  
“Do you live here? In Stardew Valley?” she asked.  
“Yes, over in Pelican Town” Sam stated, then moved passed her to walk off the dock. He turned round to face her. “Where do you live?” he asked.  
“In Zuzu City, but we....me and my mom are visiting...a relative.”

_Sam only realized now she had never said that were visiting her grandfather on Sunshine Farm...that is why he had not made any connection earlier when he had met Joan._

Sam watched as she starting to fidget with her fingers, he had wanted to leave, but she had looked so lost. She _was_ very pretty, he thought, for a girl. Where was Abigail when he _needed_ her?  
“I like taking walks in the forest this time of year. I like autumn.” Her face had perked up as Sam had started talking again, he continued. “Did you ever notice all the spider webs that appear during fall? If you get up early you’ll see them covered in dew...like little stars.”

She cocked her head to one side watching him, intrigued that he would say something like that. He looked like one of those boys who only cared about...well, skateboards?  
“Wanna see something cool?” he asked. She nodded.  
“Come!” he held out his hand and propped his board underneath his arm. Jo...Joan hesitated at first, then looking at his face and seeing the real genuine warm smile she took his hand and this time they both held on, it did not burn. They crossed the open grass until they came to the cliff wall just west of the Cindersap Forest. Sam showed her the little path that was hidden behind a large wooden log. He placed his board against the log, and then climbed on top, he reached down and pulled Joan up and they both jumped down together on the other side. Joan was excited, she loved exploring and this...this was exhilarating.

They walked down the path underneath a canopy of red and brown leaves. It looked like the trees had bowed towards each other and the branches had intertwined with each other, like they were holding each other. They were still hand in hand when they entered a clearing. The sun came down thru the opening above and shone on a tiny little pond on the edge of the clearing. The water glittered like diamonds. The clearing was surrounded by closely knitted trees, the only entrance and exit being the way they had came. Sam was leading her towards the pond. She was mesmerized...it was like a secret woods.  
He stopped then moved closer to her, “look” he said and pointed to one of the trees. There in-between two branches was a spider web covered in little tiny stars. He had stood so close to her, Sam could smell a scent of pomegranate. She smelled pretty too and her hand was not cold anymore he noted.

They were still standing hand in hand watching the spider web, when Joan suddenly turned and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thank you” she said so softly he could almost not hear her, “I...I....you are welcome” Sam grinned sheepishly, he wanted to touch his cheek so bad. But instead he laughed and Joan had joined him, then he pulled her towards the pond. They spent the afternoon chatting about everyday things and had lain down on the grass looking up at the clouds. They were being kids, doing kid things. The day had ended much too soon. They had made a promise to meet again the next day, here in the secret woods. But the next day never came.....

For a day Sam had been best friends with a girl named Jo, the prettiest girl he had ever seen who had kissed him on his cheek underneath a starry web and smelled like pomegranates.

Sam had sat up in bed for a long time on Tuesday night, remembering that day. He had never told anyone about her and had never seen Jo again....until today and she _still_ smelled like pomegranates.


	9. The Farmer and the Violet Adventurer

Joan’s mind filled with the memory of that one afternoon so long ago. She had wanted to return the next day and she almost had but her mother had collapsed. _That_ had been the start of her life changing forever.

Joan turned and walked slowly back towards the farm, taking her time. How could she have forgotten so easily? Sam...He was _not_ nine years old anymore. She wondered if _he_ remembered her. She doubts it. She had never told him who she really was and besides it had only been one day....and so very, _very_ long ago.

As Joan came back into view of the farm, she saw the unmistakable violet hair of Abigail.  
She was standing on the porch leaning against one of the wooden posts. She was dressed in tight fitting black jeans, and a white strappy top, her hair loose around her shoulders. She was staring at the ocean and did not see Joan until she had almost reached the porch.

“Hi, I’m glad to see you. I want to take my mind off things for a while...can I visit?” Abigail asked as Joan came up the few steps or the porch and went to unlock her door.  
“Come in” she invited and Abigail followed her.  
“Sit, if you like” and Joan motioned to the only empty chair at the table.  
Abigail did _not_ sit down but walked around the cabin and scanned everything. Joan went to sit down on the bed. “You are welcome on the farm anytime...you know... to explore...or whatever.” Abigail turned to look at her, cocked her head to one side and seemed to ponder the suggestion for a few seconds. “Thank you” she finally said, then did move to sit down on the empty chair.

“Why?” Abigail asked softly, the question surprised Joan. Why what? Allow her on the farm?  
“ _Why_ did you move onto the farm...?” Abigail elaborated her question after Joan’s lack of response.  
Oh....  
“Honestly? I needed a change” Joan said, “although _now_ I think I was just crazy”.  
Abigail looked at her intently, studying her face. There was no hidden laughter or amusement; instead she could see the seriousness reflected in her expression. Abigail touched her hair and twirled a lock around her fingers. “Not so _boring_ after all....” Abigail said softly and then leaned back in the chair, “so got anything to eat?” she asked.

“There are some cookies and fruit bars on the table, help yourself” Joan replied and watched as Abigail poked thru the scattered contents on the table and then took a maple bar.  
“Thank you” she smiled as she unwrapped the bar and took a bite from the sweet doughnut.  
“Things have been _so_ boring since access to the mines has been blocked off,” Abigail told Joan.  
“The mines?” Joan asked, Abigail nodded.  
“Stupid JoJo Corp blasted something and caused a landslide, blocking off the train station _and_ the mines, and they are super slow in getting it all cleared up” she said clearly frustrated and stuffed the final piece of the doughnut into her mouth.  
“What is so interesting about the mines?” Joan asked, she had thought they had been closed down a long time ago, well according to her grandfather that had been closed shut due to some disturbances or something.

Abigail lifted her eyebrows, “There have been rumors that there are more than just minerals to be discovered. The mines had been abandoned years ago, and then recently they were reopened for surveys. Although the lower levels are still blocked off.”  
Joan saw Abigail’s eyes widen in excitement and she leaned forward in her chair.  
“I have _been_ in the mines and they are way more exciting than spending a day with the boys”.  
“The boys?” Joan asked.  
“Hmm, Sam and Sebastian. We spend a couple of days a week practicing for the band, other than that, it is just boring. Sebastian is most of the time locked up in his room, working...on some computer thing...”she shrugged her shoulders, “and Sam is either working at JoJo Mart, skateboarding...or practicing guitar” Abigail rolled her eyes.

Abigail looked thoughtful for a moment, “would you like to come to the Saloon tomorrow night? We usually go on Friday nights and play some pool and just chill. Sebastian _never_ let’s Sam win, but you just gotta give Sam credit that he keeps trying though. Come on, it will be fun! Have you met them yet?”  
“Only Sam” Joan replied, then “that will be fun, thank you!”  
“Great! It would be nice to have another girl to hang out with!” Abigail genuinely seemed pleased.

“So…do you actually like farming?” Abigail asked as she stood up and stretched.  
Joan thought for a moment then shrugged.  
“Ask me again next season…by then I should either love or hate it” she said honestly. Abigail smiled, she liked Joan. She was different than all the other girls in town.  
“Well Farmer Joan, thank you for the chat, and I will see you tomorrow night” she said heading towards the door, and then with an over the top salute she left.

Joan stood up, grabbed a pen and notebook from her bag, and then went to sit on the top step of the porch. She busied herself by making lists, notes and drawings. There was so much to do, but she was determined to try her best. She stared out across the farm and tried to imagine it like it had once been. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft buzzing sound. Joan jumped up and rushed for her bag. She pulled out the small grey cell phone.  
“Hello?....Hey, Dad.”

The phone call had been difficult and Joan was exhausted after she had said goodbye. She had noticed that the phone’s battery was on 20%, but with no electricity she could not charge her phone. Maybe Pierre would be willing for a fee. Joan grimaced. Sigh.

The sun had made way for the darkness; Joan had a quick dinner and went to bed early.  
Her dreams were restless filled with visions of spider webs, dark caves, and a secret wood shrouded in darkness. Yellow eyes piercing thru the night, staring...waiting.


	10. A List and A Fishing Rod

Joan woke up early on Friday morning; she got up, washed, got dressed, grabbed a maple bar from the table and headed out the door.  
The early morning sun shone brightly and glittered thru the tree leaves as Joan made her way down to the pond to refill her watering can. Again her eyes drifted towards the entrance to Cindersap forest and again she yearned to explore. Did it still look the same? Was the _secret_ woods still there?  
Joan remembered her dreams, the darkness, she shivered.

Joan watered her parsnips and as she went to hang the can on the hook on the porch, she noticed the letter sticking out of the little white mailbox next to the cabin. She noticed it had been dated Tuesday…..she opened the envelope and written in a kind of ugly scrawl on a piece of white card she read:

_Hello there,  
Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time.  
I’ve got something for ya.  
Willy_

Willy? This must be the fisherman that lives on the pier down at the beach. Her grandfather had once mentioned a fisherman that had been stirring up the local fishing community in the days when he was still alive. He was quite the accomplished angler and went out to sea often. Joan made a mental note to drop by Willy after her visit to Robin. She really needed to get started on getting supplies for expanding her one room cabin, but first she needed to know what it was going to _cost_ her.

Noticing earlier on the map of Stardew Valley, Joan saw there was a path that led up north from the farm and then westwards up towards the mountain – this must be the mountain path that leads directly to Robin’s house and Carpentry Shop. There is also a bathhouse and a train station but according to Mayor Lewis the entrance is temporarily blocked by a landslide which happened over the past winter. JoJo Corporation who did claim responsibility is removing, albeit extremely slowly ( _according to Abigail_ ), the rubble. Viewing the alternative route to Robin’s which led thru Pelican Town and then up the mountain, Joan opted for option one, the mountain path. She did not feel like bumping into people and making conversation this morning. She did need to stop by Pierre’s about her phone though.

Joan slid her backpack over one shoulder and headed for the mountain path. It was beautiful, the trees all lined up along the path with some bushes in between. Joan noticed several roots which she pulled out of the ground and placed into her backpack, she will have to ask Pierre later what they are. She also found some leeks and added them to the pack. It took a few minutes and then Joan arrived at Robin’s house. The house was a huge wooden cabin with a blue roof, built just below a small cliff. There was a small extension at the back left and Joan could see a telescope on the small patio fenced off on the side. Joan made her way down the small slope on the side of the house and headed for the front door.

Robin had greeted Joan warmly when she had stuck her head around the open door and had motioned her to come inside. Robin was super excited at the prospect of doing renovations and upgrading of Joan’s farm and cabin. However Joan had wished for the world to swallow her up as Robin had listed the expenses and supplies needed. She must have been flushed because the next thing she knew she was being ushered onto a chair and _Maru_ with a huge smile came out of what looked like a laboratory down the hall with a glass of water.

“Hi Joan!” she greeted and handed her the glass. Just then a tall dark man came out of the laboratory to stand behind Maru. “Do you know my Dad, Demetrius?”Maru introduced, “he’s a scientist. I have a lot of fun helping him out in the laboratory.”  
The man came out from behind his daughter and said, “I’m studying the local plants and animals from my home laboratory. This valley has a very vibrant and diverse ecosystem. That’s one reason I was excited to move here.”  
“Nice to meet you” Joan smiled, and then took a sip from the glass. She could feel her cheeks getting cooler and she was starting to feel better. Demetrius hugged Maru and winked at Robin, then disappeared down the hall back into the laboratory.

“Don’t stress too much about the renovations and such, let’s start with something small, like the bathroom and maybe a small kitchen, yes? The rest will sort itself out.” Robin patted Joan’s shoulder, and handed her a list of materials for the bathroom. “Let’s work on this first” she said then returned to go stand behind her shop counter and pulled out a blue print of what looked like the farm’s cabin and started to make notes.

It wasn’t until Maru took the glass from Joan’s hand that she realized the girl was still there. Maru placed the glass on the counter, and then turned towards Joan. “Come on” she smiled, and headed towards the front door. Joan stood up and stuffed the list into her backpack, “Bye Robin”, she said but Robin was so busy studying the blue print that she did not notice. Joan turned and rushed to catch up with Maru who was already out the door.

The cool spring breeze met Joan as she followed Maru towards the huge mountain lake. The valley truly was beautiful. Maru led Joan to the small island in the center of the lake, then stopped and turned to look at Joan.  
“Whenever I’m struggling with a technical problem, I always take a walk. It’s surprising how much a change of scenery can help.” She smiled took Joan’s hand and gave it a little squeeze then walked back the way they had come, leaving Joan to stare after her. Maru obviously was not as young as she first had thought, though not as old as her, but very smart. Joan looked around; yes a change of scenery can truly help and put things in perspective. Yes, the list of stuff to do was enormous and felt totally impossible. But she will take Robin’s advice and start small. The bathroom is small and much needed.

Joan headed towards town. She still needed to visit Willy.

Once in town, Joan quickly popped into Pierre’s to ask about the roots she had found. They were as he told her Wild Horseradish a spicy root that can only be found in springtime. She will have to look them up in the library, which she was thrilled to learn that the town had one. Joan bought some Cauliflower and Potato seeds which pleased Pierre extremely after she had asked if she could charge her phone in the shop. With a promise to be back later she then headed out towards the beach.

It was already late afternoon by the time Joan got to the beach, she had been stopped by Caroline and Jodi to hear how things were going and then Evelyn had the thought to share her views on the flowers in town. She was after all placed in charge of them by Mayor Lewis. And the little nudge for a visit did not go by unnoticed. Joan will have to stop by Evelyn’s over the weekend.

Joan found Willy on the edge of the eastern pier just past his shop and house.

“Ahoy, There Miss!” he greeted friendly; he was holding an old smoking pipe in one hand and a weathered bamboo fishing pole in the other. “Heard there was a newcomer in town. Good to finally meet ya.” His grin was so wide that Joan could not help but match his smile. Joan moved to stand next to him, and for a moment he stared out to sea.  
“Ah, I’m still trying to unwind from a month out on the salty seas. It was a big haul; I sold a lot of good fish. Finally saved enough to buy me a new rod…..here I want you to have my old fishing rod” Willy turned to face her and held out the old bamboo rod.  
Joan hesitantly at first then took hold of the rod with one hand. “I knew your grandpappy….”he said softly. Joan looked up to see the lines on Willy’s forehead turn into a frown. “He was a good man….and a good friend. “

Joan nodded, “Thank you…” and Willy let go of the rod, it was lighter than she had expected for the size.  
He turned back to face the sea, “It is important to me that the art ‘o fishing stays alive. And hey, maybe you’ll buy somethin’ from the shop once in a while….”

“There’s good water here in the valley. All kinds ‘o fish…” his voice drifted off as though he was remembering something…...”Oh yeah, my shop’s back open now, so come by if you need supplies. I’ll also buy anything you catch.” he then turned and walked towards his shop, “If it smells, it sells!”

He turned toward Joan just as he reached his door “That’s what my ol’ Pappy used to says, anyway.”  
And with that he disappeared inside.


	11. Accepting an Invite

It is Friday night and Abigail was sitting in her usual spot on the blue couch against the back wall of the gaming room inside the Stardrop Saloon. She was waiting for the boys, Sam and Sebastian to show up and of course Joan. She was excited, she had to admit, Joan was different from Haley and Penny the other girls in town. Haley was such a snob, seriously why that girl has not left Pelican Town already to pursue a career in ZuZu City is beyond her. Of course _Alex_ might have something to do with that. Alex, the sports jock and Haley the fashion cheerleader…what a combination. Abigail smirked. They deserved each other; both were too much in their own heads anyway.

Then there was Penny….sweet, innocent, smart, romantic Penny. Abigail knew that Sam had a soft spot for Penny, might even have a crush on her. But she is too introverted and shy…besides she has _seen_ Penny looking at Elliot. Gushing and drooling when he is reading from some historical romantic novel in the library. Sam needed someone like him, fun, outgoing and into music…very loud music. Abigail giggled, they had been scolded again by Jodi this week when they had been band practicing. Abigail shifted on the couch trying to get comfortable, she did not want to look like she had been waiting, which of course she has been since this afternoon. Sam and Sebastian have been hanging out at Sam’s house the whole day…hope they get here soon.

Shane, like every other night this week, stepped into the saloon just before 6 pm, moved across to the bar, tapped on the counter for a beer, and then slipped into the shadows next to the fireplace. He had been more than usually quiet the last two nights, being more withdrawn and moody. Emily sighed as she watched her friend, his dark aura almost swallowing him up completely. She can be annoying she _knows_ that, but since Marnie had confided in her, Emily had gone out of her way befriending Shane, to try and pull him out of whatever dark hole he is in. But she is failing and she fears that if something drastic isn’t done, Shane will lose himself completely. Emily shook her head to rid herself of these dark thoughts, placed a big smile on her face and took Shane his beer.

“Hi Shane! How are you this evening?” She asked as she handed him his beer. Shane shrugged and said nothing, taking the beer and immediately taking a sip. He did not want to talk, to Emily, to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. Shane tried to shrink back even further into the shadows against the wall. Emily withdrew and went back behind the bar counter. She was worried, very worried.

Sam and Sebastian came into the bar laughing, strolling leisurely over to games room.  
“What ‘s so funny?” Abigail asked as they approached, “and where have you guys been?”  
“Whoa…don’t shoot!” Sam joked holding his hands up in the air, much to Abigail’s annoyance.  
”We were debating about whether we should play pool tonight and let Sam lose again” Sebastian said, and took his place in between the wall and pool table on the right hand side of the room.  
“Ha ha ha” Sam drawled “I am not losing tonight…again.” He said as he moved into his spot on the opposite side of the pool table. He bent and reached for the balls kept underneath the table and started to rack them up into position.  
“So have you met the new farmer yet?” Abigail asked excitedly.  
“No” Sebastian said, “and I don’t particularly want to either.” Abigail rolled her eyes. “Oh please, stop being so…so you!” She said, “Are you not the least bit curious?”

“No” Sebastian said flatly, and moved over to the pool cue rack, picking one, putting it back, and then picking another.

“I have” Sam said in a matter of fact tone, Sebastian turned to look at Sam and Abigail moved to the edge of the couch. “And? What do you think of her?” Abigail squeaked.  
“Wait..what? _Her_?” Sebastian asked a slight hint of shock at the realization that the new farmer everyone has been talking about was a _she_ , and looked at Abigail. “I gather you have met _her_ too then” he stated rather than asked.  
“Yes! I actually paid her a visit on her farm yesterday.” Abigail told them and moved back into the couch and placed her legs up next to her. Interesting, Sebastian thought, and then looked at Sam who was busying himself with choosing a pool cue. He was quiet after his statement, and the fact that he had actually _met_ this farmer girl and did not mention it until now....was also very interesting.  
“And?” Sebastian directed at Sam.  
Sam looked at them. “ _And_ she is okay, I suppose….” Then he bent down to position the white ball on the table.  
Sebastian frowned, what is Sam not telling? “Out of all the places this farmer could live, she chooses Pelican Town?” He asked no one in particular.  
“Technically she does not live in town…and why does it bother you?” Abigail said, “You can’t wait to get out of Stardew Valley anyway.”  
“Are we going to play or what?” Sam interjected a little bit annoyed. Abigail shrugged and Sebastian moved to take a shot. “I’ll go first.”

The saloon quickly got busy as it usually does on Friday nights. Gus and Emily were happily serving the familiar town’s people who gathered to chat and catch up on the week’s news. Joan entered quietly and stored her backpack and newly acquired fishing rod beside the door and went over to the bar.  
“Hi Gus!” She greeted a bit out of breath, she was still trying to catch her breath after running to catch Pierre before he closed up to fetch her phone.  
“Hi! Please relax and enjoy yourself” Gus greeted.  
“Can I get whatever is on tap and a pizza, please” she ordered and took up a seat at the counter. She had purposely avoided going too close to the right edge of the counter, she had noticed the shadow next to the fireplace. Instead she sat down just behind Willy and another man who she noticed wore a blackened apron. Must be a blacksmith or something, Joan thought. Joan scanned the room to her left and saw Elliot with another lady who she has not met yet sitting together drinking wine, chatting and laughing. She seemed tall like Elliot; her golden copper hair was tied back in a loose braid hanging over one shoulder. She was dressed in what looked like brown pants with matching waistcoat and a green buttoned shirt.  
“That is Leah” Emily said as she gave Joan her beer, “she is an artist. She sculpts with wood and all things nature”.  
“Hi Emily” Joan smiled and took the beer. “An artist, interesting.....she and Elliot seem to know each other well.”  
“Hmmm, they are about the same age and both come from the city…similar backgrounds or so I gather anyway” Emily told Joan, “They had both moved here about the same time a year ago and both are very creative, Leah sculpting and Elliot an aspiring writer.”  
Emily leaned forward and whispered in Joan’s ear “Elliot can read me a bedtime story any day”. She winked and then twirled away. Joan giggled, Elliot _was_ very handsome, and being a writer would explain their meeting on the beach the other day.

Joan turned to look to her right towards the game room and saw Abigail on the blue couch and gave her a wave. Abigail waved backed and then excitedly turned to say something to Sam and another man who was standing at the pool table. He was slightly taller than the other two Joan noted, his raven black hair shone under the dim lighting, it was short and messy with a side fringe that fell over to the right side and a bit over his face. He wore a black hoodie with a pair of black jeans and boots. Joan could not really see his face until he turned away from Abigail to bend over the pool table to take a shot. His face was pale and his dark eyes matched his outer appearance. His eyes left the pool table and looked in her direction; Joan quickly turned away and took another sip from her beer.

Abigail had seen Joan as she had entered and when she had turned and waved Abigail jumped up, “Look sharp boys, our farmer girl has arrived” and with that she started to walk over to the bar. Sam moved in front of Abigail, “Leave her, she is most likely tired and does not want to be bothered.”  
Abigail raised her eyebrows at Sam’s sudden concern and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“I _invited_ her to come tonight” she said, “What did you do?” she then asked as Sam moved back to the table obviously uncomfortable. He was fidgeting with his pool cue.  
“Nothing...I was just saying...” he faltered and watched as Sebastian pocketed two balls with one shot.  
“Seriously, dude...on the _first_ shot?” he said annoyed, his mood had changed suddenly and Sam knew it was because of _Joan_.

Sam had known that riding past Joan with his skateboard yesterday had been a test, to see if it would get a reaction from her, but he had fled so quickly after greeting her that he did not know if it _did_. Stupid, stupid, he told himself. He should have just gone up to her and asked “Hey, remember me? Spider boy?” wait, what? Spider boy? But no he fled like a school boy running away after throwing eggs at the Mayor’s house. Flushed and guilty as hell.


	12. A Toast and Making a Date

Abigail bounced excitedly toward Joan. “Hey!” she greeted and sat next to Joan.  
“Hi Abigail” Joan smiled.  
“Did something happen with Sam?” Abigail said softly and was looking at Joan intently.  
“No!”She said maybe too quickly, “no, we met briefly on Tuesday…I think” Joan shifted on her chair and avoided looking at Abigail.  
“Come on” she suddenly grinned, “Come and meet our resident nerd, our _dark_ lord” and Abigail hooked her arm into Joan’s arm to pull her towards the games room. Joan allowed herself to be led, carrying her beer with her.

“Sebastian, this is Joan…” Abigail said as she stopped at the pool table and spoke to the tall, dark clad guy. “Joan ….Sebastian” and she plopped down onto the blue couch, “and of course…Sam, which you have already met!”

Joan stepped towards Sebastian and held out her hand “Hi” she greeted. Sebastian looked at her outstretched hand and ignored it, instead bent down to take another shot.  
“That’s just rude, dude” Sam said, “Ignore him, Joan. He is just moody because I am going to beat him tonight!” Sam grinned. Joan dropped her hand, finished her beer and went to stand next to Sam.  
“Hey, Sam” she smiled “So……”and she quickly studied the pool table, “you are _so_ losing aren’t you?”  
Sam laughed and he scratched the back of his head, “Yep….every freakin’ time.”

Joan moved and went to sit next to Abigail. “So how are you doing?” Abigail asked.  
“Good, looking forward to the weekend” Joan responded. Abigail smiled “Maybe we could meet up and I could show you around?”  
Joan nodded, “Yeah I would like that. I have not really had the opportunity to go everywhere yet…I have not even been to Cindersap Forest yet.” She looked at Sam.  
Sam who was busy with his shot, fumbled and missed when he heard Joan mention Cindersap Forest.  
“Dang it”  
“Well….that just leaves me one more ball” Sebastian said triumphantly, and raised an eyebrow at Sam.  
Sam rolled his eyes and his shoulders sank in defeat, can’t believe he is going to lose _again_. Sebastian’s mouth twitched into a smile, this new farm girl has really gotten under Sam’s skin.  
“So, Sebastian, what do you do?” Joan asked suddenly as he bent to take his shot, which much to his annoyance made _him_ miss. He sighed and turned to her “I am a freelance computer programmer”.

Joan’s eyebrows lifted, oh, so the dark lord had _some_ talent besides pool. “That must be fun” she smiled.  
Sebastian looked at her face to see if she was being sarcastic but found only a genuine smile, which made him shift uncomfortably. He nodded to Sam “Your turn, don’t waste it” and he moved to stand against the wall, his hand reaching for the cigarette pack in his pocket. He didn’t take it out, but just feeling it made him relax a little. He was really trying to quit, but he really, _really_ needed a smoke.

He watched as Joan and Abigail turned their attention to a waltzing Emily coming in with a pizza.  
“Pizza!” she smiled, twirled a few times then placed it down on the table beside the couch, “Enjoy!”  
“Thanks Emily” Joan smiled and giggled as Emily bowed and then exited the games room.  
“Pizza! My favorite!” Sam grinned at the girls; he was positioned to take another shot, Joan giggled as he fumbled his shot again. He groaned and returned his cue to stick to the rack.  
“Please grab a slice, this is way too much just for me” Joan invited and patted the empty space beside her for Sam to sit and grabbed a slice. Abigail leaned over for a slice and also motioned to Sam. Sam did not need to be invited twice and accepted a slice gratefully. Sam was careful to not sit too close to Joan. He was still on edge about the earlier mention of Cindersap Forest. The trio sat on the blue couch munching on their pizza slices while watching a frustrated Sebastian finishing up his final shot. 

The looks from both Sam and Abigail were not wasted on Sebastian; his friends were clearly _not_ impressed with his attitude. Okay, so he might have been rude, a _lot_ rude. Sigh. Sebastian sank his last ball, replaced his cue stick back in the rack, shoved his hands into his hoodie’s pocket and leaned back against the table facing the three on the couch.  
“I am sorry” he said flatly and looked at Joan, “I don’t take well to … _new_ people.”  
“That’s okay” Joan said, “neither do I actually.” She smiled at him, stood up and held out a pizza slice.  
“Hi, I am Joan”.  
Sebastian looked at the offered slice and then at Joan, she was most definitely different and much too pretty to be a farmer, _and_ despite himself thinking she is not so bad.  
He took the slice and said “Hi, I am Sebastian.”  
“Cool” Joan smiled and sat back down, a bit closer to Sam than before. This did not go unnoticed by Sam, and he shifted in his seat, she was so close their legs were almost touching. Dang it, what was wrong with him? He has sat next to girls before; he has a girl for a best friend! He was acting like he was sixteen all over again...when Penny and her Mom had moved to Pelican town.

Abigail shot up and rushed over to the bar; she motioned Emily over and spoke to her. Joan and the boys looked at her in surprise as she returned with a tray with four shot glasses. She gently placed it down on the pool table then handed Sebastian a glass, then took another two to hand to Joan and Sam.  
Then she took the last one and raised it into the air.  
“Here’s to Joan! Welcome to Stardew Valley!” she said, then looked at everyone expectantly. Sebastian and Sam raised their glasses then looked at Joan. Joan smiled, raised her glass and said “and to new friends”, then with a quick to look to Sam “and an old one” she whispered so that only he could hear.  
She drank her shot and the others followed suit.

Shane had been watching Joan the whole night, from the moment she had entered, sat down at the bar, was led to the games room; to chatting and laughing with the _Stardew Gang_. Closing time came too soon when Shane realized he had been standing with the same beer he had ordered when he got there. It was warm and tasted sour. Shane placed the beer on the counter and then with a nod to Emily, left. Joan and the Gang had left moments earlier as did most of the town’s people. Like usual he was the last to exit the Saloon.  
As he stepped down the few steps and turned to head home he saw the four standing in the town square. Abigail had stepped forward to hug Joan then with a wave headed home towards the general store. Sebastian had given a small salute then turned to take his route up towards the mountain and home. Shane pulled his blue jacket tighter around himself, almost like he was trying to make himself smaller. Quietly he slipped past Sam and Joan with one last glance to take the path home.

“So…”Sam started, when he and Joan suddenly found themselves alone.  
“How did you know it was me?” she asked abruptly. Surprised Sam answered “Actually, I didn’t…it was more of a feeling? Then Tuesday night I kinda remembered that whole day….but you confirmed it for me tonight.” Joan studied Sam’s face and she could see his cheeks taking on a red tint.  
“Is the woods still there?”She asked. “Yes” Sam nodded, “although I have not been there in years”  
The last time he had been in the woods was with Abigail in one of her adventurous moods to explore, but that had been like two…three years ago. The woods had been different, darker…and there were things…in the trees....in the shadows…  
“Can..can you show me?” Joan asked softly.  
“Now?” Sam jumped.  
“No silly” she laughed softly, “tomorrow? Or maybe Sunday?” she suggested.  
“Oh…yeah sure.” He said relieved and then suddenly nervous. “Just us? Or do you want Abigail and Se..  
“Just us” she interrupted, “if that is okay?”  
“No…no that is fine. We can go tomorrow morning?”  
“Great! Thank you. I am looking forward to it, Sam.”  
“Do you want me to walk you home?” Sam asked, it was very late and although the path from the town square was straight forward, it was a _dark_ one. Joan rummaged in her back pack and took out the flashlight she had gotten from Pierre’s. She switched it on and showed Sam.  
“No, thank you. I am good.”  
“Oh, okay. Well then I guess good night?” he said, he had his hands in the back pockets of his jeans, and was shifting from one foot to the other.  
Joan gave a wave with her free hand, the other holding her bamboo rod, turned and headed towards the path. “Good night, Sam. Sweet dreams and I will see you tomorrow morning. My place? 10h00? “She called over her shoulder as she made her way up.  
“Yeah! Sure…see then” and with that Joan had crossed the town square and disappeared down the path west towards her farm.


	13. The Shadow and an Unlikely Hero

Shane _had_ followed the path west home towards the ranch, then he had kept going, past the ranch and suddenly he was going up north towards the entrance of Sunshine Farm, _her_ farm. What was it about this girl that got him so riled up? He was sober, _sober_ on a Friday night, what the hell?! He does not _know_ her, had been rude to her, he does not _want_ to know her. Then why the hell was he walking to her farm. Because he did _know_ her, why can’t he remember? It’s impossible of course because certainly she would have said something, wouldn’t she? If she had _known_ him, she would have said something. Unless, she just reminded him of someone else, no....he _knew_ her. Why can’t he remember?

He reached the entrance and stood on the edge of the farm, the place was a mess. He had only been here once when Jas had run off and he had come searching for her. She had of course not been there but had made her way to Jodi’s house...and her now best friend Vincent. He moved forward and out of the corner of his eye he could see a light shining through the trees from where the north east entrance was. He should leave...

Joan had quickly made her way home safely and had just entered the farm when she saw something move among her parsnips. What the heck? She tossed her back pack onto the cabin porch, and held out the bamboo rod in defense in front of her, one hand still holding the flashlight and shone it over the crops.  
She squinted as she tried to see what it was. Suddenly something big jumped out and was heading towards her. It was big, very big, black, dark...and it had teeth...lots of teeth.  
_When_ Joan had screamed exactly she could not remember, but she could remember that when she had turned to run her body was faster than her feet. She had thrown the rod and flashlight to one side to use her arms to cushion her fall. The _thing_ was above her so quickly, she buried her face in the arms, and she could feel it’s breath on her neck. It made some kind of gurgling sound...and then a low growl.

Shane was already on his way to leave when he heard Joan scream. _How_ he had made his way thru all the trees, brush and rocks he could not tell you, but when he pushed thru the final obstacles and saw the huge shadow above Joan, who was lying on the ground, he could feel the blood drain from his face. Looking around on the ground his eyes caught a fallen branch; quickly he picked it up and like some primal being rushed towards the shadow. Whether the shadow had been as surprised as he was or not, it was enough for it to run off.  
“Hey...hey...are you okay?” he knelt down beside her, touching her on her back to shake her softly. Joan lifted her head and looked up at Shane. A fleeting look of surprise crossed her face then relief, and then slowly with Shane’s help Joan stood up. Luckily she had worn her brown jacket over her white t-shirt, so no skin was broken on her arms. She moved to brush off the sand and dirt from her jeans and realized that Shane was still holding her by the shoulders. She looked up and her eyes locked with Shane’s. His eyes were green, like olives with the tiniest of gold flecks. “Thank you” she whispered. He stood for a moment longer then let his hands fall to his sides. “You..you are ..uh welcome” he said and then shoved his hands into his pockets.  
“What _was_ that...thing?” Joan asked and quickly looked over her shoulder in the direction where it had disappeared.  
“I don’t know...”he shook his head, he even doubts himself now at what he had seen. She was pale, he noticed, her green eyes wide, it was clear she was frightened. “Are you hurt?” he asked.  
“No...I am okay, maybe a bit bruised but I think I got a fright more than anything else “and she gave a small smile, with one hand she brushed her hair away from her face. It had escaped the loose braid she had made this morning.  
Joan looked back at Shane, he looked lost, she thought, and he did not have the same demeanor as that day they had met. He had a ruggedly handsome face, there was a faint line of stubble on his jaw and a few tired lines under his eyes, his dark hair a ruffled mess.  
“Look, I think we should get you inside and safe...yes?” he shifted uncomfortably as he could feel Joan looking at him. He moved past her and picked up the bamboo rod then went over to the porch and stood waiting. Joan followed, got her back pack, grabbed the cabin’s keys and unlocked the door.

They both stepped inside and Joan made her way to the table to light a candle and place it in an empty tin she had cleaned to hold it.  
“Don’t you have electricity?” Shane frowned as he looked around after closing the door behind him.  
“No, the wiring is old and some has been _eaten_...and it needs to be replaced, but I thought I would get that done _when_ I have a bathroom” Joan grimaced “Indoor plumbing is more of a priority for me at this stage”.  
Shane’s frown deepened, he turned to place the rod carefully against the wall beside the door.  
When he turned back around Joan had removed her jacket and was inspecting her arms at the light of the candle. She was bent over and the light of the candle flickered like little flames on the exposed curve of her breasts at the top opening of her t-shirt. The flames moved up and the red in her hair also caught fire as it fell forward hiding her face. Shane caught his breath, he could feel his heart beating faster and his palms were starting to sweat. He _needed_ a drink.  
He cleared his throat “I need to go....”he said. Joan turned to look at him, her eyes wide and he could see panic started to set in “or I could stay...just for tonight” he said quickly, “I can crash on the floor...”  
“I would really appreciate that, Shane” visibly he could see her relax slightly, “I know we don’t know each other, but _somehow_ you were here when I needed you.” Joan had crossed the space between them so quickly; Shane did not have time to react except stand frozen on the spot when she hugged him.  
She had pushed her arms in underneath his blue jacket and secured them behind his back.  
“You saved me”.

And _this_ was the moment that changed everything...he remembered.

Two years ago.....It had been raining hard for several days and the weather had been unpleasantly cold for that time of year. Shane had been standing beside the hospital bed holding the little hand of the small dark haired sleeping girl.  
It had been several days since he had a decent night’s sleep. He had been angry at the whole world and had been keeping it in. The rain had pelted against the windows, and he had felt the room closing in on him. He had to get out...just for a little while.

He had found himself on the roof, staring out at the night lights and noises of ZuZu City. It had been there where he had seen _her_....standing on the edge of the roof. Her arms had been around her, hugging herself. She had been crying, he knew, because for a brief second she had turned her face towards him, but she had not seen him....he had been in the shadows. Her long auburn hair had been loose and wet from the rain against her head and shoulders. The dress she had worn had clung to the shape of her body. A _forest nymph_ in the city...out of place.

She had turned to move away from the edge, she had slipped and he had rushed out from the shadows to catch her. And in the rain and darkness the forest nymph had clung to him.....just like now.  
“ _You saved me_ ” she had whispered into his chest. She had held onto him like she was never going to let go, then she was gone. Had fled from the roof.....and not once had she ever _looked_ at him.

Shane was brought back to the present when he started to feel the heat of her body against his. Awkwardly he patted her shoulder with one hand and then tried to remove himself from her embrace.  
Joan looked up at Shane and she could see he was uncomfortable. She released him and stepped back giving him space to move away.

“Sorry...I....”she started.  
“It’s okay” he said quickly. She nodded then moved towards box of bedding that Robin had left for her against the wall next to the bed. She opened it and took out a pillow and a blanket “I am _not_ going to let you sleep on the floor; the bed is big enough for both of us.” She placed them on the bed and then walked over to her suitcase and pulled out an oversized sweatshirt. It was one thing for him to suggest staying the night, but _sharing_ her bed? “I...I am going to just quickly clean myself up” and she went over to the wash basin.  
Oh, Shane flushed hot and turned his back to her, as Joan started to remove her clothes.

Joan looked at Shane with his back turned to her in the small mirror against the wall. Something had happened when she had hugged him. It had felt... _familiar_. She frowned as she washed her face. It had felt safe and warm, Joan had to push down the urge to turn around run to him and hold him again. He had _saved_ her....but it looked like he needed _saving_.

After a few minutes “I am done” she said.  
Shane turned around and saw she had pulled on the sweatshirt and was heading towards the bed. Again he shifted uncomfortably...what the hell had he gotten himself into? He went over to the wash basin and splashed some of the water on his face. He was hot, his face was hot...he _really_ needed a drink. He removed his blue jacket and neatly folded it and placed it on the empty chair. He removed his shoes and pushed them underneath the same chair. He reached over for the candle, looked to make sure Joan was in bed and then blew it out. The cabin was shrouded into darkness. He slowly felt his way to the bed, went around to the other side he knew was empty and got in as softly as he could. Joan had placed the blanket on his side for him and she was lying underneath a quilt which had already been on the bed. Joan felt the mattress dip underneath Shane’s weight. Shane did not breathe, he felt stiff and to afraid to move. For several long minutes neither of them moved nor spoke.  
Then “Thank you...for staying with me tonight” she said suddenly, and he could feel her move, her hand came searching for his and when it found his, she laced her fingers with his and held his hand. He listened as her breathing finally slowed and her hand relaxed. And soon the darkness found Shane and he too fell asleep.


	14. Familiarity and an Offer of Help

It was early morning when Joan opened her eyes, she was on her side. Her right leg was lying on top of Shane’s legs and her hand was still holding Shane’s on top of his chest. He was lying on his back, his other arm positioned behind his head. Joan watched as his chest moved as he breathed. He looked so peaceful; the lines around his eyes had faded. The stubble on his jaw had darkened by another day’s growth. This man that had been rude to her a few days ago had _saved_ her last night. He had stayed at her request, never once arguing or scolding. He had just been there. He seemed so _familiar_. She had been surprised that he did not smell like beer or any other alcohol. She had heard the rumors and the whispers about the town drunk...although he was not the only one. Joan had heard about Pam too, the brash blond in the bar. Was he really a drunk? Or just _troubled_ as Emily had suggested.

A person inhibited with alcohol would not have done what he did last night. Joan did not know why he had been on her farm and she did not care. He had been there to save her and either way he had a friend now. He might not want her as a friend though Joan realized, but she will deal with that later. She gave his hand a little squeeze then released it and she swung herself off the bed. Immediately she felt cold after leaving the warmth of the bed and Shane. And for a moment she felt like she had lost something.....

Joan moved to the table and started to go thru the basket and contents on the table for food. She was trying to be quiet but everything seemed to rustle, clang and clutter loudly in the small cabin.

Shane had felt her leave the bed, he had been careful not to move and his hand was still hot after she had squeezed it. Although he had slept, there had been several times he had woken up and had found that she had moved closer, never once letting go of his hand. Something else had also woken up he noticed, it has been a long time since he had been near a woman. Shane grimaced, it was stupid, and he was _not_ attracted to Joan. _Liar_ , of course he was. He had dreams for months about the forest nymph on the hospital roof. Having her next to him in a bed was going to stir up emotions and _other_ things. Shane groaned, turned on his side and pulled the blanket over his head. The _last_ thing he needed was this kind of complication in his life. He was not a _good_ man. He was not _good_ for anyone.

Joan’s head snapped up at Shane’s groan and she looked at the bed. He was now laying underneath the blanket his back towards her.  
“Sorry....” she said, dismayed that she might have woken him up. He didn’t move. Joan sighed, maybe he was still asleep. Joan continued to whip up some kind of breakfast. She had a quick wash, slipped on her sandals and then bounced out the door to fetch some fresh water. She had hesitated for several seconds, poking her head out looking at her surroundings. The farm was painted with the early morning sunlight and there was a cool spring breeze. Joan stood on the porch and stretched. She was still only wearing the sweatshirt.

Shane heard as she had opened the door and went out. He took the opportunity to get up and quickly go over to the wash basin. He had caught her reflection in the mirror as she had stretched, the sweatshirt riding up to expose more of her slender legs. Shane closed his eyes, he _needed_ to go. He was feeling things he had no right to feel, things he did not _want_ to feel. He splashed some water on his face then looked at his own reflection. Surprisingly he looked as if though he had a decent night’s sleep. The lines around his eyes were not so dark anymore. He rubbed a hand of his jaw, he needed to shave.

Joan came back in with some fresh water and stopped in the doorway when she saw Shane at the basin.  
“Good morning” she greeted. He turned around, “hey...morning” he said. He saw the watering can she was holding and went over to take it.  
“I...I can manage...” she protested, “true” Shane said but still took the can. He set it on the table, then went over to pick up the steel basin and go outside to throw the water out. He saw the outhouse to the left of the cabin. He went back in replaced the basin, and filled it up with the new water.  
“Excuse me for a moment” he said and quickly pulled on his shoes then retreated back out the door and headed for the outhouse.

Joan busied herself to set out the breakfast of crackers, jam and some cheese on the table. She removed her suitcase from the chair, it was then that she noticed Shane’s jacket on the other chair. It looked so weathered and old. She ran her hand over it. It had been so neatly folded and carefully place onto the chair.

Shane came back in; his hands were shoved into his jeans back pockets. He looked flustered and out of place. Like a little boy lost...

“It is not much” Joan told him and motioned for him to sit, “but it should do” and she sat down and started to nibble on a cracker with some cheese. Shane moved slowly, picked up his jacket and sat down on the chair. He reached for a cracker and spread on some jam.  
“I can help you” he said quietly, what was he _doing_? Joan’s eyebrows arched inquiringly.  
“With the cabin...the wiring” he said, ”and other stuff...”  
“I used to work in building construction, before I came to Stardew Valley” he explained, and started to eat the cracker.  
“Oh...I…thank you” Joan smiled, “I seem to have found myself in over my head”. Joan ran her hands thru her hair, “I did not think that there would have been so much work to do, repairs...upgrades....and the costs...are not small” she grimaced.  
“You must give me a list of what you would need and the cost of labor” she continued, “I...I won’t be able to do anything immediately...”  
“Don’t worry about it” he said “you will need light and heat before fall and winter comes. And the sooner you can get things done the better. I still have some supplies, and I have a storage unit in Zuzu City too. I am sure you would be able to benefit more from using the stuff than it being locked away...”  
_Don’t get involved, Shane, what the hell are you doing?_

Joan sat back in her chair and looked at him. He was talking but it looked like he was having some kind of inner struggle too. “Shane..I don’t want you to go thru any trouble...I am sure Robin..”  
“Robin is good with carpentry...and I am sure she will do a great job building. But she is also expensive. And she does not do things like wiring.....” he interrupted. He shrugged, “Look, I want to help. Let me help” he did not look at her. _Run, Shane, run._  
“Okay” Joan said softly.  
“Okay” he said. He stood up, pulled on his jacket and headed for the door.  
He paused in the doorway, “I am sorry I was rude to you when we first met” he said and then he was gone.

Joan stared at the empty doorway; it had been a strange night. First _something_ attacked her then Shane had appeared out of nowhere, saving her and staying the night at her request. She has never shared a bed with any man before platonic _or_ intimate, yet somehow she had felt safe enough with Shane to ask him to stay. She did not know him at all, yet she had _trusted_ him. She still could not shake the feeling of familiarity when she had hugged him. She knew Shane had been struggling with something and he had gone against whatever it was and offered to help. She also knew if circumstances had been different and last night had not happened she would not be sitting here staring at an empty doorway, feeling the strange emptiness Shane had left behind.


	15. A Memory Gone Awry

Sam could not deny that he had dreamt of Joan last night and he could not deny the excitement he was feeling of seeing her today. He had gotten up early this morning, had a shower, breakfast and was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar waiting for the time. 10h00 she had said. It was 9h15...he did not want to arrive early...neither did he want to arrive late. He knew it took approximately 15 minutes if he took the Cindersap Forest route and 25 minutes if he took the longer way thru town. He knew he would take the Cindersap Forest path though, not because it was the quickest, but because if he went thru town he had the risk of running into Abigail. He did not want anyone else tagging along today; he wanted to be _alone_ with her. What the heck? He likes Penny, has liked Penny ever since she moved to town! Joan was someone he had briefly met when he was 9...surprised that he had even remembered...... _Oh he remembered_!

She had been his _first (kinda)_ kiss and his first crush. Then he had met Penny. Shy sweet Penny who moved like a swan, floating on air whenever she walked with her soft spoken words. She had studied to be a tutor and was tutoring Vincent his little brother and Jas now. Every day of the week when Penny would come and fetch Vincent with Jas in tow to take them to the library, he would make a point of saying hello. She would always return his greeting with grace, and then usher his brother out the house. Hand in hand with both Jas and Vincent she would walk to the library. They have never spoken more than two sentences at most, Sam frowned. Yet every year at the Flower Festival they had been paired together. It had been at that first Flower Festival after they had first moved here, that Sam had actually met Penny and had fallen for her. Every since then he had been crushing on her. Abigail has been trying forever for him to ask Penny out, but he knew she did not like him in that way. And that had been more evident in the last year when he had caught...well _saw_...Penny staring at Elliot reading in the library.

Sam pulled a face, Elliot....with his pretty boy chin and long golden locks. Ug...he looked like he had walked off a romance novel cover...no wonder Penny was drooling all over him. Sam glanced at his watch...dang it! 9h45. He jumped up placed his guitar back in its case, and dashed out the house. With a little jog he turned into the path that led to Cindersap Forest and headed for Sunshine Farm.

Joan had cleared the table, gotten dressed, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, then went outside to inspect the damage to her crops and water them. Luckily she had lost only one parsnip. Joan shivered as she remembered the dark shadow that had jumped at her. She was busy hooking up the water can when she saw the blond tread thru the trees. He was wearing torn jeans, with a blue t-shirt, and blue sneakers. Joan noted they were tight fitting jeans and they showed off Sam’s muscular skater boy legs. The t-shirt was not too tight but also did a great job of showing off Sam’s body. Joan leaned against a porch post and watched him. Although he was not the nine year old boy she remembered the laughter in his eyes were still the same. Back then she had been drawn to his laugh and fun outgoing personality that had pulled her from a dark sad place. Sam found the path beside the pond and was coming up towards her, his smile widening when he spotted her. He lifted an arm and waved “Hey” he called out.

“Hey you! Right on time” Joan smiled and then teased, “I thought you would be someone who liked to sleep in on a Saturday...”  
“Yeah, yeah. Not when I have a _hot_ date” he smiled sweetly as he come up the few porch stairs and stood next to her.  
Joan crossed her arms, “A hot date? Wow, and who is _this_ hot date?”  
“She is nine years old, has a long auburn braid that hangs over one shoulder. She has this thing for brown sweaters and blue jeans. Real pretty too“ Sam smiled when he saw the surprise in Joan’s eyes. “I promised to take her to the Secret Woods today” he continued.  
“Can’t believe you remember what I wore” she said softly, the surprise evident in her voice.  
Sam shrugged, “you made quite the impression back then.” Joan cocked her head to one side and studied Sam’s face then said “Well so did you...and you are making one again”

Joan turned to go inside the cabin; she grabbed her back pack and swung it over her shoulder, then went to close the door, almost too quickly. She had noted that the extra pillow and blanket was still on the bed. She had decided that last night, would remain between her and Shane. When she turned around again, she bumped into Sam’s chest. He had moved to stand behind her when she was locking the door. She placed her hands against his shirt to help steady herself and she could feel the firmness of his chest. He smelled good too, she thought.  
“You okay?” his hands had moved up to hold her by the shoulders.  
Joan looked up; he was quite a bit taller than her. “Yeah, all good. Let’s go” she nodded. Sam dropped his hands and shoved them into his pockets then moved to the side to let her pass. “You coming?” Joan called over her shoulder. “Yeah” Sam nodded and followed her. He was trying hard to ignore the warm sensation on his chest where her hands had been.

They walked thru the canopy of trees that was the entrance to Cindersap and then paused.  
“This way” Sam said and turned left leaving the path the led downwards. They walked in silence towards the western edge of Cindersap Forest, there next to the cliff tucked away in a small opening was the huge log, although a bit smaller now than she remembered. She looked south and saw the huge lake and the dock where she had first met Sam. When she turned back towards the log, Sam had already climbed on and was holding his hand out. Joan smiled and reached up to take hold of his hand. Gently, yet firmly he had pulled her up and together just like that time so long ago they jumped off together. They both laughed and started down the overgrown path. Joan looked up at the trees, they were different. The branches were bear of any leaves and they looked like long fingers clawing each other. She shivered, Sam turned and mistook her action for being cold, and he placed his arm around and pulled her to him, rubbing her arm softly. Joan did not pull away, but let Sam hold her as he led the way.

Sam would be lying if he said he did not feel a twinge of fear. He and Abigail had been here at night the last time; they had not gotten far when they had seen the shadows move. Abigail’s initial reaction had been they were animals, likely more afraid of them. The further they had moved inward, the more the shadows had started to move, quickly and erratically all around them. They were making weird gurgling sounds. It wasn’t until it looked like one was lunging at them that they had turned and fled. Never had either Abigail or Sam run as fast as they did that night. They also had not told anyone either. Not even Sebastian. They had agreed it never happened. Sam had hoped the woods would not be so dark during day time.

It was quiet as they moved further inward; there was nothing, no birds, no insects or wind. It was so quiet Joan was starting to doubt if this was a good idea. She had wanted to recapture a childhood adventure, but nothing was the same. Then suddenly they were in the clearing and the sun was shining thru brightly on the pond at the edge of the clearing. The water that had once glittered like diamonds was now dull and dark.

“Joan....I am sorry” Sam said softly, Joan looked at him and she could see his own disappointment.  
“For what?” she asked gently.  
“That it is not the same anymore. I had hoped it would be.....”  
“I am sorry I never came back as I had promised.” She said quietly, and it was Sam’s turn to look at her surprised. “I wanted too...and I almost did, but...my mother got sick. We had to leave....” Joan folded her arms around her, “she died last winter.”  
“I am so sorry Joan” Sam’s words were barely whispered.  
“It’s okay” she said sadly and moved away from Sam, she removed her back pack and took out a bottle of water. She took a sip then held it out for Sam.  
She looked so unhappy; he _should_ have told her it was not the same anymore. But he had wanted to spend time with her...alone.  
Sam couldn’t take it anymore; he took the bottle and threw it down on the back pack where she had dropped it at her feet then he pulled her into his arms. Joan welcomed the warmth of Sam as he held her, his arms around her, holding her firmly but not too tight. Joan returned his hug, wrapping her arms around him. Her head rested on his chest just below his chin. Joan had not realized how tense she had been until Sam started to softly rub her back with one hand and she felt herself relax.  
She looked up to meet his eyes; his brown eyes were dark with a glint of fire. He looked down at her mouth and then as if he had caught himself doing so he looked away and stopped rubbing her back.  
“Sam...?” she reached up with one hand and gently touched his cheek. He looked back down at her. Joan saw the unmistakable look of desire in his eyes; she could feel her heart start to beat faster. Her hand moved to rest on his chest and she could feel his heart beat matching hers. His hands moved to cup her face.  
“Jo...” it was a whisper said against her lips as he bent down. Joan’s eyes closed and her lips parted waiting for his kiss....


	16. Secrets and a Revelation

Sam’s frown deepened as he watched Joan and Shane huddled in the corner of the bar as she was telling him what had happened. He had learned on the way there _after_ Sam had texted Abigail and Sebastian to meet them at the bar that Joan had been attacked by the same _Shadow Monster_ last night. _And_ Shane had rescued her.

Everything had been perfect, the moment, the mood...all set for their _first real kiss_. Just a pity they had been in the wrong bloody place. Sam grimaced angrily. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! He knew that place was bad, he should have said something. But he also had wanted to relive the memory. He thought with her it might have been different, that the darkness would have disappeared. Of course he had _never_ planned to kiss Joan either, he had been caught up in the moment. He hardly even _knew_ her, Sam knew that was a _lie_ the moment he thought it; he has known her since he was nine years old....he has just been waiting for her to come back.

Sam had not noticed Abigail and Sebastian coming up behind him, until Abigail touched his shoulder. He nearly jumped out of his skin and the blood drained from his face.  
“Dude, chill!” Sebastian said and was about to make a joke, until Sam turned around and he saw his face.  
“Whoa...what happened?” he also noticed Joan and Shane together at the bar.

Sam tried to relax and walked over to the games room and sat down on the blue couch. Abigail and Sebastian followed sharing a look of concern. Abigail sat down next to him and Sebastian went to stand against the pool table.  
Sam took a breath and started with the secret he and Abigail shared; _their_ adventure in the Secret Woods. Abigail at first had tried to intervene for him to stop, but then relented when she saw how serious he was... _and_ frightened. _Then_ he told them about today, everything _except_ for the _almost kiss_ , and shared what Joan had told him about last night. They had listened in silence until he had finished. Sam leaned back into the couch, exhausted. He had been scared... _scared._ In all of his 24 years he had _never_ been this scared. Not even when his Mom had shared that his Dad might have been captured by the Gotoro Empire. He had been scared for Joan too....they had ran so fast until they had reached the town square.  
“What do you think it was?” Abigail asked, fidgeting with a purple lock of hair, twirling it around her fingers.  
“I don’t know...it was black.....and it had moved so quickly...it was big...” Sam shivered as a chill went down his spine. Abigail looked at her friend, he was still pale and most likely still in shock. She looked over her shoulder to where Joan was standing with Shane. Sebastian had also turned to look, they were talking in hushed voices their heads close together and Joan’s hand was on Shane’s arm. Her hair was tied up in a flowing pony tail that hung down her back. She had a pale pink shirt on with the same pair of jeans she had worn yesterday. They were standing so close together they almost looked _intimate_. Both Sebastian and Abigail looked at each other, Abigail shrugged her shoulders. What the _hell_ is going on?

“Was it the same thing?” Shane had asked when Joan had told him what had happened. “Maybe not the same one...but definitely the same _type_ of thing” she said, she shook her head as though trying to forget. “I am sorry for dragging you into this, but....I knew you would believe me...since...you know...” she was obviously still flustered and scared. The moment she had seen him standing at the bar, Joan had hurried over, and had clutched onto his arm for support. Although her touch sent all kinds of sensations down his arm, Shane tried to ignore it. He had listened as she had told him what had happened. “Did you tell Sam about last night?” he asked carefully.  
“Only about the attack...and your rescue” she said, “nothing else” and she squeezed his arm and looked at him. Shane nodded, he was still holding his beer in his free hand, he took a sip than placed it onto the counter. He had barely even touched it _before_ she had arrived and now wanted it even less. He hoped this was not becoming a habit.  
“What were you doing in the Secret Woods anyway?” he asked, noticing her eyes were wide and afraid as they had been last night. He could see her cheeks turn red; she looked over her shoulder to where Sam was. She could see him lying back on the blue couch his eyes closed. He had been shaken and as scared as she had been maybe still was. Yet when she had entered the bar, she had sought out Shane instead of staying with Sam. They had almost kissed...would have...if that _thing_ hadn’t lunged at them from the trees. She should be with him, comforting him...comforting each other. Shane could feel her withdraw into herself, and she moved closer to him.  
“Hey...it’s okay” he smiled and touched her shoulder softly with his free hand. “Go....” and Shane nodded in Sam’s direction.  
“Will you come to the farm later, please? I know I have no right to ask you...but...”  
“Yes” Shane responded maybe _too_ quickly. Joan nodded then reluctantly moved away, her hand sliding down his arm, briefly holding his hand and then letting go. It was like electricity running through his arm. He turned towards the bar picked up his beer again, lifted it to his lips then abruptly dropped it back onto the counter, making Emily jump slightly at his action.  
“Can I have a _water_ , please Emily” Emily nodded and watched Shane rub his forehead in frustration. She had seen his _encounter_ with Joan and had been quiet and careful not to interrupt. Had it been _luck_ or _intentional_ that Shane had been in the bar so early today? She had taken note that Shane had walked out sober last night. His beer had been warm and barely touched just like today’s beer. She will _for now_....just hang back and see how this all plays out. Joan has definitely stirred up _more_ than just conversation in this town. Emily had felt the chill aura of darkness in the morning breeze and last’s night vision was still sitting on the edge of her mind....

Joan walked slowly over to the games room. She knew Abigail and Sebastian had been watching her.  
“Hi guys” she said softly as she moved over to the couch to sit next to Sam on his other side. Sam had opened his eyes as he had felt her beside him.  
“How you doing?” she asked, and looked at him. He was starting to get some color back. She knew things were awkward and would most likely be for awhile. Joan frowned... she knew being chased by a dark scary shadow monster took precedence over an _almost kiss_.  
“Better...” he moved to sit up and unintentionally touched her hand with his, she went stiff and pulled her hand away, clutching her hands together in her lap. Sebastian had seen the little movement _and_ the look that had crossed Sam’s face. There might have been a _shadow monster_...but there was also something more that neither of them is telling.  
“So...”Abigail said breaking the silence, “when are we going back to the Secret Woods?”  
Both Sam and Joan turned to look at her with wide eyes, Sebastian rolled his, then slipped away to the bar to order some drinks. It was going to be a long and _interesting_ afternoon........

By the time he got back, Abigail was pacing up and down next to the pool table, Sam had shifted to sit on the edge of the couch, and Joan had pulled her legs up and hugging them to her. Sebastian placed the tray of drinks on the table. He picked up two and handed them to Joan and Sam who eagerly took them. He turned around to take another for Abigail and saw she had already finished hers and was returning the empty glass to the tray. What? Her face expression said as she lifted her shoulders then went back to pacing. Sebastian sighed, took his glass and leaned against the pool table facing them.  
“So...not once but _twice_ a _shadow monster_ attacks” he said as he studied the contents of his glass. Sam and Joan remained quiet. “If it was not for the fact that I actually believe you, I would have thought this was some _attention_ seeking stunt” and he looked at Abigail.  
“Oh please...you are just _never_ going to let the frog thing go are you?” she responded annoyed.  
Frog thing? Joan and Sam looked at each other. Sam shrugged, he had no idea....  
“Besides....this is not the first time the Shadow Monsters have come out of their dark hiding places” Sebastian said quietly. Abigail stopped pacing and together with the other two stared directly at Sebastian. He took a sip from his glass, swirled the contents, and then drank it all.


	17. Seeking Solutions

“There is one person who could actually tell you a _lot_ more than me” Sebastian said, and he flicked his dark fringe back from his face.  
“Who?” Abigail squealed excitedly.  
“Marlon” Sebastian stated simply. Abigail’s nose twitched and she pulled her mouth “That nutty old geezer?”  
Sam and Joan quickly looked at each other before Sebastian continued over Abigail’s rude comment.  
“He owns the Adventurer’s Guild near the mines. _But_...due to JoJo’s negligence he has been cut off from town for nearly a whole season.”  
“So, we can’t go see him?” Joan asked. Sebastian shook his head, “not until that rock has been cleared.”  
She remembered Abigail had mentioned the mines were cut off. Joan frowned; she wanted to know more about these creatures, _why_ they were attacking her...them. She reached for her back pack....  
“My back pack!!” she exclaimed...then in a whisper “its....it’s still in the woods.”  
“Was there something important in it?” Sam asked concerned, it had all happen so quickly they did not even think about the back pack that was still laying on the ground.  
“Yes...the cabin’s keys, my flashlight.....” she reflected “I am sure the Mayor might have spare keys...if not...I suppose...I could just break in to my own house” Joan sighed...how had she not realized her back pack was gone until now?  
“The library might have something” Abigail said thinking out loud and she started pacing again, “there is a whole section on the town’s history.”  
“Do you want me to come with you to Mayor Lewis?” Sam asked Joan, who was now standing and fidgeting with her empty glass.  
Sebastian moved forward, took Joan’s glass and placed it on the tray, then turned back around to face her. “I think _I_ will go with her” he said firmly then turned to talk to Sam “ _you_ go with Abigail and see what you can dig up in the library. Besides _you_ are not on good terms with Mayor Lewis right now anyway and if he does not have any spare keys...I can help with the _breaking in_ ” he told Joan.

Until that moment Joan had not really been interested in Sebastian. He was moody, non-talkative and mostly just kept to himself. She had been annoyed at him last night more than anything else because he had been rude but he had for the better part of the night been quiet and withdrawn even after they had made a kind of peace between them. Now this tall dark man was taking charge and she was letting him. Even Sam had nodded in agreement. He looked quickly in her direction then stood up and was turning to leave.  
“Sam...” it was spoken so softly but he heard it, he turned around but Joan was already hugging him tightly. What seemed to look like relief washed over Sam’s face, he had been tense and on edge, but he relaxed and returned her hug.  
Joan leaned back and looked up at Sam “We will talk later” she promised. He nodded and smiled.  
  
Abigail, who had been quietly standing next to Sebastian, gave him a knowing look. They both suspected more had happened then what they were telling. “Come on Sam” she said gently then moved forward and hooked her arm into his and was pulling him with her. Sam released Joan reluctantly and allowed Abigail to lead him out of the bar.

Joan turned to look at Sebastian. “Shall we go?” she asked.  
Sebastian nodded, picked up the tray with the empty glasses and walked over to the bar with Joan following behind him. He quickly had a few words with Emily and then headed for the door. Joan glanced over at Shane, he was looking at her and their eyes locked. He nodded and broke free to return to look at his glass of water. Joan knew she had no right to ask him to stay with her again, but she was _scared_. And the prospect of staying in a cabin alone on a huge farm was all of a sudden very frightening.  
“Joan?” she turned to look at Sebastian who was waiting at the door.

They had walked in silence until they had reached the Mayor’s house. Sebastian went up the few steps to the front door and rang the bell. They could hear some sort of scuffle and hushed voices coming from behind the door. Then suddenly the door swung open and the short stout Mayor stood in the doorway.  
He looked flushed, his yellow tie skew and his green shirt only half tucked into his brown pants, the brown suspenders still hanging down the sides.  
He first looked at Sebastian then Joan who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Joan! How are you my dear?” he asked her and completely ignored Sebastian.  
“I...I am good, Mayor Lewis. I...I was wondering...hmmm...you see...”she stammered.  
“Joan has lost her keys to her cabin, Mayor Lewis and she was wondering _if_ you might have a spare, since she is now locked out” Sebastian said calmly and looked at the Mayor with an expectancy.  
“Oh...” the mayor said “well, actually no I do not” he admitted then continued, “ _How_ did you lose your keys?”  
“It was my fault I am afraid” Sebastian said, “I bumped into Joan, she had been holding her keys and they accidently dropped in the river.”  
Joan looked at Sebastian in surprise; he almost seemed bored with the situation.  
The Mayor frowned and looked at Sebastian. Joan could actually imagine the wheels going around in his head as he was debating whether he believed Sebastian or not.  
“Is this true, Joan?” and the mayor turned to look at her again.  
“Yes” she said and hoped he could not see her swallow so hard.  
“Well, that is a pity” Sebastian said “Thank you Mayor Lewis, I am sure we can make another plan. Good afternoon Sir” and Sebastian went back down the steps and with his hand on the small of Joan’s back led her away from the house. She gave a little wave over her shoulder at the stunned Mayor still standing in his doorway.

When they had reached a decent distance away from the house, Joan asked “Was there _someone_ with him?”  
Sebastian shrugged “Maybe Marnie...”  
“Marnie?”  
Sebastian looked in surprise at Joan. “Yes, Shane’s Aunt” he stated.  
“Oh” she said quietly. Maybe she was not as close to Shane as Sebastian had thought. This girl was an enigma and far more interesting than he would have liked. She has been here...what...a week...no not even...5 days...and already she has made an impression on Sam, Abigail, _Shane_ and he hated to admit it...himself.

 _And_ now it would seem she has awoken the dark spirits. He has known about the shadow monsters, he has _always_ known. They are part of his nightmares, they _make_ him want to run, run as fast as he can, yet _makes_ him stay and let their shadows surround him.

They had been slowly making their way across the town center to the northwest entrance towards her farm, walking in a comfortable silence. Joan glanced sideways at her companion. He was tall, much taller than Sam. The black hoodie he wore fitted him snugly and although he was slender, she could see he was strong. Not the same as Sam with his athletic toned muscles but toned nonetheless. He had his hands shoved into the back pockets of his black jeans. His jeans were a straight cut and not tight fitting as Sam’s, yet Joan could see his strength in the way he walked.

Sebastian could feel the tickle in his spine and just _knew_ she was looking at him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, like when Abigail would scrutinize him about his choice in clothes. He threw her a look over his shoulder and Joan immediately looked away. Her hands had been clutched together in front of her and she released them to wipe some loose strands of hair behind her ears. Her hair was like fire, Sebastian thought. The sun catching the flames as they walked.

Soon they approached the entrance to her farm and Sebastian allowed her to go ahead of him. This is the first time he has been on the farm since he and Abigail had sneaked out one night, they had been 19 then. They had sat on the western beach; smoking and staring out at the ocean. He and Abigail have always been close; she has always been the one holding him when he was drowning in the darkness. They had tried to be more than just friends...it had actually been _that_ night they had shared their first kiss. It had soon turned into more than just kissing but as they continued the passion quickly faded and they had ended up laughing away their embarrassment. Their friendship had been strong enough to survive that mishap. Yes, they loved each other, but as friends. Abigail and Sam are his best friends and always will be.


	18. A Lock and a Smoke

Joan stood on the porch leaning against the wall next to the door, watching Sebastian as he made his way towards her. He took out a small pouch from one of his front pockets as he climbed the few stairs onto the porch. Revealed the contents as different types of lock picks took one and proceeded to unlock the door. He stepped aside as he swung the door open.  
“I am impressed” Joan said, then “thanks” as she passed him into the cabin. Sebastian did not follow Joan inside, instead remained on the porch, moved to the furthest edge and took out a cigarette. He did not light it, instead he just held it.  
Joan noticed he did not follow and went back outside. He was just standing there looking at the cigarette. “It’s okay, you can smoke...I don’t mind” she assured him.  
Sebastian turned to look at her “I am actually trying to quit” he responded.  
“Oh...” Joan went to stand beside him and took the cigarette from him. She rolled it in-between her hands, for a moment Sebastian could still see it and then it was gone. She held her hands up, then with her left hand she reached up and held her hand next to his head and pulled a small Daffodil from behind his ear. She held it out to him. Sebastian looked at the Daffodil then reached out and took it.  
“I need to go” he said, “Robin should have some spare door locks lying around. You can’t stay here if you can’t lock your door.” Sebastian quickly started to move down the porch, their arms momentarily touching as he went past her. Joan felt him stiffen and he moved even quicker.  
“I will be back” he called over his shoulder and he disappeared up the path towards the mountain.

Joan stood for several seconds on the porch staring in the direction he had gone. He had acted so weirdly after her little magic trick then when they had touched he could not get away quickly enough. She knew Sebastian was an introvert and shied away from people, except for Sam and Abigail. She shook her head and went inside. Her eyes caught the extra pillow and blanket on the bed, this morning she had tried to avoid Sam coming in and seeing them. She quickly went over and just folded the blanket neatly and set it on the floor with the pillow on top. After several minutes tidying up and not really doing much of anything else but waiting, Joan sank gratefully into a chair at the table; she rummaged thru the contents of food on the table and found some cookies. _This_ decision of hers moving to the farm might just turn out to be the worst decision she has ever made. She was barely done with her first week and already she had started two complicated relationships. The farm was turning into a nightmare, the costs to upgrade and renovate are becoming a headache. Her savings will not last long enough for her to even _start_ on any of them. Then there was this little issue of a monster.....

Joan stuffed a cookie into her mouth, and then reached down to take Sebastian’s cigarette out of her jeans back pocket. It was a little creased by her little magic trick but the urge to light it was overwhelming. She had not thought of smoking for several years, _and_ after today....she stuffed another cookie in her mouth. She felt like a chipmunk, as she munched. She twirled the cigarette thru her fingers. She was still deep in thought about debating the joys and downfalls of lighting the cigarette, when Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

“Hey” he greeted. Joan turned to look at him, he looked like he had been running, his clothes were disheveled, his hair messy and his face flushed. In one hand he held a leather bag and in the other a bottle of water. “Come in” she motioned and held out his cigarette she had been twirling. He moved in slowly and studied her face. She looked annoyed and her cheeks had a tinge of red. He placed the bag on the table then proceeded to take out its contents: a new lock, keys, some screws and a screwdriver, completely ignoring the cigarette. Then he went over to the door and started to take the old lock out. It took him several minutes to get it out and to put the new one in. Joan watched him in silence as he worked. Not once did he look at her or speak to her. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. When he finished, he stood up and took the old lock threw it into the leather bag along with the old screws and screwdriver. He stood for a few seconds, as he watched Joan stuff another cookie in her mouth and bounce the cigarette on the table.  
“Come...”he instructed and he held out his hand. Joan looked at his hand and when she did not move, he sighed, “please.”  
Joan leaned her head back to look up at him; he was really tall she thought. She looked at his face, she could not read his expression, and his blue eyes were dark and smoky. He had a strong straight nose and beautiful lips, Joan liked his lips. Joan could feel her cheeks get hot and she stuffed another cookie into her mouth, dropped the cigarette on the table and accepted Sebastian’s outstretched hand. He pulled her up gently then led her outside. His hand was cold she noted, his long fingers curling around hers.

It was about late afternoon the sun was laying low on the horizon as they moved towards the western edge of the farm. They walked past what looked like a greenhouse...a broken one. The glass was all shattered, the paving inside all broken....just another thing to fix, Joan sighed. They were still holding hands when Sebastian stopped at the edge of the beach and they were standing where the waves were breaking and kissing the sand. Suddenly he let her go and pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he took one out for himself and then held one out for her. Joan took it and together they both lighted them with the lighter he produced. They both inhaled then exhaled. They stood together in silence smoking looking out at the ocean until both of them were done. Sebastian nipped the little buds and stuffed them in the packet.

“So what did you tell Robin?” Joan asked, breaking the silence. Sebastian turned to look at her, then shrugged his shoulders.  
“I said your lock broke and that you needed a new one” he answered.  
“Oh...how much do I owe?”  
“Nothing” he said curtly, then “Robin is my mother.” Joan looked at him, Robin was _his_ mother?  
“So Maru…”  
“She is my _half-sister_ ” he interrupted, “Demetrius is my _step-father_.”  
Oh.... she nodded, okay that makes sense.  
“So you all live together?” Joan asked and she could see he was getting annoyed and uncomfortable.  
Sebastian did _not_ like talking about himself or his family especially Maru and _her_ dad.  
“Yes” he replied shortly then shoved his hands back into his pockets.  
“How did you learn to pick locks?” Joan asked deliberately changing the topic. He looked at her and smiled, well the corners of his mouth lifted slightly, so Joan just assumed he had smiled.  
“Let’s just say I spent some time in ZuZu City with some colorful friends” he said and turned back to look at the ocean again.  
“Sam had texted me just before I arrived, they have found something” Joan looked sharply at Sebastian when he said that, “He was on his way home and he said to tell you he will see you tomorrow when we meet Abigail at the Stardrop.”  
“Oh....okay” Joan could not deny the small feeling of disappointment that Sam had not told her himself, but then how could he when she has never given _anyone_ the number to her _cell phone_ lying in a _back pack_ in a _secret woods!_  
“Do you have a cell?” Sebastian asked when the same thought occurred to him that no one had her number.  
“Yes....in my back pack” Joan groaned and dropped down onto the sand; she fell back and closed her eyes.  
_Is_ this day over yet?

Sebastian watched Joan as she lay on the sand, eyes closed. She looked so small yet when she stood she reached his shoulder. Her ponytail flayed out above her head. He has never been friends with another girl other than Abigail. Has never dated, kissed or anything else with another girl. Abigail had been his _first_ in all aspects except being intimate completely. He did not particularly want a new _girl_ friend either.

Sebastian had taken his leave, but only after he had convinced Joan to go home and lock the cabin door. Joan found herself again at the table rummaging thru the food on the table and the basket. The sun was setting, so after she had pulled some canned spaghetti and crackers from the basket, she lit a candle. Suddenly there was a gently knock on the door. Hesitant at first she moved quietly to the door.  
“It’s me Shane” said the rough voice thru the door; Joan sighed with relief and opened the door.

There on her porch stood Shane holding two Tupperware bowls, a six pack of beer and a big grey back pack. She took the bowls and the beer and placed them on the table, then turned to close the door behind Shane as he stepped thru the threshold into the cabin. He quietly placed the big back pack against the wall and as he turned, Joan’s arms came around him and she was hugging him.  
“Thank you!” she said into his chest, again awkwardly he patted her shoulders and tried to release himself from her arms. He _really_ needed her to stop hugging and touching him


	19. Pepper Poppers and Magic

Shane untangled himself and moved over to the back pack to pull out a sleeping bag.  
“I am _not_ sleeping on the bed again” he stated when he saw the look Joan gave him, “this is a small town, Joan. People _talk_. At least this way if someone did come in they would see nothing...is..uh going on.”  
Joan rolled her eyes, “You know we are both adults right? _Consenting_ adults. We can do whatever the hell we want” she complained, obviously now annoyed. She had _wanted_ Shane to be next to her again tonight. She felt safe with him.  
“Did you tell your friends I am sleeping over?” Shane asked and she knew he was referring to Sam, Abigail and Sebastian. She threw her arms in the air, “whatever” she said and went to inspect the contents of the bowls.  
“One is Pepper Poppers and the other one Gus’s Spaghetti courtesy of Emily” Shane said and he unrolled the sleeping bag next to the wall just in front of the bed.  
“Emily?” Joan asked, and Shane knew the underlying question was _does Emily know?_  
“No, Emily does not know I spent the night or that I am going to, _however_ I did tell her about the incident, and I had told her I was just coming by to make sure you were okay” Shane saw her shoulders relax and relief flush her face.  
“Pepper Poppers? Don’t think I have had that before....” she opened the lid of one bowl, and inside were tiny little red bundles that smelled delicious.  
“They are my favorite” Shane said coming over to take one out of the bowl, “Red peppers stuffed with cheese”, and he popped it into his mouth. Joan took one and lifted it to her mouth.  
“Careful” Shane warned, “They are hot!” Joan lifted an eyebrow and responded “How _hot_ can they be?”  
Shane smiled, reaching for the six pack and taking out two beers as she _popped_ the pepper into her mouth.

Joan had lasted at least 10 seconds before her cheeks flushed red and she was reaching for the open beer Shane was holding out to her. Impressive, he thought. Joan drank the beer as though her life depended on it. Her tongue was already numb. Her lips and throat were on fire, her eyes were watering and the tears were rolling down her cheeks.  
“Hot, hey?” he grinned and moved to sit on a chair opposite of where Joan was standing.  
She could only nod, and proceeded to finish her beer. She sat down and reached for the other bowl.  
“So…what the hell _really_ happened today?” Shane asked as he watched Joan stuff her mouth with spaghetti. She was definitely not shy to eat, he thought, that’s good she could use some filling out.  
“I already told you…we got attacked by the same thing I was attacked by last night” she told in-between mouthfuls.  
“ _Why_ were you in the Secret Woods” he asked and instantly her now cool cheeks flushed red again. Joan looked at Shane across the table. His hair was ruffled and he was wearing the same blue jacket just like yesterday. He still had the stubble on his jaw but the lines under his eyes were gone. She sighed. She has known Shane for all of what a day? Two? Not including the 5 seconds in the bar of their _first_ meeting. Then why does it feel like she has _known_ him all her life. Other than what Emily had told her, she did not know much about him. He was living with his Aunt or so she assumed anyway…Aunt Marnie

“Marnie is she your Aunt?” her sudden question off topic took Shane by surprise.  
“Yes, I live with her and Jas on her Ranch in Cindersap Forest” he replied.  
“Oh so she owns the ranch….who is Jas?” she asked pushing the now empty bowl away from her and taking another beer.  
“She is my…. _niece_ ” he lied and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why are you avoiding my question?”  
Joan looked away and she could feel her cheeks burning. Sigh....

For the next hour Joan told Shane about her brief stay with her Grandfather here on the farm and her day with Sam. Then continuing to tell of today’s events, _except for the almost kiss_ , right up to the moment when he came knocking.  
“I did not know you smoked” he said, then thought he would not really have known anyway.  
“I don’t…well not anymore. Today was a…momentarily relapse” and she shrugged her shoulders.  
“Magic…that sounds fun” he said, popping the last of the peppers into his mouth.

Joan giggled, “Sebastian...I think was not really impressed and did not find it _fun_ ” remembering his quick retreat.  
“I would like to see some magic” Shane sat forward expectantly. Joan cocked her head and smiled. They had lit a few more candles when the darkness had become more evident. Joan noted his strong features as the shadows of the flames danced across his face. The gold flecks in his olive eyes glinting in the low light.  
Joan leaned forward, showing both her hands to Shane palms up, then she moved her left hand and cupped his right ear. She picked up a cookie wrapper that had been on the table and scrunched it up in her right, closing it. Shane had been watching her hand intently then she turned the closed hand palm up and blew. Shane’s eye locked with hers as he could feel the softness of her breath against his cheek. He looked down at her now empty hand and Joan could see the surprise reflect in his eyes. She un-cupped her hand from his ear and was holding the cookie wrapper now in her left hand.  
“How the hell….” He said genuinely amused. He sat back into his chair and applauded her “Impressive”.  
“You know that first night…in the saloon, when we met” Joan suddenly said still standing, Shane swallowed, how could he forget, he grimaced.  
“I …I …wanted to…”she faltered, _to touch you_ she wanted to say.  
“I am surprised that you’re still trying to make friends with me” Shane said quietly.  
Joan looked at him in surprise “We _are_ friends, aren’t we? After all we have _slept_ together” she laughed. 

Shane frowned. He should tell her, he thought, about that night on the hospital roof, but he did not want to ruin this, whatever _this_ was. He was comfortable with her and he _liked_ her, although he knew he shouldn’t. He had no right to _inflict_ himself on anyone. Yet, he could not help it, _she_ had _asked_ him to come. He _liked_ her, _more_ than liked her if he was honest. He had no right to inflict himself and his issues on her. This was wrong, he _needed_ to leave, he _should_ leave…he took another beer.  
“Hey” she said softly and placed her hand over Shane’s hand that was holding the beer. He looked at her and their eyes locked. “We _are_ friends. And nothing, _nothing_ is going to change that. An unexplainable event might have thrown us together, but either way our paths would have crossed. We were destined to meet Shane.” Shane looked at her; her green eyes were reflecting her smile and she was gently squeezing his hand. His mouth twitched, she sounded like Emily.  
“And whenever, _whenever_ you need me, I _will_ be there!” she said fiercely. Shane smiled and nodded, letting the beer go.  
“Right, it is getting late…I suppose we should get some sleep” Joan smiled and stood up.

Shane had accompanied her to the outhouse and stood dutifully on guard as she did her business, she had actually giggled trying to imagine _Sam_ doing this. And the funny thing was she couldn’t imagine anyone else doing it _but_ Shane. Shane had then remained on the porch as she washed and got dressed for bed. She had pulled on some clean briefs and a new sweatshirt, took down her ponytail and brushed her hair. Her hair really _needed_ a wash she grimaced. She made two braids and let them hang over her shoulders, then called to Shane. She padded on her bare feet over to the bed, looking fleetingly over at the sleeping bag on the floor and her heart sank.

Shane had stood patiently outside on the porch as Joan had gotten ready for bed; the door had remained ajar so that he could have the light from the candles. He could hear her moving about and tried to keep his mind busy with thoughts of the farm and cabin. He made mental notes of what he had in supplies and what he could get to help Joan. His time during the week was limited due to his job at JoJo Mart, helping Marnie with the chickens and then of course there was Jas. He had lied about who Jas was to Joan, but how could he explain who she really was to him without telling the horrible truth? Only Marnie knew the truth and then only what he had needed her to know to understand and let them stay. Joan’s soft call pierced his thoughts and he went back inside.

He quickly scanned the cabin and saw that Joan had already climbed into the bed and had placed the pillow and blanket he had used last night on the sleeping bag. She was laying with her back to him underneath the huge quilt. He quickly washed his face and teeth, then just like last night removed his jacket, folded it neatly and placed it on the chair, with his shoes underneath on the floor. He blew out the candles and quietly he made his way over to the sleeping bag, he didn’t bother getting in just laid on top, his head on the pillow with one hand underneath and the blanket half thrown over his legs. He listened to her breathing, it was slow and soft and he assumed she had fallen asleep.

He had believed her when she had told him she will be there for _him_ , just like he will _always_ be there for her. Why? Because… _because_ ever since that day in the rain on the hospital roof he had fallen in love with a forest nymph. And _somehow_ she had found her way home to him…only to be interested in someone else.


	20. A Night’s Sleep Forgotten

Joan listened as Shane blew out the candles and made his way softly across the cabin to his sleeping bag. She heard him lie down and everything went silent. She was lying on her side facing the wall. She reached out her hand and placed it on the empty space beside her. What was wrong with her? Was it only because of this creature… _this_ shadow monster that made her feel that she _needed_ Shane? Would she have felt the same if it had been Sam who had rescued her last night and stayed? Joan closed her eyes and tried to imagine Sam lying next to her. His smiling chestnut eyes smiling down at her, and his boyish grin as he bent towards her. His hands reaching for her and pulling her closer to him. Joan parted her lips just like she had done in the secret woods waiting for Sam to kiss her. But it was not Sam’s hands on her, pulling her closer; it was not Sam that was bending down towards her. A small moan escaped her throat and she opened her eyes. It was not _Sam_ she was imagining but _Shane_ and just like in the woods there was _no_ kiss.

Shane heard the small sound coming from the bed, and turned his head to search the darkness for her silhouette on the bed. She was lying still. Shane shifted uncomfortable and turned on his side away from the bed and towards the wall, but his ears still strained for any noises. He was trying so hard not to get more involved, he was already in too deep. He _needed_ to maintain his distance from her. She said they were friends, but he can’t be if she kept touching him. If she _really_ knew him she would not want to be his friend, would not want _anything_ to do with him. He should have stayed away. He should have never come to the farm last night. But he did, as he was meant to, he knew that.

The silence was deafening, and Shane struggled to get comfortable, again he rolled onto his back. It was hot and he threw the blanket off. There had been no movement or sound coming from the bed. Shane starred up at the ceiling; _sleep_ will not come easy tonight. This was ridiculous, he groaned. He _wanted_ to lie next to her; he _wanted_ to feel her against him, holding him even if it was just his hand. He knew she liked Sam and wanted to rekindle some kind of relationship with him, but even if Sam wasn’t in the picture…she would never want to be more than friends with _someone_ like him. She deserved better anyway. He rolled over to look at the bed. It was so quiet; he could hardly hear her breathe.

Joan had drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of things better left alone. It must have been just about after midnight when she woke up, sweating and hot. She threw the quilt off and slid off the bed. She glanced quickly towards Shane, but there was no movement. She quietly made her way to the wash basin, walking slowly and carefully to avoid bumping into things as she moved. When she reached the water basin she cupped her hands into the cool water and splashed the cold water on her face letting the water drip down over her face and neck. Joan sighed; her dreams had been anything but peaceful, _erotic_ maybe. The tension in her neck was evident as she had tried not to move, and the dull sensation that had stirred in her belly ached to be relieved. Joan has never been intimate with anyone. There had been no time for dating or boyfriends. There had been the odd stolen kiss behind the bleachers at school but never anything more. Joan even doubts that she has ever been properly kissed. She was a 24 year old virgin that has never been kissed….properly. Joan giggled and immediately placed her hand over her mouth and looked in Shane’s direction. No movement.

Her meeting Sam again had stirred up the unknown feelings like that first crush you have for that cute boy in 5th grade who was popular with all the girls. Sam was in all retrospect the first boy she had kissed…even though it _had_ been on the cheek. It was she supposed only normal that she had wanted to kiss him and make him _officially_ her first. Joan giggled again, how silly it all seems now. Joan caught herself and stopped making a sound when she heard Shane move. She froze and listened. He must have turned around or something. At least _he_ is sleeping. Joan made her way back to the bed, but somewhere she must have miscalculated and ended up at the foot of the bed resulting in a stubbed toe.  
“Oh crap!” whether it had been uttered in pain or that she had been scared for making a noise Joan could not remember, what she did remember though was with the speed that Shane had stood up.

“What the bloody hell?” His voice was drowsy; he had obviously been awoken by her misfortune. He was next to her in an instant catching her in his arms and pulling her to him.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, when Joan did not answer he got worried, “Joan?”  
Joan stood frozen; underneath her hands she had placed against him to steady herself was Shane’s bare chest. When had he removed his shirt? She wondered dazedly. Involuntarily her hands moved over his broad chest, softly touching the soft firm skin. It was warm and she could feel the fine dark hairs underneath her fingertips. She could feel Shane stiffen at her touch and she withdrew her hands dropping them to her sides, embarrassed that she had been so brazen and thankful that the cabin was still dark enough for Shane not see how her cheeks burned.  
“I...am okay. S…sorry for waking you up” she said in small voice, and then turned to move away. Her legs gave way as she tried to walk, she tried to catch the bedpost with her hands, but she was already falling. She could hear Shane curse under his breath as he caught her again, this time swinging her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. Joan was careful to not touch him again, scared that he would sense what she was feeling. He placed her down gently in the bed and for a moment almost hesitated to let her go. He was so close. She just had to shift slightly and place her mouth against his neck, her breasts wantonly hardening against her sweatshirt. Mortified at her behavior and thoughts Joan sank back into her pillow and Shane moved to cover her with the quilt.

Shane returned to his sleeping bag and lay back down; making sure his back was turned to her. The moment she had touched him had almost been his undoing. The soft touch of her hands on his skin had stirred the burning ache of desire he was trying to bury. He had been so afraid that when she had been in his arms she would see or feel his arousal. Shane realized that the little hope he did have that he could _just_ be friends with Joan died the moment he had felt her touch on his bare skin. He should have _stayed away_ and now…and now it was too late.

Eventually they had drifted back to sleep, each having their own restless dreams. And when the morning light filled the cabin, both awoke with a tension and uneasiness. Joan still embarrassed about her behavior and confused about this bundle of emotions, climbed out of bed. She went over to the wash basin, careful to avoid looking over at Shane. Shane lay quietly as he heard Joan moving about. He had again awoken with his loins aching and was trying to clear his mind from all thoughts that could make the situation worse.

After splashing her face with water, Joan needed air; she quietly moved across the floor and unlocked the door, stepping out into the early morning spring breeze. Shane took the opportunity to get up reaching for his tossed shirt and pulled it over his head. He folded up the blanket and together with the pillow placed it on the bed. He rolled up the sleeping bag and returned it to the back pack. He quickly washed his face and teeth, and pulled on his jacket and shoes. As he moved to pick up the back pack, his eyes caught Joan as she entered.  
“Good Morning” she greeted with a smile, but Shane noted the smile did not quite reach her eyes.  
“Morning” he replied, “I have to go, it is Sunday and it’s usually when I clean out the chicken coops.”  
He swung the back pack over his shoulder, and was moving towards the door.  
Joan lightly caught hold of his arm as he walked past her.  
“Shane…” he tensed at her touch, but stopped. Feeling him tense Joan dropped her hand.  
“I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable. It was never my intention. I really like having you as a friend and I would not want to do anything to make you _not_ be my friend anymore.” Joan noticed his grim expression and her heart sank, a dull ache starting in her chest.  
“We are friends. I just cannot stay over anymore” Shane said honestly, “People are bound to find out, and no matter what the excuse people will always think the worst. And most people here already have a low opinion of me and I don’t want that to rub off on you. I am going to Zuzu City later today to pick up some supplies from my storage unit. I will see you later.”  
Shane walked out, down the few porch steps and headed towards the south farm exit to Cindersap Forest. Joan did not look at him, instead just quietly closed the cabin door behind him.


	21. The Book and the Apple

It was already late morning when Joan was watering the parsnips that almost looked ripe to harvest. She had been a bit frustrated that the potato and cauliflower seeds she had purchased along with her phone are lying in the Secret Woods. The thought of venturing on her own to go get her back pack _did_ cross her mind. But even though Joan would consider herself _not_ scared easily, she had been frightened the second time a huge shadow hurled itself at her. What were those things anyway? Why are they attacking _her_? Or is it all just a coincidence? Was it just a simple thing of being in the wrong _place_ at the wrong _time_? Joan was still deep in her own thoughts that she did not see the trio come down the path from town towards her.

“Hey Joan!” it was Sam who greeted her first and she spun round to see him, Abigail and Sebastian standing at the edge of the path just at the start of her porch. He moved forward, but the other two hung back.  
“Hi Sam” she smiled and went to meet him, they stood in front of each other awkwardly for a moment before Joan reached up and hugged him. The tension Sam had been feeling left his body and he eagerly returned her hug. “How are you doing?” he asked stepping back, reluctantly letting her go.  
“Okay. You?”  
“I am fine, I did not sleep much last night though” Joan looked at Sam sharply; _his_ reasons for a difficult night were most likely _not_ the same as hers. Joan looked over his shoulders, “Hi Guys!” she called out to the other two. Abigail waved and Joan saw the look that passed between her and Sebastian. She frowned and then she saw the huge book Abigail was carrying. Joan brushed past Sam and made her way towards the porch.  
“Come inside” she invited as she went up the steps, relinquished her watering can onto the hook and stepped inside. Sam and Abigail entered and Sebastian stopped at the threshold, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms. Abigail went to the table and pushed the contents aside to make way for the big leather bound book. It looked old and there were small golden words sewn into the side. Joan walked forward for a closer inspection. On the front was an odd symbol indented into the leather almost like a swirled _apple_ and the golden words were in a language she did not recognize. She placed her hand on the symbol to feel it, it felt old and it felt… _familiar_?

Sam made his way to a chair flipping it around so he could straddle it with the back towards his chest.  
“So? Are you going to show her?” he asked Abigail. Neither Abigail nor Sebastian had spoken since their arrival, and this was even more worrisome. _What was going on?_   
Abigail looked over her shoulder to Sebastian the motion making her purple waves bounce around her shoulders. He just nodded. Sebastian was dressed all in black again, the same type of hoodie, black jeans and boots. Abigail was wearing a long purple waistcoat over a white t-shirt and black ski pants, with ankle length brown boots. Sam was sporting his usual tight fitting jeans and a rocker t-shirt, that had been cut off at the shoulders to expose the full length of his arms.

Abigail went to stand next to Joan and slowly with one hand reached for the little tab that Joan only noticed when Abigail touched it. The tab was about centered half way in the book. Abigail opened the book where the tab had been positioned. Joan gasped as she saw the image that appeared on the left hand side page. It was a drawing of a beautiful girl with long flowing red locks that wrapped around her body like flames. The bodice of the gown she was wearing sparkled with tiny emeralds; the green sheer silk gown had a split down the side to expose a slender leg. She was gracefully standing between branches covered with red and brown leaves. But the most _profound_ part of the image was the fact that _Joan_ was looking at _herself_.

Joan has always considered herself a moderate pretty girl, and she has also always known her most appealing feature was her hair. Her mother had been the one blessed with a beauty that not only matched her inner but her outer features too. Although she had inherited her mother’s hair, Joan’s beauty came from the strong features of her father. But she would _never_ have been able to _ever_ imagine herself as beautiful as the girl in the drawing.

Sebastian was watching Joan intently as she studied the drawing her fingers trembling as they moved over the page. Abigail took up the other empty chair, grabbing a maple bar from the table, which she proceeded to unwrap and stuff into her mouth. She had been super excited when she had found that book hidden behind several others in the library. It had been so far back she had to almost climb into the bookshelf to reach it. It had been dusty and looked like it had been untouched for years. She had carefully dusted most of the debris off and had paged thru the book. When she had discovered that page, she had called out to Sam in excitement. He had rushed over from the section where he had been looking. He had almost fallen over himself when he had seen the drawing. They had taken the book over to Gunther the library curator and asked him about it. His initial reaction had been he had not known the library had the book and it was written in a language no one recognized.  
Abigail had been careful in her choice of words when she had asked Gunther if they could _borrow_ the book. She had mentioned something about knowing someone who might know more about it. Gunther had shrugged and said they could have it. _What good is a book in a library if no one can read it?_

Abigail and Sam had exited the library and Sam had texted Sebastian about the book. It had been late and both he and Abigail had gone home. Abigail had taken the book with her to ‘study’ further. When they had met up earlier today and Sebastian saw the drawing, her excitement turned into something else. Her adventurous spirit was feeling anxious. Sebastian had seemed surprised when he had seen the drawing, yet he did not. He knows more than what he is telling. Abigail looked at Sebastian and saw the way he was looking at Joan. Sebastian has expressed several times he has no interest in a relationship with the opposite gender, his work is _more_ important. But there was something in Sebastian’s expression as he watched Joan. Abigail looked over at Sam, who was looking everywhere _but_ Joan. Oh boy, he’s got it bad. She had tried to _interrogate_ him in the library yesterday about the Secret Woods, but Sam was very good at avoiding direct answers _and_ direct eye contact. But she had been satisfied that something more had happened than just the attack.

Sebastian cleared his throat, “can you see it?” he asked. Joan looked up “see what?”  
“Look closely” he said, and she turned her attention back to the page. _What was she supposed to see other than that the girl looked like her?_ Both Sam and Abigail looked at Sebastian with puzzled expressions. Aha, I knew he _knew_ something more! Abigail thought confirming her earlier suspicions.

Joan scanned the drawing starting from the top moving slowly down over the girl, her hair, the dress, and the branches and then she saw it. The tiniest of creatures hiding behind a leaf or _was_ it the leaf? Then another, behind the girl’s dress, suddenly she saw all of them everywhere. There were six in total. They were so well blended that at first glance they were not there, until you _knew_ they were there. Joan looked up at Sebastian. “What are they?” she asked.  
“What are what?” Abigail squealed, and stood up to inspect the drawing herself. Joan showed her the first one she had found and heard Abigail gasp.  
“Oh my gosh! Were they always there?” she asked and looked at Sebastian, who just nodded.  
“They look like tiny apples” she commented, then cocked her head to one side, and repeated Joan’s question “what _are_ they?”

“I don’t know, but I have seen them before” Sebastian said quietly, “in the abandoned Community Center.”


	22. A Glimpse of the Darkness

The moment Abigail had shown Sebastian the drawing his eyes had caught the tiny little creatures. _Yes_ he had seen that the girl looked like Joan too and that _had_ surprised him. She was somehow connected to everything. The sudden reappearance of the darkness; the nightly activity stirring up again in the old Community Center. It had been on Monday night on his way home from Sam’s house that Sebastian had walked past the Community Center. It had already been very late, almost midnight. There had been soft humming noises coming from inside. The windows had all been boarded up and the door was locked, but Sebastian knew about the big hole in the one wall at the back of the center. It led straight into what once was an office. So it had been entirely possible for someone to sneak in. Sebastian had heard these _familiar_ sounds before though. It was a humming soft and sweet. Childlike. It was calling to him, inviting him. It made him feel calm and happy. Sebastian does not do _happy_. Only once before had he felt like this, it had been before the _darkness_.

He had been 13…maybe 14, Sebastian could not quite remember, but it had been a day that he had been scolded again for not doing what _Demetrius_ wanted. He had fled and ended up hiding out in the Community Center. It had already been in a bad state of disrepair. The floor boards old and creaking wildly underneath his feet as he had crawled inside and ran towards the western part of the building. What once had been a grand kitchen was now just surrounded by rotten cupboards, broken plates and glass all over the floor. The table that had once stood in the center was broken and on its side giving Sebastian the perfect refuge he had sought. He had gone to sit behind the table, had pulled out his sketch book from his back pack and had sat drawing for hours. It was only when the darkness had entered and had flooded the building that he had realized it was night. Dreading the thought of having to go home, Sebastian had struggled to find the will to leave. He just _knew_ Demetrius would have been waiting with yet another lecture of what a bad son he was, how disappointed he and his mother was in him. It had been then that the humming had started softly, surrounding him. The warmth of the sweet music folded around him like a blanket. He had smiled and this overwhelming feeling of happiness had filled him. It was a joy he has not felt since. They had cautiously stepped forward out of their hiding places shining bright like fireflies, each one a different color. For a moment Sebastian had been surprised by their sudden appearance, but not with fear but with delight. The tiny creatures had immediately started to dance and bounce around. There had been one who had stood apart and had been watching Sebastian. He had moved forward a tiny hand held out, Sebastian almost as if he had been in a trance had held out his hand. Then the humming had stopped and as quickly as they had appeared, they disappeared. Whatever had spooked them had spooked Sebastian. He had found himself suddenly all alone and the fear of the darkness had made his throat constrict that he could not breathe. The darkness had grown darker; Sebastian had known there had been something else in there with him. _Something old and evil_. It had been moving all around him, yet he could never see what it was. Only the shadows moved and then one came forward. Sebastian had fled, and he had not stopped running until he had reached home, into the arms of his worried mother Robin.

He had tried several times after that to return to the center, but every time a dark fear would grab hold of him and his chest would tighten that he could not breathe. He has never been able to set foot in the center since that night. He had been lured by the humming towards the center on Monday, but as he had neared the fear overwhelmed him and he had backed away and gone home.

He has never shared with anyone what had happened that night, not even with Abigail or Sam. It had been like a curse had been placed on his tongue; every time he had tried to talk the words would disappear. This had made him become more withdrawn, together with the constant judging and lecturing from his step-father. His sketch book was his words, his dreams, his fears… _his_ story. He has never shared that with anyone either.

 _But_ then Joan happened, and the darkness woke up. Then Abigail found the book. And now here they were. Sebastian stood straight, unfolded his arms and with one hand reached for his back pocket. He removed a folded piece of paper, then for a few seconds he just stood and starred at it. Almost like he was contemplating what he wanted to do with it, then suddenly he came forward and held it out to Joan.

Joan scanned Sebastian’s face, his expression was grim and there was a small frown etched on his forehead. She took the paper carefully and slowly unfolded it, it looked like it had been torn out of a book. It was a sketch of a tiny dancing creature shaped like an apple. Its face radiating such pure joy that Joan could almost feel it touch her skin. Holding the sketch in her left hand she traced the lines with the fingers of her other hand. It was so beautifully drawn; Joan could almost feel the love in each line.  
“Did you draw this?” She asked Sebastian gently, and he nodded, “it’s beautiful.”  
Sebastian looked at Joan and he studied her face. There was no scrutiny, no loathing, or judgment just the genuine admiration for his work. Joan handed Sebastian the paper back and for a moment they held the drawing together between them and their eyes locked.  
Abigail peeked over Joan’s shoulder and looked at the drawing. She raised an eyebrow and asked “so, _when_ _exactly_ did you see one?” Joan dropped her hand to her side, and moved away. Sebastian returned the folded paper to his back pocket and again went to stand against the doorframe, this time leaning against it with his back looking out over the farm.

Sam, who had been quietly observing spoke for the first time.  
“Yes, Sebastian, _when_ did you actually see one?” he asked almost sarcastically, he had noticed that little _moment_ between Sebastian and Joan. _Was he jealous?_ _This_ whole story was becoming _unbelievable_ anyway _._ Shadow monsters, apple beings…and a drawing of Joan as old as time itself. Abigail shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I have been trying to tell you since I was 14, but every time I try I _can’t_ ” Sebastian sounded exhausted.  
“Can’t or _won’t_?” Sam said and Joan could hear the annoyance in his voice. Sebastian looked at Sam, his dark eyes cold and with a glint of anger. Sam shifted uncomfortable in his seat, then stood up.  
“Look…this is all just hard to believe okay? I mean I know what I _saw_ in the woods, but it is still like I don’t believe it…and now all this” and he pointed to the book, “The book, the apples…come on man.”  
He rubbed his neck in frustration. Joan moved over to stand with him and touched his shoulder gently.  
“Hey, it’s okay. This is all _unbelievable_ for me too. But we can’t deny what we saw Sam. I have _never_ been so scared than I had been yesterday morning” she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly “but we are in this together okay?” Sam looked at Joan and saw her smiling at him. He returned her smile, “okay”, and then he looked at Sebastian, “Sorry, dude.”  
Sebastian nodded.

“Whatever the hell is going on, we will figure it out together. All of us” Joan said and turned to look at Abigail and Sebastian. “ _Whatever_ brought me to Stardew Valley; it seems to have just been the beginning. It seems that _farming_ might not have been the only reason why my Grandfather had wanted me to come.”  
Joan moved to the table and grabbed a snack bar, “I have to visit Evelyn, she had mentioned that she had some stuff she has been keeping for me from my Grandfather.”  
“We will go with you, if you want?” Abigail offered.  
“No, I need you all to gather some supplies” Both Sam and Sebastian looked sharply at Joan, and Abigail squealed, she had already guessed what Joan was going to say.  
“We are going to the Secret Woods to get my back pack!” and with that declaration, Joan headed out the door, flicking her keys at Sebastian. “I will meet you guys down at the lake in Cindersap Forest in a few hours” and then she was gone. Leaving Sam open mouthed, subconsciously rubbing the shoulder where Joan’s hand had been, and Abigail bouncing around excitedly. Sebastian just smiled as he watched Joan disappear down the path towards town.


	23. A Not Coincidence

Joan was wearing her last pair of _clean_ jeans, along with a blue v-neck t-shirt. Her hair tied back in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She grimaced as she realized that along with everything else that was going on, her way of living was turning into a _bad_ one. She has not had a bath or shower for a _week_. Although the daily wash down at the basin is sufficient, it is not the same. Her hair was starting to feel dry and her skin too. She _really_ had to make getting the bathroom done a priority _and_ the kitchen. Despite her life being disrupted by shadow monsters and magical apples she had to try and get things to a level of normality. It _was_ , she thought, going to be hard enough trying to figure out the relationships she has formed over the last week.

Joan came into view of the town square and she noticed Mayor Lewis heading up the path towards the fountain. “Good Day, Mayor Lewis” she greeted.  
“Oh, hi there” and he turned towards her, “come I want to show you something.”  
Joan sighed; she should maybe _not_ have made her presence known. Joan followed the Mayor up the path and he led her to a huge dilapidated building just to the right of the fountain.  
“What an eyesore” he said, “this is the Pelican Town Community Center…or what’s left of it anyway.  
Joan’s head turned sharply towards the Mayor as he mentioned that _this_ was the Community Center.  
“It used to be the pride and joy of the town…always bustling with activity. Now…just look at it. It’s shameful” he continued almost like he was talking to himself rather than to Joan.  
“Maybe I _should_ just sell it like _JoJo Corporation_ wants me too…they have been hounding me to sell them the land so they can turn it into a warehouse” he sounded disgusted, “no denying Pelican Town could use the money, but there’s something stopping me from selling it…”  
Joan watched as a strange expression crossed his face, “I guess old timers like me get attached to relics of the past.”  
He moved towards the huge wooden door and unlocked the lock guard that had been placed over the lock, and then with a rustic golden key he unlocked the door.  
“Here let’s go inside” and he pushed open the door, it grunted and creaked as it moved inwards. Joan followed the mayor inside. Suddenly slight tinges of fear momentarily tighten her throat, but it disappeared as she crossed the threshold. They were standing in a huge hallway, to either side were smaller hallways leading to other sections of the building. Against the left back wall was an old broken fish tank covered with mold. To the right was a small grass hut. It was a small structure covered with broad green leaves all around.  
“Hmmm, what’s this?” The mayor asked as he moved to inspect the hut, “I guess Vincent and Jas must’ve been playing in here.”  
“This place is even more dilapidated than I remember” he continued as he walked around.

It was the tiniest of movements but Joan saw it. One of the leaves were moving, at least it looked like it had moved for a moment. Joan tried to watch Mayor Lewis as he paced around the room, but her eyes kept be drawn to the leaf. As the Mayor passed the hut a second time, Joan saw it…it was _unmistakably_ one of the little creatures from the book. Joan gasped which startled the Mayor.  
“What? What’s the matter?”  
“I…I..” but it had disappeared and Joan thought better of it then to tell the Mayor of little green apple creatures, he would most likely laugh in her face and call her crazy. Joan felt _crazy_.  
“I...thought I saw _something_?” she said carefully.  
“Oh…hmmm, I wouldn’t be surprised if this place was full of rats!” the Mayor said in disgust, and then he turned to head for the main door.  
“I think I’m going to head home. I need some lunch” he said and with a final look at the hut, “I’ll keep this place unlocked from now on… maybe _someone_ can help catch that rat…”  
For a moment he looked at Joan intently with the same expression he had previously when he had been talking outside, “Good day, Miss Joan” and with that he was gone.

If there ever was a time that Joan believed in coincidences then _this was NOT it_. There was no way that this just happened right after being shown an image of herself and these tiny creatures. Joan moved closer to the hut and hesitantly reached out to touch a leaf on the hut. It trembled and swayed underneath her fingers. It was _alive_ …  
The shadow came quickly filling the hallway with darkness, the only light left was from the main door’s entryway. She could feel the shadow reaching for her, causing the hairs on her arm to stand up. She felt nauseous; dizzy…she had to get out. Joan ran toward the light, the fear clutching at her chest. The door slammed shut behind her as she passed the threshold almost throwing her to the ground.

It had taken Joan several minutes to compose herself enough to make the walk back down towards the town square. She headed southeast towards the house situated just past Pierre’s General Store. Evelyn’s house was a nice cozy cottage painted a light blue with several flower boxes positioned in front growing an assortment of spring flowers including daffodils. Joan knocked softly on the front door. The door swung open and a tall muscular man stood in the doorway. He was wearing a green college sports jacket oven a black t-shirt and tight fitting blue jeans. He had short spiky brown hair that was clean shaven along the sides.  
“Hey, you’re the new girl, Huh? My grandma said you would be stopping by” his voice was deep and husky; “I’m Alex.” Joan smiled and looked up ready to greet him in return, her voice caught in her throat as she met his eyes. They were the deepest jade green she had ever seen.  
“I…I am Joan” she squeaked, _oh my word, did she just squeak?_  
“Joan! Come in, come in!” Came the sweet voice of Evelyn from behind Alex’s big frame, “let the girl in Alex”. Alex moved to the side to make way for Joan to pass into the house, she brushed against his chest and she could feel the tight torso muscles underneath his shirt. He was much more athletically endowed than Sam. He was most definitely an athlete or something…  
“I’ll see you around” he smiled then closed the door behind him as he went out.

Evelyn had hooked her arm around Joan’s and had ushered her further into the cottage, she had been briefly introduced to George who was currently enthralled with whatever was showing on the television.  
She had found herself seated at a quaint table all set up for tea and there were some freshly baked flower shaped cookies staked in a plate. Evelyn had poured her some tea and she politely took the offered cookies. Then Evelyn had momentarily disappeared down a small hallway to the back of the cottage, returning with a shoebox tied with string. She gently placed the shoebox in front of Joan on the table, smiled and then left to busy herself in the kitchen. Joan looked at the box, feeling suddenly a kind of apprehension of what she might find in it. Gently and with slightly trembling hands she untied the string and lifted the lid.

Inside was a pack of letters tied with yellow ribbon, several photos, a small leather note book and a green silk pouch. Joan lifted the pouch, it was heavy. Softly she laid the pouch onto the table and opened it. She took out a beautiful silver heart shaped pendant; the heart was encircled with tiny emeralds, at the back it had a small plate with an engraving and a symbol.  
Joan gasped with shock as she recognized the symbol; it was the same as the one on the huge leather book Abigail had brought from the library. Joan’s heart skipped a beat when she read the engraving.  
  


_‘Jalhandriel, Forest Nypmh and Guardian of the Junimos.’_


	24. Operation Back Pack

It was already late afternoon as Joan made her way west towards Cindersap Forest, taking the path that went past the two houses situated just above the entrance to the beach. Joan knew the other three must already be waiting for her at the lake. Joan had made her excuses telling Evelyn she would be back tomorrow to collect the shoebox, and almost ran out of the house. She had stuffed the silk pouch with the pendant into her jeans front pocket and she was nervously feeling it thru her jeans with her right hand. She had wanted to explore the other contents, but knew that would have to wait, for now. Joan picked up pace as she passed the ranch on her right. Her eyes drifted over the small enclosure in front with a few cows grazing. She saw the chicken coops lined up at the back and instantly thought of Shane and for a moment her eyes searched for him. Then somewhere at the back of her mind someone was calling her.

“Joan!”

It was Sam coming towards her with a huge smile.  
“Hey, Sam” she smiled in return, he came to stand next to her and with one arm coming around her shoulders he gave her a squeeze.  
“How did it go at Evelyn’s?” he asked and let her go, Joan felt cold where his arm had been.  
“Interesting” she said honestly, “I will tell you later”. They made their way together towards the other two who were standing on the small dock. For a moment as Joan moved closer she could see the small nine year blond boy on his skateboard arms out stretched like he was flying.  
“Joan!” Abigail called excitedly, she came rushing forward. She had a back pack on and was holding which looked like a sword in one hand.  
“Whoa!” and Sam move protectively in front of Joan, which instantly annoyed Abigail. Joan giggled and moved to Sam’s side.  
“Is that a sword?” Joan asked amazed.  
“Hell yeah! I got it from Marlon a few years back. Although I do think he still ripped me off” Abigail’s nose twitched as she rolled her eyes. _Marlon?_ Oh yes the guy stuck behind the rock at the mines. Joan watched as Abigail twirled and made swiping moves with the sword, luckily not too close to them, much to Sam’s relief. Despite Joan’s initial surprise at the sword, Abigail moved elegantly and clearly knew what she was doing. Joan relaxed then squeezed Sam’s arm, which was standing all tense. His shoulders eased at her touch and he smiled at her.

“Are we doing this or what?” Sebastian said as he came forward from where he had been watching everything. He was carrying two baseball bats, obviously one for him and one for Sam. Joan felt lost and left out, “don’t I have a weapon?” she asked.  
“No” Sebastian said calmly, “your objective will be to grab your back pack, while _we_ ….”he paused, “while _we_ keep anything that might decide to attack away from you.”  
Abigail and Sam nodded in agreement.  
“Well, okay then” Joan said but when she did not move, Sebastian looked at her inquiringly. Joan looked at each of them, Sam with his huge smile, Abigail with her determination and Sebastian…whose expression remains a mystery and made her stomach twitch.  
“Thank you” she said and she could see the surprise on Sebastian’s face, “thank you for doing this” she continued, “You hardly really know me and you all are actually willing to…to” she broke off. Abigail moved and hugged her.  
“You are one of us now” she whispered in Joan’s ear, “and I _know_ who you are”, then she moved back with her hands on Joan’s shoulders.  
“You are my friend” she smiled, then turned and hooked her arm into Sam’s, who was looking flustered, and pulled him in the direction of the Secret Woods.  
  
Sebastian who was still staring at Joan, a frown etched between his brows, suddenly also turned, then after a moment’s consideration, turned back towards her.  
“You are not what I expected at all” he simply stated, and then held out his hand, “come on.”  
Joan hesitantly reached for his hand, his words whirling in her mind about what he meant, but when his hand touched hers and his fingers curled over hers, she relaxed.

They all stood in front of the huge log that was guarding the entrance. It was late and the early dark of nightfall was already covering the forest, the final lights of sunset shining thru the leaves. Abigail, removed her back pack, opened it and then handed each of them a flashlight. They all had a clip on the ends that could be attached. Joan, Sam and Sebastian attached theirs to their jeans and Abigail attached hers to the strap of the back pack.  
“Okay, so we know what the plan is, it is a simple retrieve _only_ operation. Right? Abigail?” Sebastian looked at Abigail with a very serious look on his face.  
“Yes, of course!” She said, and when she turned her face away from him, shook her head and rolled her eyes. They had no confidence in her at all. Yes, she is wild and yes she can be unpredictable, but she would never unnecessarily endanger anyone. Joan could see the frustration cross Abigail’s face.  
“I think Abigail should be in front, she has the most experience with a weapon and she has been here before” Joan said, and when Sebastian and Sam started to protest, she held up her hand, “and I _trust_ her.”  
“Not that I don’t trust you” she quickly said when Sam muttered under his breath,” but I do believe it is the best option.” She could see Abigail perk up in Joan’s confidence in her.  
“Okay” Sebastian sighed, “We had better get a move on, it is getting dark and to be honest I do _not_ want to be caught in there at night time.”

They had climbed over the log and had slowly made their way down the path that led deeper into the woods towards the clearing. Abigail was walking in front, holding the flashlight and sword out in front of her. Sam and Sebastian were on either side of Joan, close but not too close each with a baseball bat in their hands. The deeper they went the darker it became. There was no sound, no wind, and no movement it was so eerily quiet they could only hear their own footsteps on the ground as they moved. Joan’s heart was beating so fast and loudly she could have sworn the others could hear it. Then they were in the clearing, Joan could see her back pack lying on the spot where she had dropped it, with the water bottle on top. It looked untouched.

She looked around, and then rushed towards it, for a moment she thought she had heard one of them calling out for her to wait. Joan knelt down to take a quick survey of the contents in the bag, relieved to find her phone and wallet still in there. She quickly closed it up and placed it on her back.  
“Okay, guys let’s get out of here” she said and turned around. Joan could feel the blood drain from her face, she was alone. Abigail, Sam and Sebastian had disappeared.

Frantically she looked around her, whirling in a circle.  
“Sam? Abigail? Sebastian?” she called, but there was no response. She could feel her throat tightening.  
“Okay, guys this is seriously not funny!” She croaked, her mouth dry, but she _knew_ they would not do that to her. _Where are they?_

Joan looked and calculated the distance between her and the exit to the path. She could just run. But, then she would be leaving them, _if_ they were still here. Joan was at a loss, she did not know what to do.  
Run, Joan, run her mind was telling her. Every fiber in her being was telling her to flee. Yet her heart was searching. _Where are they?_

It was faint at first; the quiet was so deafening that Joan did not hear it. Then it became louder, coming from the path. “Run!”  
It took only a second for her body to react and she ran. The shadows came from everywhere; they were underneath her, over her and around her. They were whispering, growling and clawing at her clothes.  
She ran down the path, scrambling over the log then falling down to the other side.

She was on her stomach, her head in her arms, her chest heaving, her eyes closed and her ears straining to listen. But the sounds were gone, and somewhere from far away came a voice.

“Joan? Joan!”


	25. A Friend in Need

“Joan?” she was being shaken by a hand on her back, when she did not respond the voice became harsher. “Joan!” slowly she opened her eyes and looked up into Sam’s eyes; he was on his knees next to her.  
“Sam?”  
“Sam!” Joan moved so quickly and almost winded Sam in a crushing hug, falling on top of him as he fell backwards. He responded and hugged her tightly.  
“Joan?” Joan lifted her head from Sam’s chest and saw Abigail standing next to them. Joan jumped up and hugged Abigail. Sam stood up and tried to compose himself by pulling his shirt back into position, he had been caught off guard by Joan’s hug. Although he had eagerly welcomed it, it stirred up his already uncomfortable and confusing feelings for Joan.  
“Where…where did you go?” she asked as she released Abigail from the hug and she saw the look that passed between them.  
“Right here” Abigail said, and shrugged her shoulders, “one moment we were in the clearing and then you went for bag….and then we were here.”  
“We were about to climb over the log again, when you came flying over it” Sam said.  
Joan looked around, “Where is Sebastian?”  
“We don’t know” they both said in unison, and Joan’s frown deepened and her heart jumped.

Joan closed her eyes; this… _this_ is not what she signed up for when she had decided to come to Stardew Valley. But after everything that has happened, including finding that pendant…  
The pendant!

Joan’s hand flew to her right front pocket and with relief flooding her she pulled out the little green silk pouch. Abigail’s eyebrows arched and moved closer to look. Sam remained where he was.  
Joan carefully took out the pendant and held it up by the delicate silver chain for Abigail to see. Abigail’s eyes glowed with excitement as she saw the symbol reflecting off the back.  
“Oh my gosh!” she gasped, “Where did you get this?”  
“It was among my Grandfather’s things that Evelyn gave me. There was more, letters and photos, a note book, but I did not have time, so I only took this with the intention to show you all” Joan paused as she shone her flashlight on it, “I thought..”  
Sam came closer to stand next to them; the emeralds were sparkling so brightly.  
“What is the writing?” he asked as he saw the fine feathered engraving.  
_“_ Jalhandriel, Forest Nypmh and Guardian of the Junimos” Joan read.  
“Junimos…what does that mean?” he asked scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly from behind the log came a loud cracking sound and the log split in two, sending splinters of wood flying in all directions. All three turned and covered their faces, then slowly and obviously startled and scared they turned back round. Sebastian was standing there his clothes torn, his eyes huge and wide, looking dazed and confused. He tried to move forward, his hand reaching out. They all moved at the same time, rushing towards him. Joan caught him first, letting him fall into her arms; she cradled him gently as she knelt down to the ground, positioning him on her lap. Abigail and Sam were on either side of him, and Abigail was swiftly inspecting him all over for any injuries.

Sebastian was breathing and his pulse was strong but his eyes were moving rapidly like he was dreaming.  
“Besides a few scratches, I don’t see anything else” Abigail’s face was pale with concern.  
“We need to get out of here, it is already nightfall” Sam said seriously and was already again back on his feet. He came over and gently lifted Sebastian, putting his left arm over his neck and shoulder to hold him. Joan stood up, stuffed the pendant back into its pouch and back into her pocket and then took Sebastian’s other arm around her neck and shoulder to help Sam carry Sebastian. Although it was obvious that Sam was supporting Sebastian’s full weight.  
“We can take him to my cabin” Joan said, Sam nodded in agreement and with Abigail in front lighting the way, they made their way to the farm.

All three of them knew it would be better to avoid unnecessary attention from _anyone_. Because honestly, how does one explain what has happened?

By the time they reached the pond, both Sam and Joan’s back and legs were aching, with every step Sebastian had gotten heavier. Abigail had to stop several times and wait for them to catch up. When they finally came into view of the cabin, Joan saw a familiar face and her heart began to beat faster.

Shane had taken one look at Joan’s face, and had then swiftly stood up from the porch steps where he had been sitting, rushed over and took Sebastian from Joan and Sam’s arms, lifting him carefully over his shoulder. Abigail rushed forward pulling the cabin’s keys from her back pack; she opened the door and moved for Shane to walk through. Joan hurriedly came from behind rushing towards the bed, pulling off the quilt and motioning for Shane to place Sebastian onto the bed. She removed her back pack placing it next to the bed, and Shane’s eyebrows lifted when he saw it, then furrowed into a frown.  
Joan knew he was already calculating in his mind what had happened or at least what they had been doing. Shane moved away and went around the cabin lighting several candles. Abigail was already slowly removing Sebastian’s hoodie. She worked quietly and carefully, still trying to access if there were any hidden injuries.

Sam sank into a chair exhausted, massaging his neck. Joan quickly looked for Shane, but he had already gone out to the porch, reaching for the watering can and was moving down to the pond. Joan searched the bedding box and found a cotton sheet; she threw it onto the bed, and then pulled out a pillow cover. She pulled at the seams and ripped it. She went to the wash basin and lifted it, Sam who heard her immediately rushed over and took it outside to empty it.  
“Thank you, Sam” she smiled, and gave his arm a squeeze; he nodded after replacing the basin and sat back down, watching Abigail. Abigail had taken the sheet and had thrown it over Sebastian’s body and was removing his boots and jeans. His hoodie and jeans were badly ripped, and the scratches were bloody.  
Shane came back in with the fresh water which he poured into the basin and Joan dipped several ripped pieces of cloth into the water. Joan avoided looking at Shane; she could feel how tense he was. He retreated and went to stand outside on the porch.

She went over to the bed and handed Abigail a cloth, then moved to lift Sebastian’s arm but stopped when Abigail grabbed her hand. Joan looked at her, and she could see the conflicting emotions in Abigail’s eyes. She was biting her lower lip.  
“It might be better, if I do it…alone” she said softly, Abigail knew Sebastian would be mortified if he knew someone else had seen him without clothes on or even touched him without his permission.  
Joan nodded, stepped back and smiled and she could see Abigail’s face relax.

Joan ripped several more pieces and placed them next to the basin, then with a gently pat on Sam’s shoulder she motioned for them to go outside. Sam nodded and followed.

Joan leaned with her eyes closed against the wall of the cabin. Sam sank down onto the steps with his face in his hands. Shane who had been standing quietly all this time at the edge of the porch, moved to stand in front of Joan. Joan could feel his eyes on her, making her stomach twist into knots. Joan opened one eye, and she could see the intense look on his face and she grimaced. She knew he was waiting for an explanation.

Sam heard Shane walk past behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see him stopping in front of Joan. _What was he doing here?_ He had been extremely grateful when Shane had taken Sebastian, but that did not stop him from feeling this strange tightness in his chest. He has seen the way Shane looked at Joan. _Was there something going on between them?_ Then Sam shook his head impossible. They were friends, Shane had rescued her and they were friends…. _only_ friends.


	26. Things Left Unsaid

Shane had just gotten back from a quick trip into Zuzu City; luckily the storage company where he had his unit was located on the outskirts so he did not have to go in to the city itself. He had quickly made an assessment of everything and made a list of what he could use. He had grabbed a few things and loaded it onto Marnie’s blue Ford pickup truck he had borrowed. He had also added a few boxes with some electrical stuff that he knew he would need. He had stopped just outside the top entrance of the farm and had unloaded everything then carried it to pack it behind the cabin. He had noticed that the cabin was locked and Joan was not home. It was already late afternoon and he had briefly wondered where she was. He had busied himself organizing everything at the back of the cabin; it was already dark when he sat down on the porch steps. _Where was she?_

Shane knew he should just leave and go back home, but they had parted uncomfortably this morning, he _wanted_ to see her. No, he _needed_ to see her, to make sure they were okay. It was then when he saw them come up the path towards the cabin. He saw Abigail first, shining her flashlight in front of her with a sword in one hand. The sight of the sword did not even have time to register with Shane when he saw the limp unconscious form of Sebastian hanging between Sam and Joan. The distraught and tired look on Joan’s face was enough for him to rush over and take Sebastian from them.

He kept quiet and carried Sebastian into the cabin, laying him down on the bed. His heart jumped in his throat as he remembered having Joan in his arms last night. He lit some candles then went outside and fetched the water he knew they would need. He kept his mind blank focusing on what he was doing. He came and filled the water basin; he noticed Joan was avoiding him, so he went back outside. He moved to stand in the shadows at the edge of the porch, hiding like he always does in the saloon. Again he tried not to think, but rather focused on his mental notes of what he needed to do.

When Joan and Sam came outside and she leaned against the wall, her eyes closed. He found himself moving quietly passing Sam who had sat down on the porch steps to stand in front of Joan. She looked tired, a quick scan over her made him assured that she was not injured. Her jeans were ripped in some places like it had been hooked onto something…no _clawed_ by something. His eyes moved up over her t-shirt, over her breasts to her neck, all the way up to rest for just a moment on her lips. He pulled his gaze away to lock with her now open eyes. It was the most natural thing in the world for Joan to move forward and encircle her arms around Shane’s waist and lean into his chest. Shane sighed, and he returned her hug, just holding her. It was like a brother hugging a sister, or at least that was what he was telling himself.

Sam shifted uncomfortably on the steps as he saw the hug. Although he did not know the real extend of their relationship, he could not deny the twinge of jealousy he was feeling. Sam knew it was ridiculous and he had no claim on Joan. But hell man, they have been through some _weird stuff_ lately and if anything that should have made them closer, shouldn’t it?

Abigail had quietly continued to clean up Sebastian’s scratches, he had moved slightly as if in pain when she had cleaned the scratches on his arms. He was still unconscious and this worried Abigail. _What the hell happened in the woods?_ She felt so guilty because she had been more excited about the _adventure_ part and not really realizing the potential danger of it all. She had only really half believed Joan and Sam about the _‘shadow monster’_ but she got swept up in the mystery and romanticism when she had found that book. She had seen Sebastian get more and more tense as they had gone deeper into the woods, but she was so focused about being the _sword swinging hero,_ that she was not being the friend she should have been. When Joan had brushed past her in the woods towards her back pack, it had been Sebastian who had called out after her, his hand outstretched towards her, then he had disappeared and so did the woods. She and Sam had found themselves outside the woods beside the log.

Abigail loved Sebastian even though romantically it could not work for them, he was her _best_ friend. He knew all her secrets, her dreams and inner most desires. Sam too was her best friend, but in a different way, he was her fun friend who she loved to hang out with and mess about with. Abigail sighed; she reached for Sebastian’s phone in this jeans pocket and texted Robin and then walked out to the porch.  
  
Joan released Shane when Abigail stepped out and he moved quietly away, “How is he?” she asked.  
“Honestly? I have no idea” she handed Joan Sebastian’s phone, “I texted Robin, to say Sebastian is staying over at a friend in Zuzu City tonight” and then continued “I have cleaned the scratches the best I could, I will get some ointment from Doc Harvey tomorrow. He will not ask any questions because it won’t be the first time.” Joan nodded then reached for Abigail and hugged her.  
“I am so sorry, Abigail” she apologized, “this is all my fault.”  
“No, we all agreed and we all knew what we were doing. None of us had any idea this would happen” Abigail said fiercely and hugged Joan even more tightly. They both stepped back and smiled at each other. Abigail looked at Sam.  
“I think Sam and I should go home, and try to get some sleep and then be back early tomorrow” Abigail patted Sam on the shoulder and he stood up. Joan looked at Sam he did look tired. _They were all tired._

Joan quickly rushed inside and retrieved her phone from her back pack, it was still fairly fully charged since she did not really get to use over the past few days. She came back outside and handed her phone to Abigail “give me your number and I will text you immediately, when he wakes up.”  
Abigail quickly typed her number and added herself under Joan’s contacts and she added Sam’s. Then she looked at Shane. Shane shifted slightly uncomfortably under her gaze. She came forward and without Shane realizing her intention until it was too late, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
“Thank you” she whispered into his ear, “Not only for helping with Sebastian, but being such a good friend for Joan.” Shane sighed, and patted her awkwardly on the shoulders. Although Abigail’s hug did not have the same effect on him as Joan’s, it still made him extremely uncomfortable. Abigail moved away then turned to Sam, “come on, let’s go” and she hooked her arm into his. Joan stepped forward and quickly kissed Sam on the cheek then squeezed his hand with hers. Together Sam and Abigail then started down the path towards town.  
“Bye” Sam called over his shoulder to no one in particular and allowed Abigail to pull him with her. The kiss had surprised Sam, but it left him with a huge grin all the way home.

“Are you okay?” Shane asked, speaking for the first time since their arrival on the farm, as they watch the two disappear up the path.  
“Yes, I am okay” she replied and turned to look at him, she could see the concern on his face, “I know I have a lot to explain and to tell you, but could we do it tomorrow?” She was suddenly very tired, and all she wanted to do was to lie down and close her eyes.  
Shane nodded “I will come by tomorrow after work”.  
“Thank you Shane, for once again being here when I needed you” her smile was genuine and Shane could feel his heart start to beat faster. “I suppose it was lucky I was still here, I came to drop off some supplies I had picked up from my storage unit” he shrugged.  
“Whatever the reason, you were here” she took his hand and held it for a moment in hers, it looked like she was about to say something, then she let his hand go and went towards the door.  
At the door she turned “I _will_ see you tomorrow?” she asked.  
Shane nodded, and then slowly made his way down the steps and up the path towards where he had parked the pickup.  
“Goodnight Joan”  
“Goodnight Shane”


	27. Saved From the Darkness

Joan closed the door quietly behind her and locked it. She turned and for a moment just stood exhausted against the door looking at the mess that was her cabin and the quiet figure lying on her bed. She felt so guilty, even though she and Sebastian cannot be exactly classified as friends, she did care about him. Whatever happened to him was because of _her._ She regretted that she ever had the _stupid_ idea to go back for her back pack. She regretted that she ever had the _stupid_ idea of going to the Secret Woods in the first place. She regretted…so many things. The events over the last few days are all mostly unbelievable and unexplainable. _What has her grandfather gotten her into?_

She went over to her suitcase and searched for something to sleep in, then quietly undressed with several quick looks that Sebastian was still asleep. She had a quick wash, untied her hair, brushed it and left it loose. Joan blew out all the candles but one and went to the bed. She rolled the blanket that Shane had used into a long snake and positioned it in the middle of the bed, almost like a wall between her and Sebastian. She did not want to unexpectedly touch him during the night, if Abigail’s reaction is anything to go by, then it was obvious Sebastian did not like being touched. She remembered briefly his reaction when their arms had touched on the porch. At first she had thought it was just because of her and that he really did not like her, but now… He had taken her hand twice now though, once to the beach here on the farm and when they went to the Secret Woods, _but_ he had always maintained a distance.

Joan softly climbed onto the bed and wiggled herself underneath the quilt which was uncomfortably bulky; she struggled for several minutes to get comfortable but then threw it off to the ground. It was hot anyway; she will be fine without a covering. She turned slowly onto her side, her back facing towards Sebastian. Joan closed her eyes and listened to Sebastian’s breathing. It was a steady rhythm and soon Joan felt she could no longer keep the sleep at bay.

Joan had no idea what time it was when she felt the bed moving, she was still half asleep as she turned to look at Sebastian. He was rolling from side to side, he was sweating and his arms looked like it was fighting something.  
Joan sat up, his arms were thrashing about wildly, that she was almost afraid he would hit her.  
“Sebastian” she first said softly and touched his leg still under the cotton sheet. No reaction.  
“Sebastian!” she said more loudly, shaking his leg a bit harder.  
Suddenly he was sitting straight up and he was still fighting, Joan rolled off the bed to avoid being hit.  
She did not know what to do, he was panicked and his breathing was getting harsh and shallow.  
If she threw him with water, she might shock him; she needed to find a way to calm him, to make him feel safe. Joan climbed back onto the bed and moved to sit behind him, one leg hanging down the one side of the bed, the other down his left side. Then quickly when his arms were up in the air, she reached around him with her own and grabbed him and pulled her to him and just held him. Her face pressed against his back, her right hand positioned over his heart so that she could feel his heart beat, the other just above his abs. All caution about not touching him forgotten. For a moment he still thrashed widely, and then Joan felt him fall back against her. His arms came to rest over hers, his fingers lacing with hers. His breathing got steadier and Joan could feel his heartbeat getting slower.  
“You are safe now” Joan whispered into his back.

For a moment she could feel Sebastian stiffen, and she held him tighter.  
“You are safe now” she repeated, and she could feel him relax again.

Sebastian was running and running, but the more he ran the quicker they were all around him. The dark shadows clawed and screeched. He tried to fight them off, but they kept coming. Over and over, he was tired, he can’t keep fighting. Then suddenly he was being pulled backwards away from them, he could feel the arms around his chest holding him. Abigail? No, they felt different, they felt _safe_ … He reached up to cover the arms with his own, to hold the hands that was pulling him to safety and he let himself be pulled out of the darkness.  
“You are safe now” Sebastian stiffened, _Joan?_ “You are safe now” she said again, and he relaxed, he _believed_ her.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking several times to get adjusted to the darkness in the cabin. The one candle that was left burning still flickered faintly in the glass jar on the table. Sebastian looked down at his arms and grimaced as he saw the scratches. His nightmares have become a reality. Then he looked at his hands. His fingers were laced with another pair of hands, soft and warm. It was true what Abigail had tried to tell Joan, Sebastian did not like to be touched by anyone, especially the opposite gender. Not because he did not want to be touched, or that he was gay, but because he was _afraid_. For Sebastian touching is an intimate connection, like when a mother holds her baby for the first time. Touch shows love, shows safety and it creates a bond. He has a bond with Abigail, and he always will because she is his best friend and his first love. He has a bond with Robin because she is his mother. He did not want that kind of bond with anyone else. A bond gets broken sometimes, which leaves you with a hurt that rips your soul and breaks your heart. His father had broken his heart. Love is just an inconvenience and he does not want it or need it. Joan was an enigma, and his life has been turned upside down since he first met her. He did not _want_ to like her; he did not _want_ to be her friend. Yet he kept being pulled into her world by Sam, Abigail and circumstances beyond his control. She has a connection to the darkness that hounds him. She was a piece of the puzzle he has been trying to solve since that night in the Community Center. And here she was holding _him_ , when he did not want to be touched, yet it was because she _was_ holding him that he was now _free_ of the darkness.

Joan listened to Sebastian’s breathing, her cheek against his back, her eyes closed. It had a soothing rhythm now and she could feel herself falling asleep. He felt warm and his skin smooth. Sebastian shifted slightly which made Joan lift her head.  
He was unlacing his fingers from hers and was trying to untangle himself from her arms. Joan immediately let him go and climbed off the bed. She had moved so quickly that the sweatshirt she had pulled on as a nightshirt had ridden up to just above her waist, showing her outline from the waist down in the failing candle light. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. Her hair was loose and was hanging in a disheveled mess around her shoulders and face. Although it was dark, he could see her beauty and he could see why Sam was crushing on her. He felt cold where her arms had been and where she had rested against his back. For a moment he wanted to reach for her and pull her back.

“I am sorry” she said softly, then sniffed the air; there was suddenly a strange sweet fragrance. She noticed the small window was open next to the front door. She noticed Sebastian smell it too. _Must be coming from outside?_ She felt dizzy suddenly.

“It’s okay…” He shook his head as the fragrance surrounded him, then he threw off the sheet and grimaced as he realized he only had his boxers on, but right now modesty was the last thing on this mind, he _needed_ to stand up. He swung his legs off the bed but the moment his feet touched the floor and he stood, his legs gave way. Joan moved quickly with an “Oh Crap!” and caught him but he was heavy and they both sank to the floor. Joan found herself pinned underneath Sebastian, as he was trying to keep his top half off her with his arms.  
“I am so sorry…” he was saying but stopped when their eyes locked. His eyes were dark, even in this little light Joan could see the smoky blue. “It’s okay” she said moving her hands from his back to the front with the intention to push him off. He was so beautiful, Joan thought. His dark fringe was hanging over his face, and she reached up to tuck it behind his ear. Her hand stopped in midair as she realized what she was doing, but Sebastian grabbed her hand and surprising both of them brought her palm to his lips. The kiss was so soft his lips barely touching her skin. Sebastian closed his eyes; he could feel his heart jump and beat faster. He has _never_ felt like this. _What was she doing to him?_


	28. Under a Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: although no heavy erotic/porn wording is used in my romantic scenes, sexual acts are implied. 16+

Joan gasped as Sebastian kissed her palm, her breasts tightening underneath the sweatshirt, and she could feel her cheeks get hot. She has felt desire before, but this was _something_ else. She has felt desire for Shane, has wanted to touch him, kiss him and has wanted it in return much to her own mortification. She knew Shane did not like her in that way and she knew she will have to try and get over those feelings. Sam she knew liked her, maybe more than just like, but much to her disappointment she did not feel any desire for him. This, _this_ what she was feeling now, was much more than just desire, she _wanted_ Sebastian with a burning ache. She _knew_ that Sebastian did not like her; he has been kind yes and has helped her. So _why the hell_ was he touching her the way that he was…?

Sebastian moved down her arm, leaving a trail of feather soft kisses, making Joan gasp. She arched as the sensation in her stomach grew and moved down to stir deep in her belly. She reached up to place her free hand behind his head and he turned to look at her. He could see the fire of desire in her eyes it matched what was reflecting in his own. He bent down and touched her lips with his own. He has only ever kissed Abigail and her lips had been cold, awkward and stiff, both not knowing how to kiss the other. Joan’s lips are soft and warm, inviting. His inexperience was not preventing him from moving his lips over hers, tasting, with an unknown instinct guiding him.

Joan pulled him closer, wanting more, she parted her lips, kissing Sebastian enticing him to take more and deepen the kiss. And he did. Neither of them has ever been kissed like this, yet they matched each other in urgency. Each tasting, exploring, their tongues mingled in a surge of passion. Sebastian’s hand moved down to cover her breast and Joan moaned against his mouth. Her breasts were swollen and her nipples were scratching against her sweatshirt. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. Her hand moved down to grab his and move it underneath her shirt. Surprised at her own wanton actions she could feel Sebastian stiffen, and she let go of his hand. She broke the kiss and looked away shy and embarrassed.

Sebastian did not remove his hand from underneath her shirt. He had momentarily tensed when she had taken his hand and placed it there. It was the softness of her skin that had surprised him, so silky and warm to his touch. He knew she was feeling what he was, he could see her cheeks pink with desire, and her eyes glittered with fire. _This was so wrong on many levels and yet it felt so right and natural_. He slowly moved his hand up to rest just below the curve of her breast. Joan gasped and turned to look at him again. Sebastian was looking at her mouth, and she involuntarily licked her lips. The movement of her tongue was so small but it was enough for Sebastian to kiss her again. He invaded her mouth and drew on her passion as she responded her hands clutching his shoulders. His hand moving to cover her breast and Joan arched her back as his touch sent shockwaves through her body. Their kiss broke as her head fell back, and Sebastian moved his lips to her neck. Nibbling, biting the soft flesh. Joan was moving restlessly. Her body was on fire; she twisted underneath Sebastian and then froze as she felt the unmistakably bulge of his arousal. Sebastian felt her stiffen, and he continued to place kisses on her neck. His hand on her breast began to move, softly kneading the soft swell of her breast, the nipple a hardened pebble in the palm of his hand. He could feel her start to move again, slowly twisting her body and moving her legs to shift his weight completely onto her, his arousal now nestled between her legs. The touch of their bodies in such an intimate way, caused Sebastian to tremble and he squeezed her breast, making Joan moan.

He lifted his head to look at her; she was biting her lower lip in anticipation. _This was like a dream_. Her auburn hair was spread out all around her. His other hand was lying beside her head as he was keeping himself up with his right arm and elbow. He took a lock and held it. It was like holding fire. He did not realize he had stopped touching her, until she begun to touch him.

Joan moved her hands down his shoulders over his back to just above his boxers trim. Sensually she stroked his back, kneading the muscle, touching his skin. Sebastian could feel his arousal twitch against her, the sensations moving down to his belly starting a fire he was not sure he will be able to control. He started to knead her breast again, but he wanted more. He _needed_ more. In one swift movement he lifted her up towards him to pull her sweatshirt off over her head. Joan suddenly cold clung to him and almost cried out as their naked skins touched. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and she raked his back with her fingers. Sebastian cupped her face with both hands and was kissing her with a wild abandonment. She matched his exploration of her mouth.

 _This can’t be happening_ , Joan thought. She has never wanted or needed anyone as much as she wanted Sebastian right now in this moment. It was almost unreal. _This was like a dream._

Then they both recoiled from each other as the sour smell filled their nostrils forcing them to break apart. Sebastian rolled off Joan and they were both breathing hard, both hot and flushed.  
The smell was nauseating and was making Joan dizzy.  
“Joan…” she could hear Sebastian call her, his breathing sounded hollow. She momentarily closed her eyes, and then turned to look at him.  
“Are you okay?” she asked softly. She could see Sebastian shake, he was trembling.  
“No” he said honestly.

She could see Sebastian shift, and then to her embarrassment realized they were both still mostly naked. She stood up and reached for her sweatshirt which she quickly pulled on, and then reached for his shirt that Abigail had neatly placed on top of his shredded jeans. Without touching him too much she helped him get his shirt on and back onto the bed. The desire and passion they had both felt had dissipated with the smell of the sour stench. Joan’s brow furrowed, which had been the _exact_ opposite when they had smelled that sweet fragrance.

 _What the hell is going on? Is someone playing with them?_ She has heard of drugs that could enhance your sexual desires, but a fragrance? But you were supposed to be attracted or at least have a desire for the person. She was not even sure if Sebastian _liked_ her. She liked him, she had to admit and found him attractive, but never before tonight had she _wanted_ him. Joan glanced at Sebastian who was now lying on the bed, one arm flung over his eyes. Her eyes travelled over him and rested on his hand that was lying on his stomach. She flushed as she still could feel the way he had touched her. Joan looked out the window it was still very dark and she guessed that morning was still a way off. Joan sighed and reached for her phone that was on the table, she quickly typed a message and then went to climb into her side of the bed.

Sebastian felt the mattress dip as Joan got onto the bed. He was _still_ trying to come to terms with what has happened _and_ he was slightly nauseous from that disgusting smell. He dared not look at her, afraid that she might still see the fire in his eyes. _This_ was a complication he had not anticipated. Although he doubt anything would have happened if they had not been under the _influence_. He knew whatever that fragrance was; it was what had caused their sudden _attraction_ to each other. Sebastian could not deny that he found Joan beautiful but he knew that is not what was _attracting_ him to her. He has tried to remain impartial for Sam’s sake _and_ because he did not want to get involved with anyone. Sebastian sighed, and he removed his arm from his eyes, he turned to look at her. Joan was facing towards him, her hands under her cheek as she looked at him.  
“We can’t tell _anyone_ what happened” she said stated softly.  
“Agreed” Sebastian responded, “how would we explain it anyway? We almost devoured each other in sexual frenzy because we were high on some aphrodisiac fragrance?” Joan giggled.  
“When you put it _that_ way, I doubt I would believe it either” she said smiling, then with a more serious tone, “Where do you think it came from?”  
“Have no idea, just another puzzle.”  
“Another?” she asked. Sebastian smiled, but did not answer, instead turned over to lay with his back towards her. Joan listened to his breathing and when it sounded like he was asleep.  
“I have never been kissed like that…” she whispered to his back.  
Neither have I…Sebastian responded silently in his mind and most likely never will again.


	29. A Sleepless Night

The message came through at exactly 2 am.  
_Sebastian is awake and he is okay. Joan  
_Abigail sighed in relief; she has been lying awake for most of the night and going over everything that has happened the last few days. _Everything_ has a connection to Joan. The secret woods, the book, the darkness…and three men were now also connected to her. Sam because of the secret woods and the day they shared, Shane for being there to save her from the first Shadow Monster attack and Sebastian. She was not quite sure about the connection with Sebastian, but it ran deeper with him than any of them. She has seen the odd looks, the stolen glances from Sebastian. This is the most she and Sam has seen Sebastian over a weekend. He would usually get on his bike and ride into Zuzu City to stay with friends there and if they were lucky see him on Monday nights for band practice. Something has changed and she knew it was because of Joan. Then of course there were Sebastian’s nightmares. He has never told her what they were about, but she knew he was always running away from something. She has seen him wake up many times in terror then he would stay locked up in his room for days. Not speaking to anyone. This has caused Robin great concern in the past, and of course did not help Sebastian’s relationship with Demetrius either. 

Abigail has no idea what the hell happened in the woods, but it scared her. It _really_ scared her. She knows about the magic that is part of the forest. She knows about the wizard that lives at the edge of the forest too. But with Sebastian disappearing the way he did and her and Sam’s teleportation? There had to be magic involved! Joan’s pendant has really interested her and it looked familiar…she has seen it somewhere. Abigail sat upright and reached for the big leather book, and turned to the page with the drawing of Joan. Abigail with the help of her phone’s flashlight scanned over the image. And there around her neck was the pendant. Coincidence? Hell no!

Sam just could not get to sleep. He has been tossing and turning for the last 3 hours. He saw his phone’s light briefly flash and he reached for it.  
_Seb is okay_ _J_  
Sam tossed his phone back on the bed table. Well, that’s good news he thought. Joan must have let Abigail know and she in turn texted him. He has been seriously worried about his friend. Just one of the _many_ things keeping him awake right now. Sam rolled onto his stomach, punched his pillow a couple of times then with his arms underneath tried to get comfortable. This has always been one of his favorite ways to fall asleep but obviously not tonight. Dang it and he flipped onto his back, flinging his arms to lie above his head. Joan was getting under his skin, all he can see when he closes his eyes is her in Shane’s arms. Seriously man, look Shane’s a nice guy but he drinks. Does Joan even know about his drinking? Does Joan even know anything about Shane? Sam sighed; she most likely knows more about Shane than she knows about _him_. To be honest they have not really spent much time together alone. So yes, they do not know each other at all. Maybe he should ask her out…on a date, or _something_. Maybe he should just be her friend. Yes, let’s start there. With everything going on, a friend would be the better option and they could get to know each other that way. Besides she lives in Stardew Valley now…she won’t be going away again. There is plenty of time to get to know each other… _right?_ He touched his cheek at the spot where Joan had kissed him. Right…

Shane hasn’t touched a beer since he had shared one with Joan on Saturday night. Lying here he was desperately craving one. The shock of seeing the limp Sebastian, the scared and tired faces of Sam, Abigail and especially Joan was now getting to him. He respected Joan’s decision of waiting until tomorrow to fill him in on all the details of what the hell happened today. He just knew they had a run in with the shadow creatures again. Did she really put herself and the others deliberately in danger? And what the hell happened to Sebastian? He does not really know much about the Stardew Gang, except that Abigail is Pierre’s daughter from the General Store, Sebastian is Robin’s son and Sam is Vincent’s brother, Jas’s friend. They were he assumed all the same age, which would put them in Joan’s age group. He guessed around 23? 24? Several years younger than him though, he was turning 29 this spring. He rubbed a hand over this jaw, although he felt 40 and most likely looked it too. He tossed his legs open, he was getting hot. He placed a hand underneath his head and tried to close his eyes again. Sleep is really not coming easy tonight. This was the first night in two he has slept in his own bed again, but he would most likely give up drinking completely to be sleeping on a sleeping bag on Joan’s floor.

Sebastian shifted slightly, his legs were getting stiff from being in one position and the scratches were starting to sting. His flight and fight from shadow monsters and an unexpected _hot romp_ was now catching up with him. He could feel his muscles pulling and starting to ache. He has been lying on his side ever since he had turned his back on Joan and pretending to be asleep. He had tried to sleep, but his mind struggled to relax and his body was finding it hard to let go of the memory of her hands. He touches his lips, and his heart begins to beat faster as he remembers the taste of her. He never would have thought he would kiss or be kissed like he had been tonight. He knew they had been under some kind of influence and he allowed himself a moment to think they might have kissed that way without it. But, he grimaced; he knew that would be _unlikely_. He doesn’t even know that she really likes him; he has not given her any real reason to. Besides he does not want to _like_ her and he does not particularly care if she _likes_ him, he just wants to know her connection with the dark. Other than that he has no interest in her. _Liar!_  
Sebastian moaned and he turned onto his back, his hand touching the ‘wall’ she had placed between them. He turned to look at her; she was lying on her back, one arm lying on the pillow above her head, the other resting on her exposed midriff. Her sweatshirt had ridden up and her lower body was fully exposed. Her one leg was pulled up with her knee lying on the ‘wall’. Sebastian felt the blood rise in his cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes averted. She has no covering; she must have not wanted to use the quilt since it was big and might’ve been too hot. Sebastian groaned as he moved, his muscles protested as he slowly pulled the ‘wall’ off the bed, being careful to drop her knee onto the bed, then without trying to move too much towards the center of the bed, he flung the cotton sheet over her. He fell back onto his pillow, keeping the ‘space’ between them. They were now at least both covered.

Joan rolled over onto her side and her hand touched something warm and smooth. She let her fingers touch softly as she tried to puzzle out what it was, and then she felt the long scratch. Her eyes flew open and she realized her hand was on Sebastian’s arm. He must have removed the wall. She looked down and saw she was also covered with the sheet. She smiled. She turned back to look at him, he was on his back with both arms at his side and on top of the sheet, his head turned towards her. She had to fight the urge to reach up and wipe his fringe from his forehead. Joan quickly removed her hand as the flood of memories came back. She turned back into her pillow, touching her hot cheeks. She groaned and turned away from him. She glanced out the window and could see the first flickering light of sunrise. She knew there was no way she was falling asleep again. She watched as the sunlight slowly filled the cabin. Then with a sigh she stood up. It was Monday the start of a new week, her _second_ week here in Stardew Valley. _And she hoped to Yoba, it will be better than the first._

Ramodius twirled the ends of his purple moustache in his fingers as he gazed into the glowing crystal ball on top of a very ornate ancient wooden stand.  
“Hmmm, interesting. A lot of sleep auras are in distress tonight. Something has awoken...” he tapped a long finger on the ball, “and the forest is calling. Long has her return been foretold…but will _she_ be the one, I wonder?”


	30. A New Day

Joan moved about the cabin quietly, gathering her dirty laundry and cleaning up the table. She dressed quickly in some green shorts with a matching color t-shirt, then slipped outside to get water for the large plastic container she had thrown her dirty clothes in. She placed the container on the porch then poured the first water in, added some detergent and let the clothes soak as she went and fetched some more water. She knew this was going to take several trips. Satisfied there was enough water, she took the fishing gut she had found in the crate at the back of the cabin and spun two rows in-between the two left wooden porch posts. She made good work of scrubbing her clothes and again made several trips to get clean water to rinse them. She threw the used water over the grass patches to reduce water wastage. Finally hanging her clothes to dry on the quick make shift clothesline.

It was still early as Joan emptied the basket from the table and started to harvest her parsnips. She placed the full basket on the porch then started to dig up space for the cauliflower and potato seeds. Several times she popped in to check on Sebastian, but he was sleeping peacefully and Joan noticed has completely taken over the bed. He was sprawled out on his stomach, the sheet barely covering him up. His head was now on her pillow, one arm underneath and the other above hugging it to him. She yawned and envied him. She continued working, planting the seeds, then making sure they were well watered. Joan stretched her aching muscles and noted the sun’s position. It was late morning and she realized she has not eaten anything, to tell the truth she has not eaten since yesterday afternoon. Joan went back into the cabin and she walked over to the table. Her arms were still in the food box digging, when the smell of coffee floated into the cabin. She turned to see Abigail and Sam standing in the doorway, carrying a tray with coffee cups and what looked sandwiches. Joan’s mouth watered.

“We bring breakfast!” Abigail beamed and she could see the delight in Joan’s face. They moved forward and Sam placed the tray onto the table and offered Joan a cup. Joan closed her eyes as she savored the smell of freshly ground coffee. Sam smiled, as he watched her. Her hair was already breaking free from the braid she had made and she had a few smudges of dirt on her face. His heart skipped a beat, even dirty she was pretty.  
“You are my heroes! Thank you so much!” Joan said enthusiastically and popped the cup lid and tasted the strong beverage. _Heaven._

Abigail walked over to the bed and saw the way Sebastian was laying on the bed. Well, this is a first, she mused. She was not used to seeing him so relaxed and peaceful. _Was he smiling?_ Abigail cocked her head as she studied him. _He never slept like this_. She had expected him to be curled up lying on the edge of the bed. Abigail turned to look at Joan, who was now eating a sandwich with Sam sitting next to her. He was telling her something which Abigail could not hear, despite the close proximity of the cabin, but it was making her smile and nod. Sam was totally into her and Abigail wondered for a moment if Joan even knew. This was different then the silly boy crush he has for Penny. Abigail thought about Shane, where did he fit in? She knew he was a few years older than her and had issues, but then again who didn’t have issues? Abigail turned her attention back to Sebastian, who was now shifting slightly. _And Sebastian…?_ Joan was clearly having an effect on him too.  
“Hey, welcome back!” she said softly and sat next to him on the bed. She removed her back pack and took out a packet marked clearly with the Doctor’s Office label. Sebastian rolled onto his back and then almost self-consciously tugged the sheet up to his chest. He looked around and realized that somehow he has ended up on Joan’s pillow and he has taken over the whole bed. _Shit, how the hell_? Hopefully she had already been up…Sebastian moved to sit up, he groaned as all his muscles protested. He felt like he had been running and had forgotten to stop.

Abigail removed the ointment from the packet and she started to apply some on the scratches on his arms. Sebastian winced, he knew Abigail was being gentle but for some reason her fingers felt rough.  
“Hey” he smiled, “so...”  
“So…” Abigail responded, “What the hell happened yesterday?” Sebastian shrugged; to be honest he could not remember much about yesterday. He remembered going into the woods, he remembered Joan moving away from them to get her bag, and then…he shivered. The darkness…he closed his eyes, how does he explain what he saw and what happened after that? _And what about when he came out of the darkness?_ He moaned as Abigail touched the scratches on his legs, and he opened his eyes. He could see the worry in Abigail’s eyes and the frown as she treated his scratches.  
“I can’t really explain what happened; it was like my nightmares only worse…but last night…Joan pulled me out.”  
“What?” Abigail breathed clearly shocked, she has never been able to pull him out of his nightmares; she would just hold him, until he would either wake up screaming, or pass out from exhaustion.  
“How?” she asked, and she glanced over to Joan, who was now sitting back in her chair, listening intently to whatever Sam was telling her.  
“I…I don’t know…” Sebastian said truthfully; he did not really know how Joan had been able to pull him out. Sebastian’s shoulders sagged. How many times has Abigail held him during his nightmares and never once has she been able to pull him out. Abigail sensing his withdrawal finished up, and then went to wash her hands.

Joan looked up over to the bed, when Abigail moved to the water basin. Sebastian had moved to sit upright against the back of the bed, his pillow behind his back, the sheet pulled up high across his chest.  
He turned his head in her direction and their eyes locked. Joan was not sure who looked away first when Sam roared and went over to Sebastian.  
“Hey Dude!! So happy you are okay! You gave us a real scare man.” Sam walked over and gave Sebastian a playful fist pump against the shoulder.  
“Sorry man” Sebastian said and really meant it. He had scared himself.

Abigail went to sit next to Joan.  
“How are you doing?” she asked. Joan turned to look at Abigail; her violet hair was taken back into a ponytail with a few loose curls framing her face.  
“I am…okay” Joan said honestly, “what about you?”  
“Heck if I know, confused, scared…some answers would be nice.”  
“Yes, answers…maybe we can find some in that shoebox my grandfather left me. I need to go pick it up; I will go after I drop off my Parsnips at Pierre’s.” Joan stood up and stretched, her back muscles groaning.  
“Seb, I brought you some clean clothes, I think we should get rid of the shredded ones. Also it might be a good idea, _if_ Joan agrees that you stay, until at least you can move better. The scratches should heal rather quickly; Doc’s ointment is a super healer!” Abigail said also standing up looking over at the guys on the bed, and then “I am going with _you_ ” and she looked straight at Joan. Joan knew better than to argue, she has seen Abigail wield a sword after all. Joan giggled making everyone look at her.  
“S..sorry…” she sighed and quickly trotted over to the wash basin, splashed her face and cleaned up most of the dirt. She grabbed her back pack and headed for the door.  
Abigail was already standing on the porch with the basket of parsnips.  
“Right…I … _we_ will see you later” Joan waved at the guys and joined Abigail on the porch.


	31. Cookies and Lemons

Joan and Abigail walked in silence until they reached the end of the farm and started up the path towards town. Then Abigail turned to stand in front of Joan with a serious expression on her face.  
“What happened?” she asked. Joan frowned, “What…what do you mean?”  
“What happened last night?” Abigail asked again. Joan blinked and swallowed. _Did she know? Did Sebastian say something?_  
“How did you pull him out from the darkness?” Abigail’s brows furrowed and she was looking at Joan intently.  
“Oh…I just held him. He woke me up and he was thrashing about so violently, I needed him to stop so I just held him and he stopped” Joan explained honestly. Abigail continued to stare at Joan for a few more moments and then “Come on; let’s get these to my dad, so we can go to Evelyn’s”.  
Joan stood for several seconds staring at Abigail’s back as she watched her bounce down the path. Then releasing the breath she had been holding she gave a little jog to catch up.

They dropped off the parsnips and Joan was quite happy with what Pierre had paid her. Then after Abigail had made a quick trip to her room to fetch the book, they walked over to Evelyn’s. Joan knocked on the door and once again it was Alex that opened the door. Joan could hear Abigail gasp next to her as he filled the doorway with his muscular frame. He was Joan noticed and much to her dismay and reddening cheeks not wearing a shirt, just his blue tight fitting jeans. His hair was wet and ruffled like he had just stepped out of a shower.  
“Is…is…uh..Evelyn home?” She faltered. Alex leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and Joan could feel his eyes travel over her. She shifted uncomfortably, not knowing where to look. Abigail was fanning herself with one hand, her cheeks were also red, but _she_ was not shy to look. _Yummy_ , Abigail thought, Alex has always been handsome and she has never wasted an opportunity to check him out. His biceps twitched and she just ached to glide her hand over his tight abdomen abs. She licked her lips and Joan noticed the movement and so did Alex. His eyes drifted to Abigail.  
“Hey Abigail” he said huskily.  
“Hi Alex, looking good as always” Abigail drooled, her voice unnatural husky and he smirked, then he turned his attention back to Joan who _still_ could not look at him.  
“Hey Joan” he said and leaned in closer to her so that she _had_ to look at him, “That’s right, I remember _your_ name.” Joan’s cheeks burned, he was so close now she could smell the faint scent of lemons; he _obviously_ did just have a shower and a sudden image of a naked Alex made her blush even more. There was another earthy musky scent too and it was creating havoc with her senses.  
“Hi…hi Alex…” she breathed against his cheek, he was so close that if she shifted slightly their lips would touch. _What the hell?_ Joan retreated backwards, fidgeting awkwardly with the straps of her backpack.  
“Alex, _is_ Evelyn home?” Abigail asked coming to Joan’s rescue seeing her friend in distress. Alex leaned sideways back against the door, gesturing for them to go past never taking his eyes off Joan. Abigail did not wait to be invited twice and took her time to move past Alex, shamelessly devouring him with her eyes. Joan quickly tried to dash past him, but he moved making the space between them much smaller suddenly so that they touched. Her arm rubbed against his torso and she shivered. He reached for her hand and lifted the palm to his mouth, blowing into it. The touch and sensation sent an electrifying tingle up her arm and Joan could feel her nipples get erect under her shirt as she shivered. She looked up to meet his eyes, and she could see the laughter in his eyes, the deep jade sparkling with amusement. She wrenched her hand away and rushed after Abigail who was already disappearing down the small hallway. She could hear him laughing as she turned to go into the kitchen. What the hell was that? Joan fumed; more disgusted with herself than with Alex. Such a blatant display of…of…what? _Flirting?_  
“Hello Evelyn” she smiled her voice still a bit shaky as she saw the small figure standing by the kitchen table holding a plate of cookies from which Abigail had already stuffed two in her mouth. Joan giggled, whether from relief to be away from Alex or the bulging cheeks of Abigail.  
“I love your cookies Evelyn!!” Abigail exclaimed.  
“Your shoebox, dear, is still on the table over there” Evelyn smiled and nodded to the table where she had sat yesterday, and reached for another plate with some different cookies, which Abigail was only too happy to try. Joan turned and saw the box; she removed her back pack and walked over to pick it up and carefully tuck it inside the bag.  
“Abigail” Joan motioned for them to go; Abigail sighed then stuffed two more cookies into her mouth and with a “Thankth youth” to Evelyn followed Joan out.  
“Thank you Evelyn!” Joan called over her shoulder and Evelyn waved the girls goodbye.

Joan felt half guilty not staying to visit with Evelyn she still had some questions about her grandfather, but there would be time for that later, _hopefully_. Abigail padded behind her, mouth filled to the brim with cookies. Joan rolled her eyes, one moment Abigail had been ready to eat Alex the next she was stuffing her mouth with Evelyn’s cookies. Most likely _because_ she had wanted to eat Alex, Joan giggled.  
“Whath…so funnyth?” Abigail mumbled.  
“You! You were eating Alex up with your eyes” Joan stated then patted Abigail’s back when she nearly choked.  
“ _Oh come on!_ You cannot tell me you don’t think he is hot!” Abigail said pretending to be shocked, after regaining some composure after spitting up more than half a cookie. Joan shrugged and remained quiet. Alex was not hot, he was _gorgeous_ and hot! Joan moaned, “Uggg, he is arrogant!” she protested.  
“Maybe a bit arrogant” Abigail agreed, “ _But_ there is more to him than just all that muscle you know”.  
Joan stopped walking and looked at Abigail, they had been side by side heading towards the northwest exit.  
“Do you _like_ him?” she asked and looking for any sign on Abigail’s face.  
“No, not in the way _you_ think” Abigail said honestly, and bumped Joan’s shoulder playfully with her own. “But I wouldn’t mind getting a taste, _if_ you know what I mean” and she giggled. Joan laughed “Silly girl, but seriously though…?”  
“No, I don’t like him, I mean I do like him…oh for gosh sake’s” Abigail groaned, “I have known Alex for 9 years now, and no we are not _attracted_ to each other. Which is a pity…he has an on and off thing going with Haley.”  
“Haley?” Joan queried, she hasn’t met a Haley yet…  
“Emily’s younger sister” Abigail informed, “they have been tight since Alex moved in with his grandparents.  
“Oh…”  
“ _But_ …then again Alex was not _flirting_ with me just now…” Abigail said sweetly, and watched Joan blush, she had seen the way Alex had looked at Joan and was openly goading her for a response.  
“He was _not_ flirting, he was just trying to annoy me!” Joan gritted and she shivered again as she remembered his brief _assault_ on her hand.  
“Whatever!” Abigail smirked then started to whistle a tune as she continued to walk. Joan was obviously not aware of her _attractiveness_ to the Pelican Town men. Sam was falling all over himself because he liked her; Abigail had seen Shane look at her with a _softness_ that was unusual for him. Even Sebastian was different. And Alex… _Alex_ was unexpected. Abigail has never seen him interested in anyone but Haley, and now that she thinks about it. _Where was Haley?_ Abigail could honestly not remember when she had last _seen_ the platinum blond.


	32. Seeking Answers

It would seem, Joan growled to herself that she was feeling _and_ behaving like a sexually frustrated virgin. Her reaction to Shane has definitely woken up her libido and after last night with Sebastian, Joan closed her eyes. That had been on a level where she has never been before. And being still overly sensitive, seeing Alex half naked was making her libido nuts. She just hopes that she does not do anything _stupid_.

Joan and Abigail arrived back at the farm just after noon, and they found Sam and Sebastian sitting on the porch. They had moved the chairs and table outside and were deep in conversation that they did not even notice the girls coming down the path.  
Abigail stopped and placed a hand on Joan’s arm “wonder what they are talking about?” she asked. Joan looked over at them; Sam was not his usual all smiles and had a frown lined between his brows. He was rubbing his hands on his thighs over the grey jeans he was wearing. Sebastian who was now dressed in blue jeans and a light grey shirt sat back with his arms crossed and by the expression on his face was clearly annoyed at Sam. Sam looked their way and his demeanor changed immediately and his face brightened with a huge smile. He stood up and rushed over.  
“Hey! Look who’s back!” he took the book from Abigail and held his arms for the girls to hook in. Abigail laughed and hooked her arm in. Joan followed and hooked her arm in. But she was only half smiling wondering what the boys had been talking about, no…what they had been _arguing_ about. Sam escorted them up the porch steps then unhooked himself and placed the book onto the table.  
“Hi Seb, how are you feeling?” Abigail asked and went to stand behind him placing her hands onto his shoulders. Oh my gosh, she grimaced, this man’s neck and shoulders were as tight as Alex’s abs and that was not a compliment. She patted him lightly on one shoulder when he only shrugged and did not answer and went inside the cabin. Joan moved to place her backpack onto the table to retrieve the shoebox. She placed it gently next to the book then moved to sit onto the chair Sam had previously occupied. Her eyes darted to her washing on the clothesline hanging between the two porch posts. _Crap_ , she had forgotten all about it and blushed as she watched her bras and briefs sway in the light breeze.

Sam made himself comfortable on the top step with his back pressed back against the wooden post, his legs stretched out before him. He stared out over the crops and was strumming a beat with his fingers on his thigh. Sebastian shifted in his chair; he has been avoiding looking at Joan since she had sat in the chair opposite him. Abigail came back out with two cups of water and handed one to Joan.  
Joan took a sip then cleared her throat.  
“On my way to Evelyn’s yesterday morning, Mayor Lewis showed me the Community Center” her eyes quickly glanced at Sebastian, who visibly paled, “I had completely forgotten about it because of what had happened” and she looked at Sebastian’s arms. The scratches were not as red as last night, and seemed to have lightened on the outer edges, but they still looked painful.  
“That place needs to be torn down” Abigail stated shifting to lean against the wall behind Sebastian, “It is already falling apart anyway.”  
“Mayor Lewis said JoJo Corp was interested in buying the land to build a warehouse or something…” Joan added.  
“Then why not just sell it then?” Sam asked. Joan shrugged, “I got this feeling that there was more… besides I…” she broke off, catching herself before she revealed what she had seen.  
“What?”Abigail asked seeing the strange look that passed over Joan’s face.  
Joan shook her head “I don’t know I just think there is more to it and I don’t think it was just a coincidence either.”  
“Mayor Lewis? Or the Center?” Sebastian asked quietly. Joan looked at him and she saw something in his eyes, he knew. _How?_ Their eyes locked “the center” Joan replied.  
“So what’s in the box?” Abigail asked making Sebastian look away first. Joan shrugged, “let’s find out” and she leaned forward to remove the lid. She took out the letters, the photos and the notebook.  
Sebastian reached for the photos, the top one catching his attention. It was a tall man standing with a woman with long flowing waves of auburn hair. They were facing each other and the love they had for each other so evident in the way they were holding hands, fingers entwined. Sebastian traced a finger over the photo, he swallowed, his throat constricting with emotion. He envied them.  
“Who is that?” Abigail said softly as she bent over his shoulder to look, Sebastian dropped the photo like it burned him. “I don’t know” he said and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
Joan picked up the discarded photo and smiled.  
“It’s my grandparents” she informed. “I never knew my grandmother…then again I did not really know my grandfather either” she said sadly. Sam saw the tears and his heart skipped, he wanted to stand up so badly and take her in his arms. He has wanted to do that since their first visit to the Secret Woods. So much has happened in such a short time, and one thing he knows now more than ever is, he is _falling_ for her.  
“What’s in the notebook?” Sebastian asked trying to steer the focus in a new direction, he was completely uncomfortable and extremely annoyed with himself. Joan was making him feel things he did not want to feel. He wanted to reach over the table and squeeze her hand in comfort. He wanted to lace his fingers with hers just like last night…he _wanted_ to feel like her grandfather in the photo. Joan blinked away her tears and picked up the notebook. It was a small soft leather bound book, hardly the size of her hand. She opened it carefully; the pages looked old and yellowed. Joan gasped, her eyes widening in wonder.  
“What?” Abigail squealed and rushed over to stand behind Joan, “OH…MY…GOSH!”

Sam jumped up and came to stand at the table, Joan placed the notebook in the center and slowly she paged through the book. Page after page was filled with drawings of the little apple creatures, and several had drawings of her grandmother wearing the pendant.  
“What has she got around her neck?” Sebastian asked as he studied the heart shape drawing. Joan reached for her backpack and took out the small silk pouch. She dropped the pendant onto the notebook. She has forgotten that Sebastian had not been there when she had first shown it to Abigail and Sam. Joan could see the trembling of Sebastian’s hand as he picked it up by the chain, so gently holding it up in the air. It twirled around and light of the sun caught the emeralds and they glittered.  
“Beautiful” he breathed, then he saw the engraving. He frowned, and then gently placed the pendant back down onto the notebook. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms again.  
“This is unbelievable!” Abigail said excitedly, “I think your grandmother has something to do with all of this.” Joan nodded; yes her grandmother _definitely_ is a connection. Joan reached for the letters, but this time Sebastian _did_ reach out and touch her hand. His hand was cold and it made her shiver.  
“I think _those_ you should read in private” and he removed his hand again.

“I am hungry” Sam said suddenly, and Abigail laughed “You are always hungry!”  
Joan smiled and looked at Sam, thankful for him breaking the awkward tension. Joan noticed that the sun had shifted to a late afternoon position.  
“Come on” Abigail said and held her hand out to Sam, “let’s go bother Gus for some pizza!”  
Sam grabbed Abigail’s hand and pulled her with him down the steps, then twirled her around. She landed breathlessly against his chest laughing “silly goose” she smiled.  
“We will be back!” Sam announced in a deep voice then with a “race ya!” to Abigail he started up the path to town. Abigail pulled a face “no running please!” she moaned and rushed to catch up with him.


	33. Pizza and a JoJo Cola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was while writing this chapter that I realized that the initial timeline I had in my prologue was not going to work. The prologue was originally set in autumn and I was now only in the second week of spring. This made me revaluate my storyline and to break up my novel into four, Spring’s Hope being the first.  
> I knew there was no way the story could progress if I had to wait until Autumn for anything to happen between Joan and Shane, when something had already happened between her and Sebastian. And Sam is wishing something would happen (lol). So I had to rewrite my prologue and update my description to be more relevant. So if you have been following and reading – I would advise to give the first few paragraphs of the prologue a quick read over.  
> Thank You!

Joan watched them disappear then stood up. She moved silently to take down her washing.  
“You saw _them_ didn’t you?” Sebastian asked softly. Joan looked over her shoulder at Sebastian and nodded, instantly _knowing_ he was referring to the little apple creatures. She watched as he sat forward again and started to look through the photos. For a moment she wondered what had gone down between him and Sam earlier.

She continued taking down the last of her washing and then went inside the cabin. The bed was made up and she accredited that to Sebastian, if it had been Sam, the bed might still be messy. She giggled. They were so different from each other and not to mention Abigail. The trio of friends whose world she has disrupted. She placed her washing down on the bed and started to sort and fold. It had never been her intention to involve anyone in anything. She had been happy to make a friend in Abigail so quickly and Sam had been a surprise but a pleasant one. Shane was also unexpected but she really likes him and wants to remain his friend if nothing else. And Sebastian…he was a mystery, just like this mystery with her grandparents.

She lifted her suitcase onto the bed and packed her clean clothes into it. She needs to phone her dad to send her some of her furniture. If she is going to stay then at least she can try to make this place look more like a home. _If she is going to stay_ …she had not been completely sure until now that her plans to make this farm her home was a definite one. Amidst all this craziness she finds herself in, this was her home now and she will make it work, no matter what.

“Joan…?” the soft voice broke into her thoughts so suddenly she jumped.  
“Crap!! She swore as she proceeded to stub her toes against the bed’s foot, she sat down on the bed and rubbed her toes and then looked up to see the perpetrator.   
“Shane…” she breathed as she saw him standing in the doorway looking all flustered and her heart skipped a beat. He came in, hands in the pockets of his jacket, “I just came by quickly to see how Sebastian is doing…and you of course” he said still coming closer, and then stopped about a foot away in front of her.  
Joan looked out the window and saw that the sun has moved lower and dusk was starting to greet the sky. “Sebastian is going to stay another night or two, until he is okay to go home” she said and looked at Shane again. He looked tired, she thought. His jaw line dark with stubble and his hair was ruffled. She rubbed her toes again then dropped her foot to the ground and stood up. The action brought her almost right up against Shane. He stepped back and she shifted away to stand at the foot of the bed. She knew she has taken liberties by hugging him almost every time she has seen him, and his retreat from her did not go unnoticed. “How was your day?” she asked and smiled at him. He seemed surprised at her question, “uh okay…I guess” he said, “I can’t stay long, we are prepping our chickens for the Egg Festival this week and”  
“Egg Festival?” Joan interrupted.   
“Yes…this coming Saturday” he replied “and…obviously our chickens is supplying all the eggs.”  
“Oh…I…okay” Joan shifted and rubbed her injured toes against her leg, “when you have time for a proper visit then we can catch up and I will fill you in” she smiled.  
“Okay” Shane said, “I will after the festival start on your wiring so that you can at least have some proper lighting.” He started to turn to head back towards the door, “I had completely forgotten about the festival, I am sorry, otherwise I would have started this week and...”  
“It’s okay, really” Joan assured him, and she joined him at the door, “I will see you this weekend.” Joan gave him a big smile and Shane visibly relaxed.   
Just then Sam and Abigail came down the path towards the cabin, Sam carrying two pizza boxes and Abigail a cooler box.   
“Hey Shane!” Abigail greeted as they reached the porch.   
“Hey…” Shane greeted in return with a nod to Sam, who nodded back.   
“Are you staying? We have enough pizza!” she invited.  
“Uhmm no I can’t. Thank you” he turned to Joan “I will see you at the festival?”  
Joan nodded and watched him brush past Sam and Abigail and make his way down the path towards Cindersap Forest.

Sam wasted no time to bring the pizzas in and went back out scooting Sebastian so that he could bring the table and chairs back in. Abigail placed the cooler box down and helped Joan light some candles. It was still semi light outside, but the cabin was getting dark. Sebastian made his way stiffly to the bed and sat down against the top of the bed, he wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks Joan noted as he lifted his legs up onto the bed. Abigail placed a pizza box onto the table and popped the box open and the aroma of a freshly baked oven pizza with lots of cheese filled the cabin. Joan’s stomach rumbled in delight at the smell. Sam sank down into one of the chairs and patted the empty one for Joan, which she happily took. Abigail took the other box and went to sit next to Sebastian. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they sat and ate their pizza slices.

“Ahhhhh” Sam grinned in satisfaction as he scoffed down the last bit of pizza and he patted his stomach, “Pizza is my favorite!” he smiled at Joan.   
“Good to know!” she returned his smile. He stood up and opened up the cooler box. He retrieved two water bottles which he handed over to Abigail and Sebastian, and then he took out a JoJo Cola.  
“Want one?” he asked Joan, who shook her head “No thank you! That stuff can kill you!” she said honestly. He lifted an eyebrow then took out another water bottle and gave it to her.  
He sat down again and slowly popped the can open and gulped down the sticky brown liquid.  
Joan pulled her face. JoJo Cola was not good tasting at all, besides for all the bad stuff in it, she had no idea how anyone can stomach the stuff it tasted so vile.  
“He thrives on the stuff” Abigail laughed, who was now sitting crossed legs on top of the bed. Abigail reached up and pulled her hair loose from her ponytail. The violet waves falling around her face and shoulders. She stretched and flopped backwards onto the bed.  
“I am tired” she yawned, which made Joan inadvertently yawn as well.   
Sam stretched in his chair and yawned too, “I wouldn’t mind a sleep in for a couple of days!”  
Abigail giggled, “If you could stay in bed all day you would!”  
“What is this Egg Festival?” Joan asked, suddenly remembering what Shane had said.  
Abigail pulled herself up to her steady herself on her elbows to look at Joan.  
“It is a celebration of Eggs. Plus there is an egg hunt!” She explained excitedly.  
“Yes, which Abigail _wins_ every year!” Sam scoffed. Joan lifted her eyebrows “oh?”.  
“Jealousy makes you nasty” Abigail teased Sam, “it is not my fault you are _too_ slow.”  
Sam pulled a face, and then stretched again.   
“I think it is time to go, I still need to help Vincent with a project before bed.” Joan looked at Sam at the mention of his little brother Vincent. She has not even met him yet. Joan shook her head, she does not know much about Sam at all. Then she looked at Abigail who was now off the bed, adjusting her clothes and tying her hair back into a low ponytail, and then she glanced at Sebastian. He has been quiet all evening.

Joan sighed, she does not know much about any of them, and she _really_ needs to change that.

Abigail gave Sebastian some instructions about the ointment, and then ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance. Then Sam and Abigail said their goodbyes, with Sam giving Joan an awkward hug, his cheeks red as he got pulled out the door by Abigail. Joan was giggling as she quietly closed the door behind them and locked it.


	34. Too Many Cans of Worms

Joan turned around to see Sebastian trying to stand up from the bed.  
“Do you need help?” she asked.  
“No” he almost said too quickly, “No thank you I just need to get undressed, and then I think I am going to sleep…I am...really tired.”  
Joan nodded “Okay I am going to get my phone, I need to call my dad.”  
She went over to her backpack and pulled out her phone then moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed looking towards the wall. She dialed.  
Sebastian moved slowly over to the washbasin, Sam had replaced the water earlier that day. He listened as Joan spoke softly into the phone.  
“Hi Dad…no I am good. How are you?”  
He washed his face and tried not to listen; he looked at the scratches on his arms and winced. They were still painful, they were actually worse than those on his legs. He reached for the fastening of his jeans and he let them drop stepping out of them. He had a pajama boxer on, which Abigail had supplied, but it still made him self-conscious. He folded the jeans and placed it on top the backpack with his clothes, then quietly moved to the bed.

“Really, I am sure…”Joan spoke into the phone and she felt the mattress dip behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Sebastian sitting on the bed, his back to her.   
“Thank you, Dad…love you…bye” Joan stood up and returned her phone to her backpack. She turned to look at Sebastian, with the intention to ask him to turn away so that she could get ready for bed. He was sitting with the ointment in his hands, twirling the little tube.   
Joan did not even think as she went over to take the tube from him.  
“Come on” she instructed, and she patted the bed to indicate for him to place his legs up. Sebastian stunned for a second, but too tired to argue, lifted his legs. He was still very stiff, and he groaned. Joan worked quickly, applying the ointment on the scratches on his legs. She was careful to not _over_ touch and be quick. Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the bed. He could feel her fingers as they lightly moved over him. Then Joan reached for his arms and he opened his eyes. Her head was bowed as she applied the ointment, strands of hair that has escaped her braid hanging in her face. He had an urge to tuck them behind her ears, but resisted. Her touch was warm and soothing, so different to Abigail’s. She was so close…Sebastian closed his eyes again. _Was that pomegranates he could smell?_ He pulled in a ragged breath. Joan looked up “I am sorry, am I hurting you?” she asked softly, and realized how close to his face she was. He opened his eyes, and she could see the aquamarine sparkling in the candle light.   
“No” he responded softly, Sebastian looked at her lips, he just had to reach up cup her face and pull her to him. _What the hell was wrong with him!_ He shifted uncomfortable and averted his gaze from Joan. Joan moved away quickly and turned away from him. Her cheeks were hot; she had seen him look at her lips and wanted him to kiss her. Crap! Crap! _Crap!_

“I …I am going to undress…please…can you t…turn around” she stammered as she moved to the washbasin. Sebastian nodded and moved to lie down and he turned his back to her. He listened as she walked over the creaking floorboards, heard the splash of water, and heard the soft drop of clothes. Then the light in the cabin diminished as she blew out the candles, except one.

Joan came around the bed; but she did not look at him. She climbed on and then taking the cotton sheet which had been neatly folded, spread it out over both of them. She lay down with her back towards him.  
“Goodnight Sebastian” she said softly.

Sebastian did not respond, he tried but the words got stuck in his throat. He _needed_ to get away from her. He had thought that them being under the influence was to blame for their behavior last night, but you cannot be influenced if there is nothing _to_ influence. This meant that he _liked_ Joan and that he is indeed _attracted_ to her, he could not deny it anymore. Joan had reacted the same way he did and that was troubling…because he did not know what that meant…he did not want to know…it would be better to just believe it was a night of madness and that it had never happened. But _how_ do you forget when you have been kissed and touched like that?  
Sebastian groaned and rolled onto his back, he was starting to feel an ache in his chest.

Joan closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But she was finding it very hard; she knew Sebastian was uncomfortable around her. And this whole situation has caused more than just tension between them. She wants to be his friend, though it looks like that is the last thing he wants. And if Joan admits it last night has opened up a whole new can of worms. She liked him…she _really_ liked him and this mystery with her grandparents, the shadow monsters…the apple creatures, it connected them. Joan slowly rolled onto her back and glanced over at Sebastian. He was on his back, his face turned away from her with his hands lying on his chest.

 _What the hell was wrong with her?_ First she had wanted to rekindle her childhood crush fantasy with Sam. To have her first true passionate kiss, _well that did not happen_. She got attacked by a shadow _thing_ and was saved. Now she is not _only_ attracted to Shane but also has an unexplainable familiarity with him. And she really, _really_ likes hugging him. _Sigh_. Then there is Alex, and after this morning her libido has been going nuts. He is way too handsome for his own good…and yes he is _freakin’_ hot. His playful flirting has only intensified her already sensitive feelings which have been ignited by Sebastian. Although last night might not have been what either of them had wanted, _it had happened_. They were caught up in whatever spell has been cast, and try as she might, Joan cannot forget. She ached to be touched again, to be kissed… Relationships had been far from her mind when she came here and this mystery her grandfather has gotten her into has turned her life upside down.

Joan groaned, she has now got four open cans of worms each one labeled with a name…Sam, Shane, Alex and Sebastian. _What the hell is she going to do?_ Which one is going to be used, thrown away, baited or closed? Maybe she should just go back to the secret woods and let the shadow monsters eat her. Joan giggled and quickly placed a hand over her mouth when it sounded a bit too loud in the quiet cabin. Sebastian shifted slightly next to her, and she peeked at him. He was still on his back but his face was now turned towards her. Joan turned on her side and looked at him. There was a faint darkness on his jaw line of a day’s growth. His features were elegant from his straight nose to his mouth. His lips were not thin or full…just perfect. _Crap_ , Joan rolled over to her other side almost too quickly, bouncing unintentionally. Sebastian stirred and rolled onto his side towards her, the mattress dipping and bringing him right behind her. Joan could feel the heat from his body; she gasped and then slowly started to shift towards the edge of the bed. His arm came over and pulled her to him.

“Stay” he whispered into her ear and Joan tensed, “please, Abigail”.   
Joan’s heart skipped a beat. Abigail? _He thought she was Abigail?_ Joan released a shaky breath. _Were they more than friends?_  
Joan frowned; this only confirmed that she really did not know any of them. Joan tried to untangle herself which only resulted in Sebastian pulling her closer to him and tightening his arm. Sigh.  
This is going to very embarrassing in the morning, she will just have to try and escape later _before_ morning.

_Stupid can of worms!_


	35. A Swim and a Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note of interest: Sunshine Farm is based on the new farm layout that is available with the 5.1 version with some changes. The beach only being on the western side and the greenhouse is not on a separate island.

Sebastian woke up when he felt himself behind Joan. His arm moving on its own to pull her to him when he felt her move away.  
“Stay” he whispered and when she tensed, “please, _Abigail_ ” maybe if she thinks he is still asleep…she stopped moving. He relaxed slightly, but then she moved again, and he pulled her closer and held her more tightly. She stopped again. Sebastian opened his eyes, when he could feel her drift to sleep. He stared into the darkness. _What was he doing?_ He closed his eyes again and let himself relax against her. Her warmth was soothing, her body soft next to him. Just for one more night he wanted to sleep _safe_ from the darkness, _just one more night_ …

The early morning light came creeping into the cabin, and Joan stirred under the soft light. She opened her eyes, she stretched and she felt the weight of an arm over her stomach. Joan turned her head towards the sleeping Sebastian. He was lying on his stomach facing towards her, one arm underneath his pillow and the other over her. He looked so peaceful. So much for _escaping_ she smiled. This had to be one of the best night’s sleep she has had since…well since. She shrugged since _forever_. Joan gently lifted his arm and slipped off the bed. For a moment he moaned then moved his arm to cuddle _her_ pillow to him. She quietly washed, got dressed, and then headed outdoors.

After a quick trip to the outhouse and an unsettling argument with a spider, Joan started on checking the crops and watering them. Joan looked at the farm and her heart sank as she realized the amount of work still left. She has not done much other then clearing out the section directly in front of the cabin and the path going down to the pond. Well, Joan scoffed, if it had not been for monsters and secret woods and lost backpacks…sigh. _Okay_ , she wants to make a clear path to the greenhouse. It would be a good idea to maybe get that fixed too. It would be perfect for fruit trees and maybe other crops that can be harvested on a regular basis. Joan grabbed the axe, her gloves and then proceeded to chop up the pieces of logs that were scattered on the way to the greenhouse. She was into her second hour when her arms complained for her to take a break. Joan threw the axe down against the pile of wood she has gathered so far. This is going to take her all day. So was not even half way to the greenhouse yet. Joan closed her eyes; she could hear the sound of the waves crushing on the beach nearby, the sea breeze flowing through the trees to kiss her sweaty face. How she longed for a swim.

Joan opened her eyes… _why not?_ This was _her_ farm; _she could do whatever she wanted_. With new found energy, Joan made her way down to the beach. The sea was blue and stretched out to the horizon. The sun was at her back as she made her way across the sand. It was still low and rising slowly. Joan stripped down to her bra and briefs, tossing her sandals, jeans and orange t-shirt onto the sand. She loosened her hair from the two day braid and stepped into the water. It was cold yet smooth and silky against her skin. Joan let the waves pull her in deeper until they reached her shoulders. The sea was calm and Joan fell back to wet her hair, the water splashing against her face. For a few moments she drifted on her back letting the water caress her. Her body relaxed and the ache in her sore muscles eased. Finally she turned to swim back to shore, when she reached the shallows she stood up and started to wring the water out of her hair. When she reached the sand she looked up and saw Sebastian standing on the edge where the ground met sand, twirling a cigarette in one hand, the other in his jean pocket.

Joan tried to read the expression on his face before he averted his eyes from her to look at the ground. She quickly made her way across the sand to where she had tossed her clothes, a sudden shyness washing over her. She could see that Sebastian was uncomfortable in the way he was standing. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt, picked up her sandals and made her way to him.

“Abigail texted” he said when she reached him, “she is helping her dad at the store today.”  
“Oh, okay” she smiled.  
“Sam is working today and Jodi, his mom needs him home tonight...” he said as he watched her bend over to slip her sandals onto her feet and she momentarily grabbed his arm to steady herself. He flinched and Joan immediately took her hand away “Crap, Sebastian, I forgot! You okay? Did I hurt you?”  
“No” he lied, Joan rolled her eyes.  
“Sorry” she looked at his arms, the scratches were already fading away. That must be some _ointment,_ Joan thought. She gently touched one on his forearm “do they still hurt?”  
Her touch was feather soft and it made his arm tingle.  
“A little bit” and Sebastian stepped back retreating away from her.  
“So…” Joan reached up to rake her fingers through her wet hair and pile it on top of her head.  
“Don’t…” the command was so soft and Joan looked at Sebastian, his eyes were on her hair.  
Joan dropped her hands and her hair tumbled around her face and shoulders. Her hair was dark when wet but the red streaks were still visible. Like fire…  
“You have your grandmother’s hair” he said, remembering the photo.  
“Yes, my mother did too” Joan watched as he reached out to touch a strand, then realizing what he was doing, dropped his hand.  
“Come on, I will make us some breakfast… _or_ at least I will try” Joan smiled and started walking back in the direction of the cabin. Sebastian followed walking next to her quietly still twirling the cigarette in one hand.

Once they reached the cabin, Sebastian stopped at the foot of the porch steps. Joan turned to look at him and then noticed the backpack Abigail had brought for him against the post. Her shoulders fell.  
“You are going home…” she said softly.  
Sebastian looked at her “yes…” he said and frowned as he saw her expression. She looked sad.  
“I can’t stay here forever” he said a bit harsher then he intended and he saw her wince. _Shit, what the hell?  
_“Sorry, Joan…it’s just my mom has been texting me…and…”  
“It is okay, Sebastian, I understand. I am just happy you are okay” she smiled, “are you staying for breakfast?”  
Sebastian shook his head and picked up the backpack.  
Joan gave a little laugh, “I don’t blame you…it would most like just have been a snack bar…”  
Sebastian frowned and he turned to go, and then stopped.  
“Thank you…for letting me stay…and for _helping_ me” he said over his shoulder.  
“Anytime” Joan smiled and she watched him leave, “Bye...”

Joan stood for several minutes on the porch just starring at the farm spread out in front of her. Alone again, she grimaced.

Right, she turned and marched into the cabin, like she suspected the bed was made up neatly, actually the whole cabin looked neat. The table had been tidied up; there was new water in the washbasin. She went over to table and briefly touched the pile of letters still tied with a ribbon.

Suddenly her backpack vibrated and she reached for her phone.  
“Hello?...Dad?...What?...” and after a few minutes “You are kidding!” Joan sank down into a chair.


	36. A Blessing and a Warning

Joan sat dazed for several minutes after she had ended the call with her father. She did not quite know how to process the news he had given her. He had started off by saying that he has arranged for her furniture to be delivered tomorrow, which was good news and then he had proceeded to tell her that he was paying large amount of money into her bank account. Apparently her mother had taken out a policy with had matured and on the event of her death and if Joan was 21 or over it should be paid out to her. When her dad told her the amount she nearly choked. At first she had protested that he takes it, but he said that would be going against her mother’s wishes. _This policy had been for her!_

Joan squealed with excitement. This was by far the best thing ever!  
“Thank you Mommy!” she said and suddenly she was crying. Happy crying! She missed her mother and even though it had been extremely hard on them as family to deal with her illness, they had always been close. She loved her father for giving her the opportunity to break away and try to start a life of her own. She does miss him too and she had felt horrible for leaving so soon after her mother’s death. But she knew they needed the space and to try and find themselves again. Joan jumped up, she needed to plan…she needed to visit Robin.  
What was the time? Joan looked at her phone, 11h30…great still early. No, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Breathe Joan breathe…  
She will go tomorrow, by then the money would have cleared and she will actually be able to pay. Okay, let’s plan.

Joan spent the next few hours writing out a plan of action, what she needed Robin to do, what Shane could help with. She will have to see what her father has sent exactly tomorrow, and then she can make a list of what else would be needed. Then of course there was the farm! She will have enough money to get the greenhouse fixed and maybe get a crew in to clear out the rest of the farm. If she could get that section ready which her grandfather had always used for farming she can install an irrigation system. This money was a blessing and she will make sure that she uses her mother’s last gift to her to make this farm a success. Her mother had loved this farm, and she _will_ make Sunshine Farm prosperous again and any shadow monsters can go to hell!!

It was late afternoon, when the rumbling of Joan’s stomach could no longer be ignored. Joan grabbed her backpack and headed out the door. She made sure the cabin was locked then headed up the path to go to town. Her hair had dried into a disheveled mess about her shoulders, but Joan did not care as she walked happily. After everything that had happened this past week, this blessing changed _everything._ She made her way across the town’s square to the Stardrop Saloon.

The saloon was still quiet; it was only Gus and Emily behind the counter getting ready for the usual Tuesday night crowd.   
“Hi” she greeted as she stepped into the saloon.   
“Good evening. Make yourself at home” Gus greeted. Emily turned around from what she doing and looked at Joan. She frowned but Joan did not notice as she moved to sit on one of the chairs at the bar counter. Emily came over and touched Joan’s hand with hers.  
Joan looked up from the menu and into the concerned face of Emily’s.  
“Emily?”  
“There is a darkness…it has woken up, I can feel it” she whispered, “you have been touched by it, there is another…but I can’t see…too dark…protect your heart, Joan don’t let the darkness in.” Emily blinked then looked at Joan in surprise.  
“Hi when did you get here?”  
Joan did not know what to say…did Emily just have some kind of physic moment?  
“Just now…” Joan replied.  
“What can I get you?”  
“uh…spaghetti would be good..”  
“Great!” and Emily twirled away.

_What the hell? Protect my heart? What did that mean? Did she know about the shadow monsters?_

Emily came back and placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Joan, but before she could walk away, Joan grabbed her hand.  
“Emily…” the cyan haired girl turned to look at her, her brows raised in question.  
“Do…do you believe in physic..uh stuff?” Joan stammered, not quite knowing what to say.  
For a moment Emily just stared at Joan as if she was crazy then her shoulders sagged.  
“Did I do something weird?” she asked.  
“Yes? No…” Joan winced “you said _something_ …”   
“Something about the darkness?” she asked, Joan nodded. “I had felt something was off since Saturday…and of course I had a vision Friday night.”  
“A vision?”  
“Yes, a scary one actually” Emily shivered, “but that is…” she broke off and thought for a moment, “for another time, maybe,” then “whatever I said was meant for you.”  
“But I don’t understand…”  
“You will figure it out” Emily smiled and walked away.  
Joan looked at her plate of food, her hunger lacking all of a sudden. But she ate, paid, thanked Gus and left.

It was dusk when Joan emerged from the saloon, and her throat constricted. She had better hurry and get home before dark. After Emily’s warning… _was it a warning?_ Whatever it was it had diminished her happy mood. Joan turned to head towards the square and bumped into something firm.  
“Whoa…easy there. I got you”  
Joan closed her eyes as she recognized the unmistakable soft husky voice of Alex.  
“Hey Joan. How’s your day going?” Joan groaned as she could hear him chuckle. He was holding her by the shoulders against his chest. Her hands stuck in-between them, and she could feel the beat of his heart. It was going slightly fast. Joan opened her eyes and looked up. He was smiling and his eyes were dark with a sexy gleam that made Joan’s pulse quicken. She tried to push herself away, but his grip on her shoulders was firm holding her against him.  
“Can…can you please let me go…” she breathed into his chest.  
For a moment she could feel him hesitate, and then he released her.  
“Thank you” she said and straightened her backpack, and then self-consciously ran her hands over her hair. She peeked up to see Alex staring at her hair. She knew it was hanging wild over her shoulders.  
“Your hair… will I burn if I touch it?” he asked.  
“What?”  
“Your hair…it’s like fire…will I _burn_ if I touch it?” he asked again, and stepped closer to her, which made Joan instinctively move backwards.  
“I have to get home, if you will excuse me…” and she tried to move past him.  
“Are you alone?” he asked, which made Joan stop and look at him again.  
“Yes” why did she say yes? _She should have said no and just run.  
_ “Hmmm” he looked thoughtful for a moment, “it is getting dark, I better walk you home.”  
What? No…no…no…  
“I can walk alone…I…”  
“Yes true, but my grandmother will _never_ forgive me if she heard that I had allowed you to walk along in the dark” he cut her off.   
Joan shoulders sagged, sigh, and she allowed him to get in to step beside her as they made their way across the town square towards the exit for her farm.


	37. A Firefly is Born

Joan and Alex walked in silence until they reached the entrance to her farm. Joan still kept going forward until she realized Alex had stopped, she turned around to look at him. He was looking at the farm and the small section of her crops. His hands were in the front pockets of his jeans, and he was wearing the green sports jacket he had on when they had first met. The suns last rays were filtering through the trees and fell on his face and Joan caught her breath.  
“Wow, this place looks better than I thought it would. Haven’t been here for a long time” and he smiled a brilliant smile at Joan which made her chest constrict. _Oh dear Yoba,_ why did he have to be so darn good looking? Joan quickly looked away feeling her cheeks get hot and went up the steps to the porch and unlocked her door. She turned to thank Alex and gasped as she found him standing directly behind her. He was a big guy and the fact that he had moved so _quickly_ and _quietly_ surprised her.

She looked up, he was about a head taller than her, and she felt so _small_ against his muscular frame. She was not small by any means; she was tall for a girl and matched most men in height. _Then again,_ Sam and Sebastian are also taller than her, except for Shane he was just slightly by a few inches. She had lost weight the last few years due to the stress, but she would regain that as soon as she could get into some normal routine and the few days of working on the farm, watering, and _running_ from monsters has built some muscle.   
She noticed he was looking at her hair again, and this time he did reach up and touch a strand.  
“Does not burn at all” he mused as he twirled it in his fingers. Then he dropped the strand and looked over her shoulder into the cabin.  
“Don’t you have any electricity?” he asked frowning.  
“No, hopefully tomorrow I will have some solar lamps I can use, _if_ my Dad remembered to pack them, until I can get the wiring sorted out” Joan answered and turned to walk into the cabin desperate to put some space between them. Alex followed and watched as she lit the candle on the table.  
“It is small…” he said as he looked around but did not move further than just inside the front door.  
“Who is helping you clear the farm?” he asked.   
“No one” she said and looked at him. She was half expecting to see a smirk on his face of disbelief, but all she saw was a genuine look of admiration.  
“You are not what I expected” he said softly and he moved into the cabin, the cabin shrinking around him as he came to stand in front of her. Joan instinctively moved backwards and felt herself bump against the table. Joan watched mesmerized as he reached for her, his one hand cupping her face and the other circling her waist, pulling her gently into his chest, somewhere in the back of her mind she was vaguely surprised he could be so _gentle._ His head bent down towards her. Joan’s face flushed with the realization that he was going to kiss her, she _had_ to stop this…  
“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Joan breathed against his lips, and she could feel him chuckle. Joan closed her eyes, leaning into him unable to stop herself. His lips brushed against hers, soft and tantalizing. Joan felt the heat rise from her belly moving over her breasts and into her cheeks.  
“Would it bother you if I did?” he whispered, and she could feel his hand on her waist moving up to rest just below her breast. She gasped, “It might _tomorrow_ ” she whispered back, and he chuckled again.  
“Then let me put you at ease…no I do not have a _girlfriend_ ” he said and kissed her…on her _forehead_. He released her and headed for the door.  
“Goodnight, _Little Firefly_. Don’t forget to lock up!” and just like that he was gone. Joan opened her eyes and rushed to close the door and lock it. She leaned back against the door. _Crap, crap, crap!_ She really needs to stay away from Alex. She cannot _think_ when he is near her. _Little Firefly?_ She was all hot and bothered now, _how_ did he expect her to have a goodnight? If it had not been for her mother’s illness and the time she had invested in helping and caring for her, Joan wondered if she would still have been a virgin. Not that there had really been any opportunity to pursue a relationship with anyone. She had shied away from anyone that had shown interest. Sigh, she has already _slept_ with two men in her short time here and still she remained _mostly_ untouched. Joan giggled. She will have to seriously try to sort out all these confusing emotions. _How is it possible to be attracted to four different men at the same time?_ All for different reasons though, Joan just wished her libido will realize that! If she is not careful it is going to get her into some really serious trouble.

Joan washed and got ready for bed wearing a blue cotton nightdress with thin shoulders straps that fell just above her knees. The quietness of the cabin was overwhelming. This is the first night since last Thursday that she is all alone. She left the table candle burning like always, got the flashlight and her phone from her backpack, turned the flashlight on to make sure it was still working and then padded over to the bed. She quickly got in underneath the quilt and positioned herself in the center of the bed. The bed was just over a three quarter making it quite large enough for two people. She tucked the flashlight underneath the extra pillow and opened her phone. Her finger scrolling through her contacts, it was now 9h30 pm…Abigail, Sam… _Sebastian?_ She can’t remember getting Sebastian’s number…then she saw the texted message with just her name sent to his number. _Maybe he added it_. She did not have Shane’s number, she should get it the next time she sees him. For a moment her finger hesitated on Sebastian’s number, but then closed her phone and tucked it in next to the flashlight. She turned on her side facing the wall and closed her eyes. The quietness was deafening, there were no sounds other than her breathing.   
Suddenly the bed vibrated and she reached for her phone, it was a text message from Sebastian.  
 _Are you awake?  
Yes _She typed her heart beating faster. Although she did not understand her relationship with him other than the strange connection they shared, she felt a pull towards him that was more than just the connection and her obvious unexpected attraction for him. _  
_Sebastian: _I can’t sleep…_  
Joan: _Because I am not there ;)_   
She hoped he would read it the way she had meant it, a teasing joke, but when he took several minutes to respond, she started to regret it.  
Sebastian: _True_   
Joan starred at his text, and tried to read the deeper meaning into that single word. She did not know how to respond and her fingers hesitated over the keys.  
Sebastian: _Goodnight  
_ Crap!  
Joan: _Goodnight Sebastian_  
Joan put her phone back under the pillow and again closed her eyes. She sincerely hoped that Sebastian sleeps tonight. He never did tell them what had happened in the secret woods, but somehow she knew that he would when he was ready. She was certain that the darkness she has seen is the darkness that has been plaguing him. And from his and Abigail’s reaction it is one that he has carried for a long time.

_There is a darkness…it has woken up, I can feel it, you have been touched by it, there is another…but I can’t see…too dark…protect your heart, Joan don’t let the darkness in._

Is Sebastian the other that Emily had spoken about?

Joan fell asleep with her mind overrun with more questions than answers. It was far from a peaceful sleep, her dreams invaded by the dark, crouching trees, branches ripping and tearing, and yellow eyes watching. She has been barely asleep for a few hours, when she started to roll around, reaching and clutching the quilt to her, sweat clinging to her brows, her chest tightening in fear.


	38. When it Rains, it Pours

Sebastian clutched the phone to his chest, why did he text her? He had been tossing and turning trying to get to sleep when he eventually gave up and sat up in bed. He had reached for this phone to text Abigail when he saw the text he had sent himself from Joan’s phone. He added her under his contacts and then sent the text.  
 _Are you awake?  
_ What was he hoping for? And when she responded _yes_ , his heart leapt.  
 _I can’t sleep…_ He did not really expect her to respond to that statement but when she did he could feel his pulse quickening.  
 _Because I am not there ;)_ He knew she was teasing, but if only she knew how true that actually was. He ached for her to be next to him. Holding her last night had been his lifeline keeping the darkness at bay.  
He had been hesitant at first to respond, but maybe admitting the truth would free him so he can sleep tonight. And he did, and when she took so long to respond immediately regretted it and wished her goodnight. What did he expect? _For her to tell him to come over? Sleep with her?_ He knew that would be dangerous. His emotions were getting too involved. She was just a means to an end. She was his answer to the darkness and how to possibly get rid of it. He did not want or need anything else from her. And keeping her at arm’s length will be the best thing to do. It was just after midnight when he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, and was swallowed by the same nightmare he has had since he came home ten years ago.

Joan woke up sweating, her chest so tight she could not breathe. She rolled off the bed and stumbled to the water basin. Dipping her hands into the welcomed cold she splashed her face. She tried to draw in breaths her chest squeezing for air. Joan closed her eyes and tried to relax, calming herself. _Slowly, one breath at a time…one…two…three._ The nightmare had been terrifying, how she had managed to wake up before…Joan shivered. She has had nightmares before, but nothing like this. It was different; it had the same darkness that had surrounded her in the secret woods. The creatures that had clawed and screamed were the same as the shadows that had leapt for her. _Why was this happening?_

Joan made her way back to the bed, her attention drawn to the faint sound of rain pelting against the windows. It was raining! Joan reached for her phone. 2h25 am.  
Of course it was raining…Joan grimaced. Hopefully it will clear up by morning and the movers will still be able to deliver her things today. She so desperately needed some normal around her. There was no way she was going back to sleep now, even though she was exhausted! She climbed in and snuggled back under the quilt. She opened her contacts and clicked on Sebastian’s name.  
 _Anytime…anytime you need me.  
Call me, text me, come over…whatever.   
Even if you just need me to hold you._   
Joan sent the text and placed her phone back under the pillow. She turned so that she could look at the window and nestled further into her pillow. Joan had no doubt it was the darkness that connected them, and when they had been together, the darkness had stayed away. She knew this was true for Sebastian, and after her nightmare, she knew it to be true for her too. Whatever had happened in the secret woods had happened to both of them. She will have to solve this mystery and soon. _For her and for Sebastian_.

The knock had been faint at first that Joan did not hear it. The rain had gotten louder and with it the knock. Joan jumped up and rushed to the door. _Who the hell?  
_ “Who is there?” she called through the door.  
“Sebastian” Joan unlocked the door and pulled it open. Sebastian stood in front of her, soaked and shivering.  
“Oh crap!” She pulled him inside closing the door behind him. She lit a new candle and replaced the burned out one on the table. She dove into the linen box and took out a big bath towel. Sebastian was still standing at the door. She rushed over and ushered him to sit on a chair. He obeyed silently, hugging his arms around him.  
“We need to get these wet clothes off you” she said, and started to untangle his arms. He recoiled from her turning away.  
“Please Sebastian” she pleaded, “ _please_ ”.  
Sebastian looked at her, almost for a moment it looked like he did not know where he was, and then he nodded. He allowed her to remove his black hoodie, revealing the grey t-shirt he was wearing which was also soaked. Joan glanced over his arms; the scratches were almost all gone. She moved to lift his t-shirt and she could feel him tense as her hands brushed his skin. She lifted the shirt over his head, tossing it to the ground next to his hoodie. For a moment her breath caught in her throat as she saw his naked chest illuminated in the candle light. She took the towel and threw it over his shoulders. She knelt down in front of him and looked up. He was watching her, his eyes dark and unreadable.  
“We need to get your jeans off too…” she said softly, and her hands moved to the fastening of his jeans, he covered her hands with his.  
“I..I can do it” he whispered. He had been trying to compose himself, when she had taken off his shirt, her nightdress had shifted against her breasts and the candle light had outlined their fullness. The memory of his hand over her breast came rushing back and heat flooded deep in his groin.

Joan nodded and stood up, allowing him space to stand and undo his jeans. They dropped and she bent down to throw them on the wet pile, averting her eyes to not look at him.   
“Your underwear too” she whispered, she knew this was extremely uncomfortable for him, but her main concern was for him not to be wet and cold anymore. She waited, and turned back to him, when the wet underwear landed on the wet pile on the floor. He had his back to her trying to wrap himself up in the towel and drying himself. For a moment she shifted restlessly on her feet, thinking of the next step. She knew of course, he needed to get warm. But she also knew it is going to cause havoc with her already sensitive… _feelings_. She will just have to go on autopilot.

“Come on, you need to get warm” she said and walked over to the bed, throwing open the quilt. She turned to look at him and patted the bed. Sebastian swallowed and looked at her stunned. What?   
He knew of course she was right; he was cold and needed to warm up. But...  
“I am naked” he breathed. Joan shrugged and lifted her brows.  
“Yes and?” she was hoping her nonchalant way of responding would put him at ease. But if anything it was making her get hot. For a moment he hesitated and then walked over.   
“You will have to leave the towel” she said and turned to look at the window, the rain was still pelting hard against it. She heard the soft drop of the towel and the bed creak under Sebastian’s weight as he got in. He crawled in and shifted to the furthest edge of the bed lying with his back to the center and waited for Joan. Joan cautiously climbed in trying to stay on her side so as not to touch him accidently.

Joan was trying hard to ignore her physical awareness of being in such close proximity to Sebastian’s naked body. She was terrified that he would feel her yearning of him.

Sebastian groaned and told himself that the discomfort he felt in his body was caused by the fact that he hardly dared to breathe or move. He could feel the tension emanating from her and he was sure she could feel his. Oh Yoba! This is not supposed to happen. He shivered as he tried to control the reaction of his body being so close to hers. Sebastian felt Joan move and tensed even more when he realized she was moving closer.  
“What…what are you doing?” he asked his voice barely a whisper.  
“You are cold” she said softly, and his breath caught when he realized she had mistaken his shivering for being cold.


	39. One More Sleep

Joan shifted until she was right behind Sebastian a few inches between them. She hoped that the heat from her body would warm him up quicker. She was still contemplating whether to move even closer and hold him to her when he suddenly moved and rolled onto his back. His arm brushing against her.  
“I can’t do this” he said, staring up at the ceiling.  
“Do what?” Joan asked, frowning.  
“Be next to you like _this_ ” it was said so harshly, reluctantly and with so much self-dislike that it took Joan several seconds to understand.   
“I am sorry…please don’t think badly of me…it was never my intention to… I don’t even know why I came…I couldn’t sleep again, then I went for a walk, I got caught up in the rain…then you texted...” he broke off, and flung an arm over his eyes.  
“Sebastian…” he didn’t move.  
“Sebastian…look at me” Joan took a deep breath, not allowing herself to think about what she was doing, and she touched his face cupping his chin.  
He removed his arm and turned to look at her.  
“I understand I really do” she said softly stroking his cheek, “I…I promise I only want to help…I know _my touching_ you makes you uncomfortable” she continued on a shaky breath, “I will try not to okay?”  
He turned onto his side and her hand fell from his cheek, he caught it and brought it to his lips. The kiss into her palm was soft and the heat from his lips burned, Joan’s eyes widening at his action.  
“I am trying so hard… _this is so wrong_ ” his voice was raw and ragged. Joan frowned confused by his words and his sudden kiss.   
Sebastian dropped her hand and Joan gasped as she felt his arms reach for her.   
“Just…c…can I hold you, please” his voice soft and pleading, Joan nodded turning to lie with her back against him, and his arms tightened around her. Sebastian was careful to keep his lower body still inches away from her, biting his lower lip. He was struggling to keep his body and emotions in check. He was so afraid that Joan would feel his arousal. She was so soft and warm in his arms, her hands lightly holding his arms around her. He knew she had purposely turned her back to him, to give him the choice to control the space between them. As he listened to her breathe, he felt himself relax.

There was no sun to wake Joan, the rain was still falling and the cabin was still dark. Joan shifted in Sebastian’s arms to dig out her phone from underneath the pillow, _9h45_.  
Joan groaned, this is the first time she has slept so late. She looked at Sebastian, his arms were still around her and he was smiling. Joan was tempted to reach up and stroke his cheek, but instead softly untangled herself and rolled out of the bed. She quietly washed and got dressed; she was rummaging thru her suitcase for her father’s sweater she had brought with her. It was way too big for her but thought that Sebastian could use it until she could get his clothes dry…or get Abigail to bring him dry ones…but she will let him decide that. She picked up his wet clothes and hanged them over the chairs. She peeked out the window; the rain was still falling but not as heavy as it had during the night. Just then the honking of the mover’s truck got her attention.  
  


The honking woke Sebastian and he realized he was alone in bed; he looked up just in time to see Joan heading out the door. He was still naked much to his embarrassment and his clothes were still wet. Having nowhere to go, he remained in the bed underneath the quilt. He listened as Joan was giving instructions he assumed to be the movers. He remembered the phone call she had with her father. The door swung open and several men came in with boxes all wrapped in thick plastic packing it against the western wall of the cabin. Then men were coming in with a dresser and a sofa also covered with thick plastic. The dresser was placed against the wall closest to him and the sofa underneath the window by the door. Joan came back in and he could see she was all flustered, her hair and clothes slightly wet from the rain. She did not look his way, but was quickly checking the boxes, her arms indicting to open spaces when they came in again with some more boxes and two large suitcases. Then they all went outside and he could hear Joan thanking them, and he could have sworn that he could hear one of them say “ _sorry for interrupting_ ” and Joan coughing in response.

Sebastian frowned this was a problem, a very serious problem. He needed Joan more than he was really willing to admit. She was getting under his skin, and if he is not careful he is going to fall for her. And _that_ is a complication he really does not want or need. It was obvious they had some kind of attraction for each other and _that_ is just another thing that is puzzling Sebastian, it was _never_ like that with Abigail. Their _physical_ _attraction_ had been awkward, stiff and uncomfortable, a fluke that had been quickly diminished by their failed attempt at intimacy. There had been other girls, but none had ever evoked this kind of physical response, so he never pursued any relationship further than just friendship, which of course the few girls there had been did not want. With Joan the physical attraction is overriding everything; they were not even really friends in the right sense. He was not even sure if it was real or just an effect of what had happened that night. _This was a very serious problem_.

“Sebastian?”  
His head snapped up and he realized he was sitting up and his chest was exposed. He immediately reached for the quilt and pulled it to his chin before looking at Joan.  
“Hi there…you okay?” she asked, she was standing at the table, a small frown etched on her forehead.  
“Yes…” he said trying to convince himself.  
“You can use my dad’s sweater” and she motioned towards the neatly folded red sweater at the foot of the bed, “I have no idea how we are going to dry your clothes, it is still raining”.  
“Oh…right…” for a moment he looked at the sweater and hesitated, he would still be naked. Sebastian frowned, _shit_...”my phone, please. I left it on the table last night.”  
Joan nodded, searched the table then walked over to hand him the phone. By that time, Sebastian had pulled the sweater over his head and was moving to sit up against the back of the bed.   
“Thank you” he said as he took the phone. For a moment he thought of texting Abigail, but then he realized he did not know how to explain _this_ situation.

Joan watched in amusement as Sebastian was struggling with his obvious dilemma, she tried hard not to giggle. But he was so cute in his obvious discomfort and she was super sure he had _heard_ what the mover had said. She herself had been taken by surprise, _but_ she would have most likely made the same assumption. Oh boy, she saw Sebastian flush as he struggled, the phone in his hand.  
Joan reached for her phone and dialed.  
“Hi Abigail!” the mention of Abigail’s name brought Sebastian’s attention out of his head and he watched Joan’s face. Joan could see the blood drain from his cheeks, making the darkness of his hair even more intense.  
“No I am great! My stuff came! Yeah...I am so excited. Uh huh...yes I would _love_ some help…yes…uh huh…Oh can I ask a huge favor…hmmm Sebastian got caught in the rain, and the poor guy got soaked I had to _strip_ him of his clothes…hahaha, no he is okay, but he could do with some dry clothes…oh you are a star!! Sure I will text Sam…oh that would be fabulous…I owe you big time...bye!”

Sebastian listened to the one sided conversation, trying to hear in his head what Abigail was saying, but the whole time Joan was talking she was looking at him. Sebastian felt the cabin shrink as she locked her eyes with his. _How is it that he has never noticed her eye color until now?_


	40. As Friends Do

Joan’s eyes were a mix of green and brown... _hazel_ would be the correct term, Sebastian noted but they were much more vibrant. The pupil was surrounded by a chocolate brown which in turn had a ring of golden green, but he could have sworn that they were blue too, like the ocean…turquoise almost. Sebastian broke the gaze by shifting to look at his hands.   
Joan sighed, and she turned her attention to her phone.  
 _Joan: Hey Sam!  
My stuff has arrived from the city.   
Want to come help me unpack?   
Abigail and Sebastian are helping too.  
_Joan checked the time when there was no immediate response, _10h15._ Maybe he is still sleeping; she shrugged and placed her phone on the table. Then just as she was moving away, the phone flashed.   
_Sam: Hey. Sure  
_ “Sam is also coming over” she said and then proceeded to walk over to the dresser. She inspected the plastic and started to remove it. The plastic was wet, but the dresser had remained dry. Joan pulled the plastic away from the solid wood four drawer dresser. It was a dark walnut color, old but still beautiful.   
“It’s beautiful, my mother would _love_ this” Sebastian complimented.  
“It was my mother’s” Joan smiled and touched the wood tenderly. The dresser reached to just under her shoulders and was about 35 inches in width.   
“Well now I can at least unpack my clothes” she smiled and turned to fetch her suitcase. She lifted it onto the bed just below Sebastian’s feet and opened it. She did not pack much initially and the few items were quickly placed into the dresser. She shoved the empty suitcase underneath the bed and went for one of the two that were delivered today. They were much larger and apparently much heavier, Joan groaned as she pulled one towards the bed.   
Sebastian rolled his eyes; the sweater was big and should provide enough covering. But just in case…  
“Stop, close your eyes” he said and got out of the bed, Joan turned to look and immediately closed her eyes, but it was too late, the heat was burning her cheeks. Sebastian sighed and quickly moved to take the suitcase from her and lift it onto the bed and dived back under the quilt.  
“Okay…” he said breathless, “that thing is heavy!” Joan opened her eyes, relieved to find Sebastian back under the quilt. She opened the suitcase and made quick work packing clothes away. She had been lucky, this one contained her hot season clothes, and the other one must be her winter clothes and boots. She still left a few items that were not _appropriate_ for the farm or Pelican Town and she shoved the suitcase under the bed. She did notice the overalls her father had included, several pairs in fact. They would be much better than her jeans, she thought. Just then they both looked up as they heard the knock at the door.

Joan opened the door and was met with a smiling Sam, he was wearing a huge blue raincoat which he was shaking off.  
“Hey!” he greeted.  
“Hi Sam!” Joan smiled and helped him out of the raincoat and hooked it onto the peg next to the water can. He bent down to pick up the big basket he had been carrying and stepped into the cabin.  
“What the heck?” Joan heard Sam’s startled exclamation, _oh crap!_ She rushed in behind Sam.  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sebastian’s flushed red cheeks as he was trying to shrink further into the bed.  
“Oh yeah, Sebastian arrived earlier, he got soaked so I had him strip and get warm in the bed” she said in a matter-of-fact tone, trying to make light of a seemingly uncomfortable and embarrassing situation, “Abigail is bringing him some dry clothes.”  
“Dude…man, seriously?” then Sam laughed, and Joan could feel the tension in her shoulders and neck ease away. Sebastian turned even redder, although Joan thought this might now be from anger.  
“Oh yeah, mom sends this” and Sam walked over to the table to place the basket onto it. He opened the covering and retrieved a flask and four cups.   
“Coffee!” he beamed at Joan. Joan squealed and rushed over. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I missed you” she whispered in his ear. Sam turned and his smile was even wider, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Abigail arrived half an hour later, with some dry clothes for Sebastian, who did not waste any time getting them on. Abigail and Sam laughed at his obvious discomfort and teased him. Sebastian only rolled his eyes relieved that neither had discovered the true reason that had left him naked. Joan had just watched and giggled, watching the playful bantering between the three friends. Suddenly she felt like an outsider. She moved back and went to stand against the wall near the wash basin. All three were now sitting around the table, passing the flask around, pouring coffee and nibbling on the sandwiches Sam’s mom had sent.

These three had already made in such a short space of time a huge impact on Joan. They hardly _knew_ her and yet they were willingly to help her solve a mystery, and they had without question faced a danger for her. And here they were, sitting in _her_ cabin, on _her_ farm…around a table laughing and chatting as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
“Earth to Joan…”  
“What?” Joan blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Abigail.  
“Where did you go?” she smiled.  
“I was just thinking…”  
Sam and Sebastian also turned to look at her.  
“How about a sleepover? Friday night? We could go to the Saloon, like you guys usually do and then we could sleepover here at my place and all go together to the Egg Festival on Saturday. I know my place is small, but I have the sofa now…it pulls out into a bed” and she pointed to the blue two-seater sofa standing by the door underneath the window. She felt breathless as she waited for a response.  
“Now that sounds like a plan” Abigail smiled, “maybe we can just order some pizza’s and just skip the saloon on Friday. Sam you can bring you guitar! I don’t think Joan has heard you play yet.”  
Sam nodded and smiled, “yeah! Would be different that the usual _getting-my-ass-kicked-in-pool_ routine” he smirked and playfully punched Sebastian on his shoulder. Sebastian rolled his eyes, quickly looked at Joan, and then shrugged, “why not…”  
Joan smiled, feeling excited “Great!” and she moved over to the sofa and started to rip off the plastic. Abigail jumped up to help, with Sam and Sebastian quickly following.

They spent the remainder of the day helping Joan move boxes and opening some up to peek at the contents. Sebastian had been surprised at her collection of books, a whole range between Sci-Fi, Fantasy and even few mystery novels. Sam had expressed an overly exuberant enthusiasm about her music collection saying he was not surprised at their similar tastes which in turn made Abigail roll her eyes. Abigail had found her old sketch books and huffed at Joan’s response _that it is only a hobby_ to her question _why she has never done more with them._ It was late afternoon when Abigail and Sebastian took their leave to go home. Joan hugged Abigail and then turned to awkwardly try and hug Sebastian, but his aloofness which had settled over him since early afternoon, made Joan rather just pat him on the shoulder and give him a concerned look which he just shrugged off. The rain had eased into a light drizzle and the dark clouds were already dispersing.

Sam moved onto the porch reaching for his raincoat. Joan walked to the steps and then closed her eyes to breathe in the after rain air. The farm smelt so good after all that rainfall. Sam chuckled making her open her eyes to look at him.  
“What?” she smiled.  
“You belong here, Joan. You always have. Despite the little issue of a _monster_ …”and he really drawled the word monster, “and mysteries, pendants…funny books and fruit creatures…you _really do_ belong here.”  
“Thank you Sam” Joan watched as he pulled on his raincoat and she reached over to help him zip it closed. Her hands lingered for a moment at the top and he moved to cover her hands with his. His hands were warm and firm. She swallowed guiltily and her cheeks flushed. _Poor Sam_ , she really has not spent much time with him at all.   
“I am really glad you came back” he whispered, and then he leaned forward, kissed her on the cheek and bounced down the steps.


	41. Clouds Taste like Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features Sam's four heart event, modified to fit my story.  
> Although I do use the heart events in my my story they do not necessarily appear in order also I do not feature all of the heart events.

Joan was so happy for the four solar lamps she found in a box. It was already getting dark when she placed one on the table giving a little prayer that it was charged and switched it on, its light illuminating the entire cabin. She had given a little squeal when Sam had shown her the container of leftover Crispy Bass Jodi had saved for her. She ate the meal and quickly tidied up the table, placing the new clean and washed flask and cups back into the basket and placed it at the door. She will return them tomorrow after her planned visit to Robin. Her phoned had chimed this afternoon notifying her the money her dad had spoken about had cleared into her account. After Emily’s weird prediction? Was it even a prediction? Well after Emily’s _whatever_ and a soaking wet Sebastian pitching up …she had actually forgotten about the money. Well, tomorrow she needs to start getting the ball rolling…

Joan washed and pulled on her nightdress, she had been avoiding the bed for over an hour now. She reached for her hair brush and tried to restore some order to the disheveled auburn mess. Finally managing two braids, one over each shoulder she headed for the bed. Carrying the lamp with her and placing it on the dresser, she turned it on its lowest setting, that only a soft light filled the cabin. Placing her phone underneath her pillow she climbed in. The bed still smelled like Sebastian, a faint musky pine scent clinging to the pillow and quilt. She finally did fall asleep, her surroundings more comfortable because of all the familiar things around her and her mind exhausted with all the to-do lists and plans mulling around in her head.

_The lamp flickered and died, and the cabin was swallowed into darkness. The shadow moved quickly and quietly, searching, touching…for a moment he hovered over her sleeping form, reaching…then he moved again, searching…then the sweet scent of pomegranates filled the room. The shadow halted, its movements suddenly staggered…then it was gone._

The sun filtered through the window and Joan stirred, her hand reaching for her phone. With one eye she checked the time, 5h15. Joan stretched smiling, she had been alone and she had _actually_ slept. That was good, right?

Joan got up, washed and got dressed in one of the overalls her father had packed, with a blue t-shirt underneath. She quickly had a snack bar for breakfast and headed out the door, pulling on the work boots her father had also sent her. The ground was still wet from the previous day’s rain, so Joan did not have to water her crops. She made her way to the greenhouse to take a look around and make notes in her notebook. The original structure still looked good, but all the glass will have to be replaced and the sun lights and the sprinkler system reinstalled. By the time Joan walked back it was 9h00, a good time to head up the mountain and go and visit Robin. She swung her backpack onto her back, grabbed Jodi’s basket and took the route to Robin’s Carpentry Shop. 

Joan spent all morning at Robin’s going over blue prints and looking at layouts for bathrooms and kitchens. When both she and Robin were satisfied and had a schedule drawn up, she paid Robin the first payment to start on the bathroom. Robin said with it being Thursday and with the Egg Festival on Saturday it would be best just to start on Monday, that way she can get everything together and organized. Joan agreed and said she was happy to leave it all in Robin’s capable hands. Before heading out again Joan asked if Sebastian was home, and Robin said he had gone out early this morning on his motorcycle. Joan’s eyes widened at the mention of the bike another thing she had not known. She shrugged and then said goodbye and took the path going down the mountain towards town.

Joan looked up and guessing at the sun’s position it was already past noon, which would account for her stomach rumbling. Joan was tempted to go to the saloon, but after the last time, she kind of wanted to avoid Emily. She continued down and walked past the general store going east around the saloon, eventually going past the Mayor’s house. Joan had no idea where she was going, but it was such a nice day that she did not want to go home just yet. She went further down towards the small bridge that crossed the river and led to the beach. Just as she was about to step onto the bridge she looked left and saw Sam standing in front of a big bush looking at the river. She turned and went to him.  
“Hi Sam” she greeted.  
“Hey!” Sam beamed as he saw her coming toward him. Joan dropped the basket at her feet and stood next to him looking at the river. They stood in silence for several moments before “The clouds look great this time of year, don’t they?” he asked suddenly, looking up. Joan looked up.  
“Like scoops of vanilla ice cream floating on blue raspberry sauce…or maybe I’m just hungry”.   
Joan started to giggle and then Sam joined in. The giggles lasted a good few minutes and then “I _am_ hungry! Come on, I bet you have not had lunch yet…and from the looks of it you were on your way to my house anyway!” Sam bent to pick up the basket then held out a hand for Joan. Joan took his hand and allowed Sam to lead her to his house.

Sam’s house was a medium sized house with blue wood sideboards and a large ship’s wheel hanging above the front door. Sam opened the door and led Joan inside.  
“Come on” he smiled and pulled Joan to the back of the house to the kitchen. He let go of Joan’s hand and placed the basket onto the kitchen table, then opened the fridge.  
“Ah ha!” Joan giggled at his exclamation and watched as he pulled several containers from the fridge, and in the process dropping one onto the floor. This one did of course, _much to Sam’s dismay_ , pop open and spill its contents onto the kitchen’s floor.  
“What the hell Sam!” Jodi, Sam’s mom came rushing into the kitchen, “I just cleaned the floors!”   
Joan saw Sam cringe and pale as he heard his mom’s anger and saw her frustrated face.  
“I am so sorry!” Sam jumped as Joan spoke and she kneeled to the floor to pick up the container “I am so clumsy, Sam handed me the container and I dropped it.”  
Jodi’s face went from anger to a concerned one as she also kneeled to the floor next to Joan, grabbing some cotton towel wipes. Sam deposited the containers in his arms onto the table.  
“It’s okay Mom, I will clean up!” and he pulled his mother back up and together with Joan quickly wiped up the sticky mess of leftover fish tacos that had been in the container. He mouthed a quick _thank you_ to Joan, then stood up and threw the wipes in the trash can. Joan stood up, wiping her hands on her overalls.   
“I am sorry Joan, for yelling” Jodi apologized and she looked flustered for a moment. She looked at the table, then she smiled, “Make a sandwich for Vincent please, he will be hungry when he gets back from the library. They should be here any minute.” Jodi nodded at Joan then left the kitchen making her way down a small hallway Joan assumed went to the main bedroom.

“Whew…thanks!” Sam smiled and then proceeded to check the contents of the containers on the table. Satisfied, he made a couple of sandwiches with an assortment of leftovers. He placed his and Joan’s sandwiches in a plate and covered his little brother’s with cling wrap. Grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge, and picking up the sandwiches he motions Joan to follow. Joan follows Sam to his room; at least she thinks it’s his room.  
“You can take the bed” he said, “I will take the floor…” and he plopped down on the carpet beside a bookcase. Joan moved into the room and to her right she saw a set of drums and a keyboard. The further she went in she noticed the guitar on a stand next to the bookcase. It was a beautiful mahogany _Martin_ acoustic guitar. She touched it gently, her fingers feathering over the strings to release a warm tone that floated into the room. “This is gorgeous Sam” she breathed removing her backpack placing it on the floor and then sat down on the carpet opposite Sam with her back against the bed.  
“It’s my Dad’s” he said and handed her a sandwich with a bottle of water. Joan saw the sad expression that fleetingly crossed his face and his shoulders hunched forward. Joan knew Sam’s father was in the military and was stationed in the Gotoro Empire. She had heard the whispers that he might have fallen fighting the enemy. Joan’s heart ached for him; she knew he must be carrying the burden of being the man of the house and needed to be strong for his mother and little brother. She wanted to ask about his father, but thought better of it. She knew when or if Sam was ever comfortable he will talk about it, and when he does, she will be here for him.


	42. A Melody Not Sung

Joan and Sam sat quietly eating their sandwiches. Joan looked around and admired Sam’s room. It was much neater than she had expected. There were several posters of various popular bands scattered on the walls and a desk with a computer against the wall just below the bed.  
“So you are in a band?” she asked casually try to lift the somber mood from Sam. Sam chuckled and looked at the drums and keyboard.  
“Yes…kind of…Abigail plays the drums and Seb the keyboard. And I play the guitar…the electric one” he grinned and Joan saw for the first time the guitar case against the wall behind the drums.  
“Cool” Joan said and she smiled imagining Sam rocking it out on a stage with his guitar.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Just picturing you rockin’ it on a Zuzu City Concert stage”  
Sam blushed and laughed “yeah… _maybe_ one day, I am not really a good singer. I love to write songs though…now Abigail, she can sing! Got a real rocker voice that one! Seb is okay…but he does not really like it because it draws _attention_ …we just mostly do it for fun.”  
Joan watched as Sam stood up and took his father’s guitar from the stand, and sat down next to her.  
He carefully positioned the guitar and softly started to strum a melody. It was so sweet and almost heart wrenching.   
“That is so beautiful, Sam” she whispered, not wanting to interrupt him.  
“Thanks…I actually wrote it for someone…but” he broke off and Joan saw again a sadness cross his face. “Sam…” she started but then…  
“Sam!” A boy came running in and tackled Sam, luckily Sam had already placed the guitar on top of the bed.  
“Hey buddy! How has your day been?” Sam grinned. Joan guessed the boy to be about eight and he looked just like Sam except for the hair. He had Jodi’s mousy brown hair the complete opposite of Sam’s bleached sunny yellow blonde.  
“Ugh…Penny made us write out the whole alphabet like a hundred times!” he moaned, and then he turned his head and looked at Joan. His eyes squinted, then he stood up hands on his hips.  
“Who are you?”  
“Vincent this is Joan, she is the girl that moved onto Sunshine Farms” Sam introduced.  
“Ahhhh” he said, then “nice to meet you!” he giggled and held out a dirty hand.  
“Hello Vincent, nice to meet you too” Joan smiled and shook his hand.  
“I made you sandwich, it’s on the kitchen table” Sam told Vincent and the little boy’s eyes widened and he ran from the room with a “you are the best!”  
“Wash your hands first!” Sam called after him.  
A pretty girl with coppery red hair that fell in soft curls around her heart shaped face suddenly stood at the door. “Hi Sam” her voice was soft and elegant. Sam blushed and stood up very quickly.  
“H..hi..Penny”  
“How are you?” she asked politely, her hands held together in front of her. She was wearing a yellow dress, with short sleeves and a flowing skirt that reached down to her calves. Sam wiped his hands on his jeans, like he was trying to get rid of some dirt and he moved forward towards Penny.  
“I am good…this…this is Joan” and he motioned to Joan. Penny nodded her acknowledgment of Joan then turned to walk away. Joan gave a small wave and wanted to say a greeting, but the look on Penny’s face of discomfort made her keep her mouth shut. Joan was sure that Penny found Joan’s presence in Sam’s room uncomfortable and _distasteful?_ Sam rushed after her, and Joan saw him reaching for her arm, which Penny pulled away. Joan looked away not wanting to share in the private muted conversation. Sam’s sudden behavior made it obvious that Penny was more than just a tutor for Sam’s little brother. She had actually never thought about the fact the Sam might be in a relationship. _Oh crap_ , she had just assumed…assumed what? She was not even _attracted_ to Sam…was she? _Yes_ , in a moment of nostalgia she had wanted him to kiss her, but that did not happen. Joan rolled her eyes and stood up.

She was already feeling stuff she should not be feeling for other men in this town, she thought disgustingly. She should be ashamed of herself. She needs to concentrate on her farm.

Sam came in and closed the door, and leaned back on it and closed his eyes.  
“Want to talk about it?”  
Sam’s eyes opened and he sighed, “No…” then he shrugged “my and Penny’s relationship…is _complicated_.”  
Joan moved forward, “when are relationships not complicated?” She smiled. Sam watched as she walked and then stopped in front of him.  
“Yes… _when are relationships not complicated_ ” he repeated softly. Sam moved so suddenly that Joan did not realize his intention until it was already too late. Sam’s hands cupped her face and he captured her mouth with his, his lips pressing firmly onto hers. Joan stood stunned for a moment, and before she could react, Sam broke the kiss.  
“I…I am so sorry…I” he moved away from Joan shoving his hands into his pockets, his cheeks red.  
“Sam…”  
“So stupid! It’s just since the secret woods, you know…the first time…I have wanted to kiss you. I know that is just stupid. I mean I want to be friends…we _should_ be just friends…” he was rambling and his cheeks just got hotter.  
“Sam…”  
“Now I have most likely ruined everything…so stupid!”  
Joan sighed, _when are relationships not complicated?_ She grabbed Sam and swung him around to face her and hugged him, her arms around his neck. Sam’s shoulders sagged and his arms came around her, holding her tightly to his chest.  
“So sorry” he said into her neck.  
“There is nothing to be sorry about” she whispered, “and you have not ruined anything.”

With Joan in his arms, just confirmed Sam’s initial thoughts that what he felt for Penny was just a crush, and what he was feeling for Joan was something completely different. He had never intended to kiss her, but after his uncomfortable conversation with Penny and he came back in and Joan was standing in front of him, all he could think about was to kiss her. He felt her arms slack and fall away from his neck; he really did not want to let her go. He stepped backwards his hands resting on her hips and he lifted his eyes to look at her. Her hands were resting on his arms and she was smiling. Then as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world she lifted her hands, cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips soft as she pressed them against his, “never, ever say you are stupid again” she breathed against him. She firmly kissed him again then moved away towards her backpack on the floor. She swung it onto her back, then for a moment she looked at the guitar on the bed.  
“Have you written a song for that melody?” she asked.”  
“No…I ..no I have not” Sam replied.  
“Write some” and she turned to smile at him, “see you tomorrow night?”  
“Yes…” and Sam watched her as she walked to the door. Joan turned her hand on the door handle, “relationships can be complicated…but that makes it exciting” and she gave Sam a huge smile then opened the door and disappeared.

Sam starred at his door. She had kissed him… _she had kissed him_! He had no idea what that meant, if it even meant anything. But his heart was beating so fast he was sure it is going to pop out of his chest. He looked at the guitar on his bed. His motivation and inspiration for writing music had been lacking lately. The news about his father, his relationship with Penny, his confusing feelings for Joan and all the weird and strange events of this past few weeks. He moved to sit on the bed and stroked the guitar. Well, maybe it is time. He picked up the guitar and started to play.

Jodi saw Joan leave and she stood up with the intention to ask Sam to help Vincent with his homework, but when she heard the guitar music she paused at his door. She has not heard Sam play like that in a long time. She will help Vincent tonight and Jodi smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long time.  
  



	43. When Life Gives You Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features Shane's two heart event, modified to fit my story.  
> Although I do use the heart events in my my story they do not necessarily appear in order also I do not feature all of the heart events.

It was late afternoon almost dusk as Joan made her way down the path into Cindersap Forest. It had not been her plan to go through Cindersap on her way home, but it was the quickest and she thought to be safe the quickest is the best. Joan walked past Marnie’s Ranch and thought about Shane. She has not seen him since Monday night and she wonders how he is doing. Joan frowned, she knew she did not really know him, but still she felt close to him and she misses him. Which is weird, she knew. Joan shrugged her shoulders and quickened her pace towards the northern exit. Before she turned to go up she saw something out of the corner of her eye near the lake. It was already getting darker, and the sun’s rays were barely filtering through the trees. There was someone sitting on the little fishing dock. She moved to go up the path, but something made her stop and look again. Then the person turned and she saw the unmistakable silhouette of Shane.

Joan hesitated for a second then turned and walked to the dock. She moved quietly but he turned and saw her coming, “On your way home?” he asked. Joan nodded.  
“Here have a cold one” and he handed her a beer from the six-pack that was next to him. He was sitting on the edge of the dock, with his feet hanging over and touching the water. Joan took it and sat down next to him.  
“Bah…life…” he suddenly said harshly his voice ragged, “you ever feel like…no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail?” Joan looked at him and she could see the raw emotion on his face.  
“Like you’re stuck is some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?” he continued. Joan reached out to touch his hand, but he pulled it away and reached for another beer, tossing the empty can behind him. Joan noticed that he had already drunk three. She returned her hand and held her can with both hands.  
“I just feel like no matter how hard I try…I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole” and he opened up the can and drank. For a moment Joan contemplated to ask him what is going on, but honestly she did not really know how. She looked down at the can, and then she opened it and drank. Suddenly so caught up in what Shane had said and the last few days she drank the whole can.  
Shane chuckled “Woman after my own heart” then as if he realized what he had just said he added quickly “just don’t make it a habit …you got a future ahead of you still.”  
Joan looked at him, what? _What the hell did that mean?_ Did Shane think he did not have a future anymore? Something really heavy must be weighing on him.  
“How are the chickens?” she asked trying to lighten the mood. Shane laughed and for a moment Joan thought that maybe he had more to drink than she thought.  
“They are very good, thank you” he turned to look at her and give her a smile. Her heart skipped a beat, although he was obviously tired and unshaven he was still raggedly good looking, his eyes glinting with amusement.   
“Good” she returned his smile.

Joan looked down at the water, suddenly it looked inviting, calm and clear. She placed her empty can next to his pile, and then removed her work boots. First with one foot then following with the other she placed them in the water. It was surprisingly warm. She looked up and she could see the first stars shining already. Dusk had come so quickly that any thought of going home now was lost. Joan stood up and slipped off her backpack, and then she reached for the straps of her overall.  
“What are you doing?” Shane asked as he saw her untying the straps and letting them fall off her shoulders. He was nervous all of a sudden; he had been surprised and happy to see her. He had a few very difficult days behind him and he had come out to the dock to escape. To be honest he had pushed Joan to the furthest corners of his mind, blocking her from his thoughts. He quickly looked away and blushed as she dropped the overalls to the ground and when she moved to sit next to him again he noticed she was wearing blue shorts. He sighed, what had he expected? Fool.

Joan placed her feet into the water again, and slowly she shifted to the edge of the dock. Then surprising Shane she pushed herself off the dock and into the water. Shane watched as she glided into the water, the ripples cascading around her as she moved. She turned to float on her back. Shane looked away, he felt himself get hot. Her wet t-shirt clung to her like a second skin, showing the curves of her breasts. This was one of the many reasons he had appreciated the extra work the Egg Festival had given him. He knew he needed to stay away from her.  
She floated gracefully in front Shane looking at him thoughtfully. She knew that he was troubled by something, but she will not push him, just like with Sam she will just be here ready to listen. It was like Sam said relationships are complicated. Either way she wants to be Shane’s friend, he is special. And she will be patient eventually he will come to realize that being her friend is better than not being her friend. She giggled, the beer has gone to her head and with that thought maybe she should not be swimming.

She swam leisurely toward the dock; she could see he was looking everywhere but at her. She reached him, “help me out, please?” she asked. He looked down at her then reached down to lift her up. She was not heavy even though her clothes were wet to add extra weight, however the movement lifting her up to the dock caused him to fall over onto his back with Joan on top of him.  
“Oh crap!” she was giggling, “s..sorry”, she moved to try and push herself off. But when she laid her hands flat onto his chest, she could feel his heart beat. It was going fast and his breathing was shallow, almost like he was having trouble getting air into his lungs. Shane would have gladly informed her that he was having difficulty breathing because of her wet body against his hot body. He could feel her through his jeans and his shirt was now wet, her breasts pressing into him. She looked beautiful, her cheeks flushed, her skin wet and her eyes a dark turquoise. Was it turquoise?   
“Joan…I…” he started and their eyes locked. There it was again, this familiarity with him. Joan frowned it was like she knew him, before…from a long time ago. Joan looked at his mouth, she felt her cheeks burn at the she thought of kissing him. She quickly pushed herself off and stood up.  
“Sorry, Shane” she said apologetically but did not look at him. She heard him push himself up and stand. She reached for her overalls and pulled them on, tying only one strap, then swung her backpack onto her back.  
“I am sorry” she said again, “I unintentionally intruded…and invited myself”  
Shane frowned, her mood has changed.   
“I…I don’t mind” he said and genuinely meant it, he had been happy to see her. Joan gave him a sideways look, and then pulled on her boots.   
“Was nice to see you though” she smiled and then turned to walk down the dock back towards the grass.  
“Wait…”Shane called and he quickly gathered the empty cans, stuffing them in every available pocket he had, one is each jean pocket then one in each jacket pocket. He picked up the leftover six-pack and fell in next to Joan.  
“Let me at least walk you home” he said when he reached her.  
“Halfway…” Joan smiled.  
“Okay, halfway” he nodded and smiled back. They reached the entrance to her farm and with the agreement he will watch her and with a quick exchange of phone numbers that she text him that she is home safe, they parted. Joan had wanted to hug him, but thought it might be better to not. She had noticed him being uncomfortable earlier and did not want to do so again unnecessarily. With flashlight in hand she headed home.

Shane watched her until she disappeared from his sight, but he stood for several minutes more before turning to head to the ranch. As he walked he remembered something his grandmother always used to say and something that he has heard Marnie telling Jas.  
 _“When life gives you eggs, treat them carefully because if an egg is broken by an outside force, life ends. But if broken by an inside force…life begins. Great things always begin from the inside.”_

Just a pity his shell is already broken.


	44. The Night and Shadows

Joan reached home safely and was extremely happy with herself for placing the solar lamps outside this morning. She had hooked one up onto one of the porch’s posts; she reached up and switched it on. The light was bright and lit up the whole porch plus a section of her crops. Joan unlocked the door, and then dimmed the light to shine only over the porch. She swung off her backpack getting her phone to message Shane. He had sent her a text so she could save his number. She smiled when she read it.  
 _Shane: Eggs_   
Joan typed up a message and sent it. Joan admittedly was tired and made quick work of setting up a lamp on the table and one on the dresser. She got out of her overalls and wet clothes, dressing into a clean nightdress, a long silky one that almost reached her feet, with thin shoulder straps but a low neck line, showing just the top curves of her breasts. It was not ideal for _farm life_ , she giggled but it was clean. She undid her wet braids; towel dried her hair and then brushed it. She left it loose to hang over her shoulders and back. Her hair was getting too long, she grimaced.

Joan ate some cold canned spaghetti while she paged through the sketchbook Abigail had found yesterday. Most of the drawings were of her mother, sitting and reading or holding a cup of tea, or just staring out the window. The one of her mother sitting on a blanket underneath a huge oak was her favorite, she had loved to draw this one…it was also the _last_ one she drew. Joan swallowed the lump in her throat, her mother’s death had really been hard and she knew she was not over it. _But_ then again one never gets _over_ it, the hurt just gets less but you never forget. Joan twirled a strand of hair in her hand and absentmindedly smelled it. The pomegranate smell has faded, it was her favorite shampoo. She still had two bottles that her mother had made her. She really needed to get that greenhouse fixed so that she can plant pomegranate trees. Her mother had given her the recipe for the shampoo and she wanted to make more, maybe make her own range of products with pomegranates…and who knows maybe experiment with other fruits. This farm was her connection to her mother now.

Joan’s eye glanced at her grandfather’s shoebox still standing on the table. She still needed to read those letters, but she was hesitant. She was almost afraid of what she might read in them. Joan stood up and opened the box. On top of the letters was the small silk pouch with the pendant. She took it out then moving to the wash basin she looked at herself in the mirror. With shaky hands she undid the clasp on the chain and carefully placed it around her neck and refastened the clasp. She shifted the chain so that the pendant was in front hanging just below her collarbone. The tiny emeralds glittered in the light and flecks of green and silver reflected off the walls and ceiling. Joan stood mesmerized as she looked at the pendant in the mirror. _Was it glowing?_

Shane opened the front door and walked to the kitchen. He had briefly glanced in Marnie’s bedroom’s direction and saw that the light was still on, but he wanted to avoid any _confrontation_ right now. Marnie was not happy with him right now, he was not happy with himself right now. Sigh. He threw the empty cans into the trash and then poured himself a glass of water. He has not been to the saloon once this week. He went to work and then came straight home to care for the chickens and collect eggs for the Egg Festival. _Why was Marnie not happy with him?_ Because he has been avoiding Jas. He swears he is not doing it on purpose it just happens. Marnie knows he loves that little girl, but she is eight now and soon… _soon_ she is going to ask the questions he would rather not answer…ever. His shoulders fell…soon. Shane felt his pocket vibrate and he took out his phone.  
 _Joan: Fried, poached or omelet?_  
 _Home safe and sound xx_  
Shane chuckled. He had been surprised seeing Joan tonight, but it was a happy one even though she found him in one of his _moments_. Happy or not, he stills needs to stay away from her. Nothing good can come of any type of relationship between them, even if it is just a friendship. Shane shook his head; there was that moment though that it had looked like she wanted to kiss him. What would he have done if she had? Push her away? Kiss her back? Oh Yoba, he wanted to kiss her. _No!_ Shane shook his head almost violently trying to exorcise his mind from those thoughts. He turned and went to Jas’s bedroom, passing Marnie’s room as silently as he could. Jas was cuddled up in her bed with her favorite teddy bear, sound asleep. He pulled her pink duvet higher up to cover her. He stroked her hair and then placed a kiss on her cheek.  
“Sweet dreams, Jas” he whispered and quietly moved to the bedroom door.  
“I love you, Uncle Shane” Jas’s voice was slurred with sleep.  
“I love _you_ , poppet” and Shane closed the door behind him and went to his room.

Shane kicked off his shoes and then took off his jacket throwing it on the floor. He flopped backwards down onto the bed, flinging one arm over his eyes and the other resting on his chest. He felt the dampness of his shirt under his fingers and for a moment he remembered Joan against him. He groaned then sitting up he ripped the shirt over his head to join his jacket on the floor. Sleep would have been so much better if he had been actually drunk, and then the possibility of her invading his dreams would have been less likely. He removed his jeans then crawled under his bed sheets…sleep will _not_ come easy tonight.

Sebastian stood at the entrance of the bus stop still straddled on his motorbike; he hesitated for a moment to turn down to go towards the farm. It was just after midnight and something was pulling him towards the farm. Something was wrong. He had spent the whole day driving around to clear his head and try to make sense of the last week. He had managed to push Joan from his mind to concentrate on the pendant, the drawing and her grandparents. He just wished he knew what he needed to do. All that keeps happening is him getting pulled to her and being around her is confusing him. He had felt his chest tighten as got nearer to Stardew Valley, he was finding it increasingly harder to breathe the closer he got. Something was wrong. It was a gut feeling Sebastian just could not shake. Then as if the decision was already made for him, he turned his wheel and rode down to the entrance of the farm. He saw the faint light of the solar lamp hanging on the porch. He switched off the bike’s engine and kicked out the stand to park the bike. He swung his leg over and he could feel his throat constrict. Something was very wrong. At first glance nothing looked out of place; he could see a light coming from inside and the door and windows were closed. But closer he moved towards the cabin the more panicked he started to feel.

 _Run!_ Sebastian ran towards the door, his hand reaching for the handle and he opened the door… _why was it not locked?_ He saw…no he _felt_ something move inside. The lights of the solar lamps flickered as they spewed their dying light. His eyes searched the cabin. _Where was Joan?_ He moved in deeper…the bed was untouched, but he could see the empty spaghetti can on the table, the sketchbook open and the open shoebox. He reached for it and saw the empty silk pouch. _Where is the pendant?_   
The shadow came quickly out of the darkness, flying over him. Sebastian ducked and saw it flee out of the door and into the darkness of night. Sebastian followed and caught the darkness move in the trees towards the beach. _Run!_ The command pierced his mind and he ran.

Joan was standing on the beach her face towards the ocean, the moon high in the sky shining its light onto the calm sea waters. Sebastian saw the dark circle around her, two…no _three_ shadows flying around her, trying to touch her with long fingers. But they couldn’t, something was preventing them, he could see the faint sparks as they reached and then recoiled. As he got closer he could hear the low screeching howls. The fear was becoming overwhelming as he was trying to draw in air to breathe. The shadows screamed as they saw him…almost like they were warning him to stay away. He closed his eyes against them and ran to Joan, his arms going around her and pulling her to him. She was cold and he shivered as he felt her icy body touch his. He heard the shadows scream and growl then there was silence. Sebastian waited a moment more before he opened his eyes. The shadows were gone and he was holding an unconscious Joan in his arms.


	45. Tread Into Darkness

“Joan?” Sebastian kneels onto the sand with Joan in his arms. He shifts her to carefully lay her head in his lap. He notices the pendant around her neck it was faintly glowing as it rested just below her collarbone. Sebastian saw that she was only wearing a thin silky nightdress and she was bare feet. No wonder she felt like ice. Not that it was cold; it was actually warm for a spring evening. He removed his black leather jacket and gently placed it over the top part of her body. He could feel himself get hot as he remembered the last time he had seen her here on the beach.   
“Joan?” he asked again, stroking her cheek with one hand and the other on her hair that was flayed outwards all around her. She stirred slightly.  
“Joan” he said a bit louder and she opened her eyes. For a moment their eyes locked and Sebastian noticed her eyes were the brightest turquoise he had ever seen.   
“S…Sebastian?” she frowned and then she looked around, “w…where…where am I?”  
“On the beach” he replied and was stunned when she abruptly pushed him away and stood up, his jacket falling on to the sand.   
“T…the…the…shadows…” she whispered and he could see her breathing becoming harsher. He stood, picking up his jacket.  
“They are gone” he said and placed his jacket around her shoulders. She turned to him, looking at him like she did not believe him, her eyes were wide and the turquoise darkened.   
“Why are you here?” she whispered and moved backwards away from him. Sebastian frowned, was she afraid of him?   
“I…felt something was wrong…so I came to check on you…and then you weren’t at the cabin…there was a shadow, I followed it and that was when I found you…” he told her and shrugged, he was not lying, but he was not going to tell her about the voice in his head or the _intuition_ he had. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and just stood watching her. Noticing the emotions crossing her face and the one he recognized the most, _fear_.

Joan was trying to make sense of what had just happened. She had been in her cabin the one moment the pendant was glowing and then the _shadows_ came. They were everywhere and she ran…the pendant led her here to the beach. The pendant…it had protected her…the shadows couldn’t come near her. Then someone touched her, pulling her…she looked at Sebastian. He had held _her_ and the shadows had fled…and then she fainted… _why?_ Because she had felt Sebastian’s _darkness,_ it had been like it had bounced against her and knocked her out _._ Joan looked at Sebastian focusing only on his shirt, frowning and she reached up to touch the pendant. An image of the Community Center popped into her mind and she just knew they had to go there. They would find answers there…

“Come on, we need to go” she said and started to walk brushing past Sebastian.  
“Wait” the word was spoken softly but firm enough for Joan to stop. Sebastian touched her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
“What is going on?” he asked. Joan could not look at him, she did not know why, she was afraid…She shook her head…afraid of what? _Him?_   
“We need to go to the Center, Sebastian” and she could see his body tense, “I don’t know why, but _we_ need to go.”  
“Now?” he asked.  
“Yes, now” she replied firmly. Sebastian studied her face for a moment and he could see the determination, but also something else. She was avoiding looking at him and he could feel the tension coming from her.   
“Okay” he said and followed Joan.

They made their way back to the cabin; Joan quickly went inside to dress into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She came out with her backpack flung over one shoulder and was tying her hair up into a ponytail. She paused for a second, then went back inside.  
“Your jacket” she said handing Sebastian his leather jacket, which he took and pulled on again.  
“Thanks” he noticed she was still not looking at him directly, he shrugged and turned to wait at the start of the path. Joan quickly locked the cabin door then switching on her flashlight she started up the path, with Sebastian following just behind her. They walked quickly, both quiet and tense. Sebastian has no idea how he will be able to enter the center, he has never been able to since he was fourteen. But he knew he was not letting Joan go in alone. He was itching for a cigarette, but he has not had one since last week and he is really regretting that he left his only pack at home. His hands were shoved into his jeans pockets and he was clenching them tightly.

Joan could feel how tense Sebastian was, the apprehension of going into the center at night was really high. Maybe it was impulsive and stupid, but she needed answers and something was telling her she will find it there. She has now been attacked four times and she has no idea why. Time to find out!  
They reached the center and stood silently in front of the huge door.  
Joan moved forward to touch the door handle, but Sebastian grabbed her arm to stop her.  
“I… can’t…I…have tried before…but I can’t enter…” he whispered. Joan turned to look at him; his eyes were dark with fear. She could feel the tension in his hand as he was holding her arm tightly.  
“Sebastian, it is okay” she smiled reassuringly, she was trying to put him at ease, but it was proving difficult and she tried to swallow down her own fear. She softly eased her arm out of his grip then took his hand into hers and laced her fingers with his. Sebastian looked at his hand and let out a shaky breath. He can’t breathe, he closed his eyes and then he felt the warmth of her hand seep into his, flowing up his arm and then drew air into his constricted lungs. He opened his eyes and nodded.   
Joan turned back to the door and pushed it open. With her flashlight in one hand and Sebastian’s in her other she moved forward and stepped over the threshold. Sebastian closed his eyes again as he felt Joan pull him gently with her.

Sebastian opened his eyes; he was standing beside Joan in the center of the main room of the center. _How is this possible?_ He has tried to come back…and _every_ time he felt he would die. He let go of the breath he was holding and squinted his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could see everything was much more broken, dusty and in disarray then it had been. Then he saw the small hut adorned with broad leaves… _that_ had most definitely not been there before. He felt Joan move as she walked towards it, not wanting her to let go of his hand, he followed. He was terrified if she let go, the darkness will take him.  
“This was where I saw one of those creatures…” she whispered, shining her flashlight over the leaves. They stood still and watched looking for any type of movement. After several minutes, Joan shone her light towards the western hallway. Sebastian knew that was where the kitchen and pantry had once been, where he had _hidden_ so long ago.  
“Come on” she whispered and pulled him with her. Sebastian felt his breathing becoming labored and he tried to regulate it, concentrating on taking slow breathes. Joan could feel Sebastian next to her and she could hear him struggling to get air into his lungs. Joan turned to look at him, he was pale and his eyes were almost black but there was no mistaking the emotion on his face. He was terrified. Oh crap! Joan could feel her heart constrict in her chest. _She was so stupid!_ Sebastian was right at the core of this whole mystery and she has neglected to remember or even consider him in this crazy mess. She had been momentarily afraid of him when she had felt the darkness in him, but she knew it was not his fault. He had been tainted, cursed…and he has been trying to free himself since he was fourteen. They were connected somehow, it is no coincidence he had shown up tonight, they are always being thrown together and maybe it is time to except it.   
“I am so sorry…” she whispered and she flung her hand with the flashlight around his neck and hugged him to her, not letting his hand go.  
Sebastian stood stunned for a moment… _what?_ He felt her warmth as she pressed into him.  
“Your darkness Sebastian…it is not your fault…” she whispered on a shaky breath. Sebastian frowned… _his darkness_ …he knew he had something inside him ever since _that_ night in the center. It had touched him and it had festered inside of him giving him nightmares that made him not want to sleep.   
“We are in this _together_ , I will _not_ let you go” she said, and then pulled away from him slightly to look into his face, “we will _solve_ this together.”

He should tell her, Sebastian suddenly thought, tell her what had happened in the Secret Woods…he has not told anyone. He himself did not know if he actually believed it himself. _How does one explain the impossible?_


	46. Truth Not Told

Sam and Abigail sat opposite from Joan and Sebastian at the small round table in Joan’s cabin. Their expressions were those of disbelief as they listened in eerily silence as Joan and Sebastian told them about their nightly excursion to the community center and the attack that led up to it. Joan was doing all the talking and Sebastian was either correcting or nodding in intervals. There were candles burning everywhere since Joan had forgotten to recharge the solar lamps, although the lamps were the last thing on Joan’s mind when they had returned to her cabin just as the sun was rising. She and Sebastian had collapsed in exhaustion unto the bed and had slept until well into the afternoon.

It had been Sebastian who had woken up first finding himself behind Joan one arm draped over her and his other underneath her head. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world when they had lain down for him to slide in behind her and pull her into his arms. Joan had stirred slightly when he carefully removed his arms and rolled off the bed. He had to stand for a few minutes to compose himself because he would have liked nothing more than to climb back onto the bed and pull her back into his arms. He left her a note then got onto his bike and went home. He had made sure to push the bike until the bus stop first before he started it. If he had not been so tired he would have gone home this morning, but…they were both dead tired…and after…everything that had happened…Sebastian shook his head. _Nothing is ever going to be the same again._

Joan had stirred at the faint rumbling of a motorbike and her eyes had flown open. She had sat up and had found the note he left on his pillow.  
 _Going home to shower.  
Will be back later.  
Wait for me.  
S_   
She knew he had meant to wait for him before saying anything to Sam and Abigail. She had gotten up, washed, dressed and had gone out to tend her crops. Two hours later she was returning from the beach, when he had come walking down the path with a sleeping bag slung over his shoulder. As they had moved towards each other Sebastian took in her appearance. Her hair was wet and was loose all around her face and shoulders, she was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue cut off denim shorts. Things had been weird and awkward before, but they were only going to be ten times worse now. If it had not been for Sam and Abigail walking up just then, he might have thrown everything to the wind going to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. _No_ … _nothing is ever going to be the same again._

Abigail arched her brows as she looked from one to the other. Was it just her imagination that they seemed more tense than usual with each other? First she could hardly believe that they would venture into the center at night…alone…then there was this _weird_ vibe between them. She noticed that Sam was frowning too and seemed upset. Yes, okay Joan got attacked again, this time it was different than before. The shadows it would seem were more aggressive…but… Abigail stared at the pendant still around Joan’s neck. The pendant…was the key…somehow…  
“This is seriously frustrating! This whole thing is just crazy and just plain downright scary!” She stood up and started to pace in front of the blue sofa, arms crossed. _Besides_ what they had told her and Sam, she just knew there was more which neither was telling.  
“Why did you go at night? Why not this morning…when it might have been less…scary?” Sam asked and looked with concern at Joan. Joan shrugged; there was no reasonable excuse or explanation. _How does one explain when you feel like you are not in control of your own actions?_  
“I don’t know whether to be happy that you both are okay or that I should throttle you both for being stupid!” Abigail growled.  
“Abby…” Sebastian started but she held her hand up.  
“Let’s just please promise that none of us will ever do anything if we are not all together? Please?” she asked pleading, “something really serious could have happened…please?”  
Joan felt guilty as she remembered what had happened to Sebastian when they had gone to the secret woods; it had never even dawned on her that something like that could have happened again.  
Joan stood and rushed over to Abigail and pulled her into a hug.  
“I am so sorry” she whispered, Abigail hugged Joan back stroking her back, trying to ease the tension in her friend. Joan pulled back and looked at Sam “I am sorry, Sam…I… _we_ …should have at least texted or called to let you know what was happening…”  
“Yes, I am sorry too, we should have let you guys know” Sebastian agreed, he was frowning and he looked grim.  
Abigail went over to her backpack and pulled out a bottle of wine and placed it on the table.  
“Let’s forget about shadows, monsters, dark scary community centers…and let’s have some fun!”  
“Yes!” Sam agreed, placing the empty pizza boxes they had polished earlier onto the ground and pulling out paper cups from his bag. Abigail poured them each some wine, holding out Joan’s cup to her.  
Joan moved over to the table and sat back down taking the cup.

Abigail had been right when she had felt that they had not shared everything. Joan stared at her cup, her mind going back to the center. They had still been standing in the main room just outside the hallway that led to the western section. They had turned to go forward and _that_ had been the moment that everything had changed. She looked at Sebastian briefly and noted that his eyes were shut and he was frowning.

“Where’s your IPod?” Abigail asked Sam. Sam grinned and reached for his bag and took out his IPod and handed it to Abigail.  
“Let’s have some fun!” she flipped through the playlists then selected one and music filled the cabin.  
It was a selection of Acoustic covers of popular dance songs. Abigail stood up and tapped Sebastian on the shoulder.  
“Come on” she said and then moved swinging to the beat of the music, lifting her arms up in the arms as she danced, her violet curls bouncing around her shoulders. She was wearing purple tights with a long flowing flower shirt that had long splits along the side that stopped just underneath her breast line. Sebastian opened his eyes and downed his cup of wine in one go, then reached over for the bottle again and refilled his cup, downed it again, then stood up and walked over to Abigail.

He desperately needed to get his mind off Joan and what had happened, he just needed to forget everything even if just for a little while. He reached for Abigail and they started to dance together. Joan watched as they swayed together so perfectly, it was mesmerizing. Abigail let her hands drop to lock around Sebastian’s neck and he pulled her closer. It was almost intimate that it made Joan blush; she could feel the heat in her cheeks. Sam chuckled as he saw Joan shifting uncomfortably on her chair.  
“They always dance like that, sometimes I think they do it on purpose” he whispered and moved to sit next to her. Joan took a sip from her wine and tried to avert her eyes from them.  
“Are you okay?” Sam asked, Joan turned to look at him, his brown eyes sparkled and he was grinning, but there was that little line of concern between his brows. His smile was infectious and Joan found herself smiling, “yes…I am okay”.


	47. A Little Wine and Song

Sam took it upon himself to get Joan to relax, she was obviously _not_ okay. He had been upset that they had gone to the center and put themselves into danger, but then again he was thankful that Sebastian had been there. For whatever reason he knew Joan and Sebastian were connected by this …well…whatever this mystery and danger is. Either way, _he_ will be here for Joan now, as a _friend_ …or _whatever_ she needs.

It took Sam just fifteen minutes before Joan was laughing at the silly anecdotes he was sharing about himself, Sebastian, Abigail and a lot of the other residents of Pelican Town. Twenty minutes into Sam’s storytelling, Abigail and Sebastian joined them again at the table. Joan could feel the muscles in her shoulders and neck relax, the tension washing away with the wine. Her cheeks were hurting from all the laughing, but it felt so good. Even Sebastian was laughing and seemed to be more relaxed. She was giggling so much that she started to hiccup, but then again that could also be the wine. Together they have almost finished the bottle of wine. Sebastian reached for the wine bottle to pour the last bit into his cup and Abigail pouted.  
“Is the wine finished?” she squealed sorrowfully, Joan hiccupped again as she giggled.  
Sebastian swallowed the contents of his cup and then plopped the cup down onto the table, with a “yep!”  
“Well then…it is a good thing I have another!” she laughed and produced a second bottle.  
Everyone laughed and Sam refilled everyone’s cups.

The soft melody of a popular love song from a famous Zuzu City band started to play on the IPod. Sam stood up and held out his hand to Joan, “Let’s dance” he said. Joan starred at his hand for a second before taking it. She stumbled to her feet, the two and a half cups of wine has all gone to her head and left her feet useless.   
“Oops” she giggled, but Sam caught her and pulled her to him, swinging her with him away from the table and towards the space in front of the blue sofa. Joan clung to his shoulders and relaxed her grip when he dropped her to her feet. He took her right hand into his left then slid his right hand to rest on her waist. Joan kept her left hand resting on Sam’s right arm and she allowed him to sway her with him to the music. She kept her eyes glued to his chest, her hair hanging over her face. Abigail and Sebastian were laughing at the table and she glanced over at them. They looked so comfortable in each other’s company. Joan frowned and suddenly she started to feel tense again. Was she jealous? Why would she be jealous? After last night there was no possibility ever of anything like that between them. She was not even sure if they could actually be friends anymore…not that they ever really were…  
And right now Sebastian is only here because of Abigail and Sam. Joan closed her eyes remembering Sebastian’s arms reaching for her this morning. They had both been so tired…and she had been surprised but welcomed it. She stopped dancing and moved away from Sam letting his hand go.  
“Whew…I need some air…excuse me,” she said softly, smiling at Sam and went out onto the porch. She leaned against the wall with her back and closed her eyes, relishing the soft breeze against her hot face.

“Hey…”  
Joan opened one eye to see Sebastian moving past her to lean against the wall next to her.  
“Hey,” she said closing her eyes again, her neck muscles tensing up.  
“Tired?” he asked and she could feel his arm brush against hers.  
“Yes…very…and the wine is not helping” she grimaced but smiled. They stood in silence for a few minutes listening to Sam and Abigail singing along with a song. Then Joan turned towards Sebastian.  
“Sebastian…we” she started.  
“Not tonight” he interrupted, “I know we need to talk about what happened…but not tonight, please?”  
Joan could see his dark smoky eyes pleading and the small frown etched on his forehead.  
“Okay” she nodded and leaned back against the wall closing her eyes again. Yes, they needed to talk, but yes not tonight. They both needed tonight to be just _normal_ …although they both knew nothing will ever be normal again. After another few minutes, Joan pushed herself away from the wall and moved to go back inside, but stopped when Sebastian grabbed her left hand. She turned to him but he was looking at her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. He sighed.  
“What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?” he whispered and then pulling her with him, they went back inside. Once inside he let her hand go and went over to the table to sit back down on one of the chairs.

The cabin seemed darker with several candles already burned out; Sam was sitting on the blue sofa with his guitar. Joan moved to sit next to him and noticed it was not his Dad’s guitar but another one almost the same. He was strumming a mellow melody and humming. Abigail was lying on her stomach on the bed, her eyes closed and she was humming along.  
“That is pretty good. One of yours?” Joan asked and Sam nodded.  
“It ‘s one of the very first songs he wrote” Abigail commented, “it is called Stuck”.  
“Stuck?” Joan asked, “that sounds intriguing…great melody though”. Abigail rolled over onto her back and started to sing. Joan listened in awe as Abigail sang the lyrics with a husky sultry voice.  
“I am drifting down the endless highway, trying to find my way out.  
I am running in all different directions, no one hearing me shout.  
Everything always stays the same, I always keep playing the game.  
I am stuck…yeah, I am stuck…”  
Sam stopped playing and suddenly the whole cabin seemed to be swallowed into silence.  
“Okay…that is actually kind of depressing” Joan said honestly.  
Sam and Abigail laughed.  
“Have you written words for that other melody yet?” Joan asked Sam.  
“No…maybe…” he smiled and started strumming the melody Joan had referred to.  
“It is so pretty…” Joan smiled and she started to hum, closing her eyes and leaning back into the sofa.

Sam watched Joan as she hummed along with his strumming, the light of the candles playing on her face and hair. He had started to write lyrics for the melody, actually that very night she had told him too. Only he did not write for the person he wrote the melody for…  
“I need to pee” Sebastian said suddenly and stood up shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, and walking out.  
Abigail rolled her eyes, groaning and flopped back onto her back, “So do I!! I _sooo_ need to pee!” She moaned. Joan giggled opening her eyes, “Come on I will go with you!” and she stood up to get her flashlight out of her backpack.

They made their way to the small building next to the cabin, passing Sebastian on his way back.  
“When are you getting a bathroom?” Abigail asked, groaning as she entered taking the flashlight from Joan. Joan stood with her back to Abigail “next week actually” she answered.  
“That’s awesome!” Abigail squealed, “I can imagine you are dying for a shower in your own place, not to mention peeing where you do not have to share space with spiders!”  
Joan laughed, “Yeah can’t wait!”  
Abigail finished and Joan switched places with her. She really did not like having to relieve herself at night, but after drinking all that wine…she touched the pendant still around her neck.

It was almost midnight when Joan finally closed the door of the cabin and locked it. Abigail was asleep in the bed, Sam was in his sleeping bag on the floor at the foot of the bed and Sebastian was in his against the wall below the window next to the sofa. Joan climbed on the sofa that had been pulled out into a makeshift bed and slid under the sheet, resting her head on her pillow. She stared at the one candle still burning on the table, but it was fading fast. Joan closed her eyes and felt herself drift off. It had been a nice evening and Joan was extremely grateful for the few hours of distraction that Sam and Abigail were able to provide. Tomorrow was the Egg Festival... _and she was looking forward to seeing Shane again._


	48. Treading On Eggs

It was the day of the Egg Festival and despite everything that has happened Joan was feeling excited. Joan woke up early, her internal farming clock set at 5 am. She got up quietly, washing her face and teeth and then grabbed a pair of clean jeans and a shirt. She quietly pushed the stack of boxes that were against the western wall behind the table outward, then ducked behind them and quickly got dressed. There was no way she was going to the outhouse to get dressed…there was no way she was getting naked in front of spiders. Joan giggled; she was actually surprised she did not have a wine hangover. She was actually feeling pretty good. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed…she has not brushed it since Thursday? It was a tangled mess and needed a good wash. She quietly padded over to her dresser, careful not to disturb either Sam or Sebastian. She rummaged through the top drawer for some hair ties. She tied her hair into to a pony tail at the back of neck, to be honest it was all her hair allowed her to do. She turned around to make her way back and jumped startled when she saw Sebastian awake and sitting up. He turned to look at her.  
“Hey” he whispered.  
“Hey” she whispered and then hurried past him to get to the door.   
“Going to water my crops” she said and then disappeared out the door.

Sebastian sighed, he had heard her moving about in the cabin and had tried really hard not to move and his intention had been to get up after she had gone out, but…he grimaced. He fell back and flung his arm over his eyes. He heard Sam shift and groan. Abigail rolled and shifted position but she was still fast asleep. That was one thing about Abigail and Sam they could sleep through anything, the world could be falling apart around them and they will wake up after it is all over. Sebastian smiled then frowned, he felt bad that they had not shared everything about what had happened in the center but how does one explain magic, apple creatures and ghosts? Ghosts…he still needed to tell Joan about the Secret Woods…sigh. Would all this still have happened if he had not run away that night? If he had stayed and listened to Demetrius? Would things have been different? _Would he still have had a connection to Joan?_

It took Joan almost an hour and a half to water her crops, the potatoes and cauliflower were progressing nicely and the potatoes almost seemed good to harvest! She did not rush and took her time; they had all agreed last night that they would get breakfast at the festival. And since she was up early she knew the others will sleep until most likely the last possible moment, she smiled well maybe not Sebastian. She had been surprised to see him awake; they both it seemed had a relatively good night. She made her way to the greenhouse; she really wanted to fix this up and soon. She walked around her feet kicking the pieces of glass and debris on the ground, her hands in her jeans pockets. And this was where Sam still found her at 8h30 am.  
“Hi there…” he greeted and stepped through the broken entryway.  
“Hi” Joan smiled.  
“Wow, this place is bad…” he said, “are you going to fix it?”  
Joan nodded, “yeah…I want to plant Pomegranate trees… and other ones”. _Pomegranates_ , why was Sam not surprised? Joan smelled like pomegranates all the time.  
“Abigail sent me to find you, we are going to the festival…she is all hyped for the egg hunt” Sam rolled eyes and Joan giggled. She walked carefully over to where Sam was standing, and then hooked her hand around his arm and together they made their way back to the cabin.

It was just after 9 am when they entered the town square and Joan had gasped in surprise by the festive transformation of the square. Joan saw Shane standing at a small booth just off to the left side.  
Joan walked over and tapped Shane on his shoulder since he was standing with his back towards her.  
“Hi Shane” she greeted and smiled when he turned around.   
“Hi” he greeted with a huge grin, “our hens have been working overtime to prepare for this festival. They deserve the best tonight…bowls full of sweet yellow corn!”  
“I believe you! Everything looks amazing” she complimented.  
“Miss Joan! How are you! Have some nice seeds if you are interested!” Pierre popped out from behind the booth making Joan jump and grab Shane’s arm to steady herself.  
“Oh…uh…I will take a look a bit later, thank you” she smiled and then turned back to Shane. She saw him looking uncomfortable and realized her hand was still on his arm.  
“Sorry” she apologized and removed her arm. She had been looking forward to seeing Shane and now everything seemed different. Shane was avoiding looking at her and seemed to be withdrawn all of a sudden. She shoved her hands into her jeans pocket and glanced over her shoulder. Abigail and Sebastian had moved toward the edge of the square to just in front of the general store, they were talking to an older man she did not recognize. He wore a long brown cape that was tied with a single golden button around his neck and he had an eye patch over his left eye. Joan see him frowning as he listened to Abigail and Sebastian and for a moment his eye drifted in her direction and he looked at her. Joan could feel herself blush, obviously the conversation involved her. She looked away and looked back at Shane, who seemed to have moved away further from her. Joan’s heart sank…  
“I will see you around?” she asked softly and when Shane nodded she walked away moving toward the center of the square. Sam, she saw had gone over to his mom Jodi and was chatting with Vincent and a dark raven haired girl about the same age as Vincent.

Joan greeted several villagers as she made her way across the square to move down towards the exit that led to the river. She recognized most, but there were still a few she did not know. But to be honest Joan was not feeling in a mood to meet anyone new. She saw a group of trees just to the side of the square just before the exit; she made her way there and leaned with her back against one. She remained there watching as everyone was going about enjoying the festivities and eating the variety of egg dishes that had been prepared. She was feeling much like an outsider, her excitement gone. Maybe she should just leave…  
“Hello, Firefly”  
Joan swung to her right at the sound of Alex’s greeting, her heart suddenly racing like mad. He was standing a short distance from her and made no move to come closer. He was just as handsome as always in his green sports jacket and tight fitting blue jeans. The smile on his face was so sexy that Joan could feel her cheeks get hot.   
“Hi Alex…” she managed with a small smile.  
“Why are you standing here all by yourself?” He asked, still not making any move to come closer.  
Joan sighed, “I…” she started, and then realized she had no idea how to respond to that so she just shrugged and leaned back against the tree.  
Alex moved closer to stand next to her. Joan shifted slightly away to avoid any contact with him and did not look at him.   
“You okay, Firefly?” He asked. Joan grimaced she was most definitely not going to share anything with Alex and she shifted annoyed at his nickname for her.  
“It’s nothing…I am just tired” she lied. She hardly even knows him, besides the fact that she finds him extremely attractive. Alex nodded “okay” and he shifted to stand with his back towards the tree and was looking out towards the square. They stood like that for several minutes and Joan started to relax. Even though they were not talking she was finding Alex’s presence comforting.  
“You know…I am more than just muscle…” he said suddenly and it made Joan turn to him. He head was back against the tree his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his chest. Joan looked at his face but there was no smirk, no grin, and no smile…just a small frown on his forehead. She touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes.  
“I know” she smiled and she could feel him relax, “I am sorry…I never meant to imply or”  
“I would like to be your friend” he interrupted, “ _friends only_ , nothing else I promise” and he looked down at her, his eyes locking with hers, his jade eyes sparkling.  
“Who knows what can happen…the ball is in your court” he said.


	49. Eggs Can Be Friends

Shane looked at Joan standing next to Alex underneath the trees. It did not seem like they were talking but they were standing close together. He had not meant to be so withdrawn, he had been excited when he had seen her, but then she had touched him and his whole resolve crumbled. Why is it so difficult to remain impartial and just not feel anything? His heart had ached at the fallen look on her face when he had shifted away. Why can he not just be her friend? Like she wants? Friends touch, friends hug…he really wanted to hug her. Sigh, Shane looked down at the egg he was holding, he had been packing several fresh ones into baskets for Marnie to sell. _Such a fragile thing…an egg…just like the heart._

Sam had seen Alex going towards Joan, he had wanted to go to her but Vincent and Jas were so excited for the Egg Hunt and he had promised that he would help them this year. He was still feeling annoyed and a little jealous at Alex standing next to her though. He could see she was not okay and he wondered what could have happened. She had been excited and then she had gone over to Shane. He turned to look at Shane. Shane was standing at Pierre’s booth staring at an egg in his hand. Did something happen between them? He still did not get that friendship though. He and Shane worked for JoJo Mart and even though they were colleagues, they hardly ever really spoke or even acknowledge each other. He was the town drunk that stayed with Marnie. _But_ Shane had rescued Joan…a person who cares only about himself does not go rescuing people or helping like he did with Sebastian…Maybe he had unintentionally misjudged Shane due to the gossip in town. No one actually knew the real story it was all speculation and the little information that Marnie had shared was not really enough to make a judgment…oh boy. Sam felt guilty now and he looked at Jas. Jas was family of Shane, although he did not quite know in what relation, but this girl really loved Shane. That was evident every time he has seen them together. Jas called him Uncle…but he doubted that was true though. Dang it, now he really felt guilty. Shane was only a few years older than him and they could be friends…why weren’t they friends? Maybe if he or anyone else had tried harder…Shane was important to Joan. Although he did not understand what it was they had between them exactly he was her friend and maybe he should try harder and be a friend to Shane too.

Alex had gone to get them some goodies to eat and they had made themselves comfortable on the grass, sitting with legs stretched out before them and their backs still against the tree.  
“Oh my gosh, these devilled eggs…are too die for!” Joan said with her mouth stuffed with one. Alex chuckled and ate one himself.   
“So what’s your deal with the egg guy?” He asked and chuckled again when Joan almost choked.  
“Egg guy?”   
“Shane”  
“Oh…” Joan shrugged; “we are friends… _I think_ ” she said and nibbled on an egg sandwich.   
“You think? Either you are friends or not” Alex said, “There is never an in-between. Are you more than friends?” Joan’s head snapped to look at Alex and she saw his eyebrow cocked waiting for her response.  
She sighed, “No…it’s complicated.”  
“Complicated?” Alex scoffed “No relationship should be complicated…” he almost said to himself, “It should be simple, yes or no…not maybe”.   
Joan frowned it was like he was talking about himself…  
“It is not always so easy…nothing is ever _simple_ …” Joan sighed and she remembered her conversation with Sam about the exact same thing, which led to her kissing him.  
“It should be” he said standing up folding his empty plate, “your egg guy is waiting for you…”   
Joan frowned then looked in the direction of where Alex was nodding. Shane was standing just a few steps away shifting restlessly on his feet. Alex held his hand for Joan to pull her up. Joan accepted ignoring the flash of heat their touch caused and he took her plate.   
“Like I said, the ball is in your court…see you around, Firefly” and with that Alex strode away.

Joan ran her hands over her jeans nervously as she moved towards Shane. No, nothing was ever simple.   
“Hi…” he said as he saw her stop in front of him, “sorry for…” but he got cut off by Joan flinging her arms around him in a hug and pulling him to her. His shoulders sagged as he felt his arms go round her and return her hug. All was right in the world again…

They moved to the trees which she and Alex had previously occupied. It was like an explosion as she told Shane everything that had happened, starting with the trip to the Secret Woods and ending with her and Sebastian going into the community center in the dead of night. Of course there were several details she omitted but that was for another time… _if ever_. But Shane got most of it…shadows bad, pendant glowing, apple creatures…and it might be her grandmother’s fault. He did not pretend that he understood what the hell was really going on, but he knew now more than ever, if she needed him, he would be there as a friend…nothing more. He can’t be anything more…but he will settle for being her friend. Seeing her visibly relax after her out pour he decided he would tell Joan about his hens, a change of topic might be just what she needs. She seemed genuinely interested and listened as he spoke about his new breed of hens. They got so lost in their conversation that neither heard when Mayor Lewis called for the Egg Hunt to begin.

It was only when Jas came running up with a whole basket filled with a rainbow of colorful eggs that they realized they had missed the whole hunt.  
“Uncle Shane! Look!” Jas held up her basket proudly for Shane to see.  
“Wow! Poppet! You certainly got a lot of eggs this year!” He beamed and then turned to Joan, “Joan…this is Jas”.  
“Hi Jas” she smiled at the girl, the girl returned a huge smile with a “Hello” and then she was running back to where Sam and Vincent were standing. Joan waved to Sam who smiled in return with a little salute. Joan watched as they moved to gather in the center of the square where they were going to count each participants egg basket.  
“We missed the hunt” Shane said sorrowfully.  
“I don’t mind” she smiled and she reached for Shane’s hand and squeezed it. He looked at her, her eyes were bright, the golden green ring around her brown almost glowing…Shane frowned, the other night by the dock her eyes had been turquoise… _Joan had color changing eyes.  
_ “What?” she asked as she saw him frown.  
“Oh…nothing” he smiled and returned her hand squeeze, “come on, let’s go see who won!” And Shane pulled her along with him. _  
_Jas with the help of Sam and Vincent won the Egg Hunt this year and was rewarded with a very pretty emerald green hair bow. Her Aunt Marnie clipped it in her hair for her and Shane overjoyed swirled her around several times. Shane introduced Joan to Marnie and they had a quick conversation about a possible future venture of Joan purchasing some hens. Joan kept looking at Shane and how he was interacting with Jas. She liked seeing him like this…it was obvious they loved each other very much.

The festival ended and everyone was clearing up and going home. Joan looked around, Abigail and Sebastian have completely disappeared, and she has not seen them since this morning when they had arrived. Joan frowned they could at least have said something…or texted. Joan slapped her forehead…yeah texted…her phone was still in her backpack on the farm. Joan rolled her eyes at herself and she was still frowning when Sam came up to say goodbye. They hugged and she gave him a peck on the cheek. She giggled as she noticed him blush as he skipped ran to catch up with Jodi and Vincent. Shane also came over holding Jas’s hand as they said goodbye. Joan shook Jas’s hand and complimented her on her new bow and she also kissed Shane’s cheek, although he had stiffened he did not pull away. She waved them goodbye as they joined Marnie.

It was just about to turn to dusk as Joan came down the path toward her cabin. She smiled as she saw all her solar lamps standing on the porch where they were able to recharge. She wondered who had set them out because she had completely forgotten about them. Joan sighed…alone again.


	50. Letters and an Invite

It was well after midnight before Joan crawled into bed. She had kept herself busy, unpacking some stuff, repacking other stuff…moving boxes all around the cabin. Every five minutes she had checked her phone, no text messages…no phone calls…just nothing. Seriously! The point had been to spend the Egg Festival together, but she had ended up spending it first with Alex and then with Shane. And she did not regret either. She was very happy she and Shane were okay and Alex…well, she will have to think if she could be friends with him…

Joan tried to get comfortable; she had a lamp on the dresser, the setting on the lowest to just emit a warm glow that filled the cabin. She tossed and turned several times before eventually grabbing the extra pillow and hugging it to her facing the dresser. After an hour she gave up groaning she threw the quilt off and rolled off the bed. She grabbed the shoebox she had on top of the dresser and the lamp and walked over to the sofa. She positioned the lamp onto the seat to the left of her then sat down with the box on her lap and retrieved the pile of letters. She carefully untied the ribbon and took the first letter on top. On the front in a neat flowing handwriting was her grandfather’s name. She closed her eyes for a moment; she had deliberately kept putting this off. She was apprehensive of what she might read and discover. She opened it and withdrew a single piece of paper. It was a love letter…from her grandmother to her grandfather dated about two years before they married. It was a response to courting her grandfather. Obviously if Joan read between the lines, her grandfather must have asked for her permission to court her. Her grandmother wrote so beautifully and eloquently, the words flowed on the piece of paper. Joan folded the letter and placed it back into its envelope and took the next one. Almost two hours later Joan had drifted off to sleep, settling on her side on the sofa, the box on the floor and letters all around her. As she slept her dreams were filled with her grandmother’s words of their love story. That was what those letters were their _love story_. One of Joan’s last thoughts had been how she had wished she had gotten the opportunity to meet her…

The knocking on her door pounded in her ears as she was pulled from her dreams, she stood up groggily and letters flew everywhere.   
“Okay…okay!” she called annoyed. Joan stumbled over to the door, unlocked it and swung the door open.  
She was still trying to get her eyes open and rubbing them furiously. She peered through her fingers to see who was standing in front of her.  
“Hi, Firefly”   
Joan’s hands fell from her face and she felt her hand moving on its own free will. In one quick movement she swung the door closed again.  
Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! She could hear Alex chuckle behind the door. She looked down and saw what he had seen. She was dressed in one of her summer pajamas, a loose flimsy camisole and shorts. It did not leave much for the imagination, but she had been hot last night…and she accredited that to the fact she had been annoyed and irritated by not receiving any texts or calls last night. She knew her hair was a tangled mess falling around her face and shoulders.  
“Are you going to make me stand out here all day? It is almost noon…”  
Joan groaned, noon? What the heck…she slowly opened the door and moved to one side and motioned Alex inside.  
“Thank you” he said and stepped inside his body filling the doorframe, blocking the sunlight from outside. He was so gorgeous. He was dressed she noted in a pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt, she knew the t-shirt was not meant to be tight fitting but it still pulled tight over his muscles. She could feel her cheeks getting hot and she sighed.   
“It seems…I have overslept…” she said and ducked towards the washbasin to quickly splash some water on her face. She reached for her brush and tried to make some sense of her hair.  
“Leave it, your hair does not want to be tamed” Alex laughed, “besides it is beautiful just the way it is” and his voice softened as he smiled. Joan looked at him in the mirror and saw that he was looking at the sofa and all the letters scattered everywhere. She placed the brush back down and went over to her dresser to look for some clothes.  
Alex, she mused was purposely not trying to look at her and she smiled. She might have misjudged him a bit…she had enjoyed their time together yesterday at the festival. “So…what’s up?” she asked as she searched for a pair of jeans.  
“I was going to ask you if you would like to go fishing” he said, still looking at the letters.  
“What?” Joan asked surprised.  
“Yeah, I bumped into Willy yesterday and he mentioned that he had given you his old pole, but he does not know if you have had time to go fishing yet…”  
“Oh…” Joan glanced at the fishing pole that has been standing in the same corner since that night she had first brought it home…the first night she had been _attacked_.   
“I actually don’t know how to fish” she said honestly and shrugged.  
“I do…I can teach you” and he looked at her, she was still standing with her arms in a drawer. Joan searched his face but found nothing except a genuine smile and not the smirk she had been expecting.  
“Okay” she smiled and he nodded then turned to make his way back to the door.  
“I will wait for you outside” and he walked out. _Why not?_ Joan thought, it was not like she had any other plans for today…except maybe watering her crops, clearing up some more space…which to be honest she really was not in the mood to do. And since she has heard nothing… _nothing from anyone_ …she picked up her phone. No nothing! For a second she thought of texting Sam to hear if he has heard anything, but then thought better of it and placed her phone into her backpack.

Joan quickly got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, brushed her teeth then grabbed her backpack and the fishing pole. She joined Alex on the porch locking her cabin door behind her.  
“Ready?” he asked and she nodded. He picked up his pole and backpack he had placed against the wall and waited for her to go down the steps.  
“When we get back I will help you to water them…the sun is not too hot today, so your crops should be okay” he said as he walked down the steps, “I thought we could do the beach…better if you don’t have an audience for your first try” and he chuckled. Joan rolled her eyes and followed him down the path to her section of the beach on her farm. She could not deny that she was moving slowing because she was apprehensive about learning to fish. Alex moved next to her matching her pace and not rushing. She did notice him frown as they passed the greenhouse, but he kept quiet. They stayed in silence walking comfortably until they reached the beach. Joan’s breath caught in her throat as she stepped onto the sand and took in the view. Joan smiled; she was so happy that this piece of paradise was all hers. She followed Alex as he moved over the sand towards the ocean. A few meters away he dropped his backpack onto the sand and set his pole down, he opened his bag and took out a container.  
“Willy’s special bait” he grimaced, “very good, but the smell…well the smell is just horrible!”  
Joan giggled and dropped her bag next to his and plopped down onto the sand with her pole.

She watched as Alex got both their poles ready, making sure the lines were correctly attached. He did mention that once she was familiar with the basics and when she has actually caught a fish, he will show her how to get her own pole ready. Joan just nodded in agreement as she watched him work, his hands working quickly and professionally as if he has done it a million times. She could just see him running on a field with a ball in his Gridball uniform and that was when a thought popped into her head.  
“Do you play Gridball?”  
Alex stopped what he was doing and looked at her.  
“Yes…no…I did…” he said then turned his attention back to what he was doing. Joan wanted to ask why he was not playing anymore but did not want to press and be rude.   
“Did you and egg guy sort out your issue?” he asked. Joan surprised answered “yes…yes we did”.  
Alex nodded and smiled. Joan laughed as he pulled his face as he opened the container to get the bait for their hooks. He only grimaced and ignored her. When he was done he stood up with both poles and headed towards the water calling over his shoulder “you coming or what?”  
Joan scrambled to her feet and followed.


End file.
